


Пароход идет вперед

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boiler punk, Gen, Joseon, M/M, Out of Character, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Пароход — как маленькое государство посреди моря. «Белый Журавль» приглашает подняться по трапу всех, кому хватит денег на билет. Что случится, когда в одном замкнутом пространстве встретятся простой кочегар, тайный агент Его Императорского Величества, китаец, молодой дипломат и юная госпожа? Кто-то рискует жизнью, кто-то хочет признания, кто-то не хочет следовать своей судьбе. Их пути пересекутся, а финал наступит в конечной остановке парохода — в Гонконге.





	1. День первый. Котельная

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Эйк и гамме Mitsunari_Ishida 
> 
> Слегка альтернативная история
> 
> Написано на EXO Sci-Fi Fanfiction Fest в группе Кроличье шале (https://vk.com/bunnyschalet)  
> Выпавший жанр: Бойлерпанк

Новый напарник Чанёлю не понравился. Первое впечатление о Бён Бэкхёне сложилось неутешительное: слишком щуплый, слишком болезненный и слишком тихий. За какие заслуги его взяли на рейс в котельную, оставалось только догадываться. Он явно должен был приплатить, чтобы его определили работать в самое горячее место на корабле.

Выбравшись на служебную палубу, Чанёль опускает платок, повязанный на нос и рот для защиты от угольной пыли, и от души кашляет. Матросы шарахаются от него подальше. Да, не Чанёлю рассуждать о болезненности с его-то травмами. Но он и не дохлый бледный мальчишка. Одно радовало в Бэкхёне — он стал самым младшим в их смене, и теперь его будут гонять по мелким поручениям, а не Чанёля. Хотя лучше бы наняли какого-нибудь крестьянина, решившего подзаработать быстрых денег, а то придется трудиться за двоих с этим доходягой.

Со служебной палубы хорошо видно, как загружают в трюм багаж. По ленте из металлических пластин, движущейся от небольшого парового двигателя, ползут тюки, мешки, узлы. Хоть бы не было перевеса из-за этих богатеев.

Чанёль потягивается. Он перевязывает растрепавшийся пучок на голове, чтобы волосы в глаза не лезли. Сколько времени прошло, несколько минут? Пора возвращаться и проверить, как там Бэкхён? Бригадир шепнул отдохнуть, это обычный неожиданный тест новичка, но если тот что-то испортит, то спросят с Чанёля. От сочленения металлических пластин на левой руке отваливается заклепка. Он подбирает деталь, достает из поясной сумки инструмент и приделывает обратно. Еще год работы на корабле, и он сможет позволить себе полноценный протез.

После аварии, случившейся три года назад из-за опасных маневров, Чанёль мучается с левой рукой. Для того, кто зарабатывает на жизнь физическим трудом, такие травмы означают медленную и неотвратимую смерть в нищете. Повезло, что господин Бэ, хозяин парохода, не такой изверг, как многие другие, и выплатил всем пострадавшим пару сотен мун*. Этого не хватало на полноценное лечение, но у Чанёля были сбережения, поэтому он смог поставить самый простой имплант для контроля движений и смастерить подобие протеза, но без замены руки. С внешней стороны ее прикрывали пластины, под которыми шли провода, соединенные с имплантом, конструкция крепилась  на ремни. На локте и запястье стояли топорные шарниры, помогающие двигать рукой. С пальцами была проблема, Чанёль не сумел сделать мелких деталей, чтобы они могли гнуться в нескольких местах, но в работе это не мешало. Доказав трудоспособность, он вернулся на пароход, чтобы поскорее заработать деньги и право сдать государственный экзамен.

Перед входом в котельную Чанёль завязывает платок и надевает намбави*. В котельной шумно, так что шапка, закрывающая уши, должна защищать от потери слуха. Хотя это не гарантия здоровья. В трюме душно и жарко, гоглы* запотевают в момент, и Чанёль идет почти на ощупь знакомым маршрутом. Хорошо, что у этих шапок макушка открыта, иначе было бы совсем плохо. Когда он добирается до своей печки, то прозревает. Бэкхён упорно кидает в пламя уголь. С новеньким респиратором и гоглами, в добротной одежде, еще недавно бывшей свежей, он выбивается из компании мужчин,  замызганных сажей так, что уже ничего не отмыть.

— А на давление кто смотреть будет? — кричит Чанёль, замечая ошибку.

Бэкхён переводит взгляд на барометр. Из-за шума и маски не слышно, что он ответил, но по решительному спасению положения ясно, что это не были слова извинений. Из укрытия появляется бригадир, смотрит на работу парня, кивает и возвращается в свою рубку. Можно не волноваться о напарнике, тест он прошел.

Сложность их работы заключалась не в перетаскивании тяжелых мешков с углем, не в духоте и жаре, а в синхронности. Один паровой котел нагревают тремя реакторами, между собой называемыми печками. На стене висит инструкция в картинках, выгравированная на латунном листе, что и как делать в соответствии с приказами капитана. Бригадир следит, чтобы стрелки приборов были в нужных местах, и корректирует действия кочегаров. Важно вовремя выполнять команды, держать давление постоянным во время хода и оперативно замедлять или ускорять работу двигателей.

— Чанёль, посмотри, они опять не ходят! — приказывает бригадир, подтаскивая тяжелый настенный хронометр, по которому они определяют время, и уходит в рубку. — Так, парни, сейчас тринадцать часов сорок две минуты, скоро отплываем, буду говорить вам который час, — рычат динамики, создавая еще больше шума.

— Что он сказал?! — орет Бэкхён.

— Что будет говорить время сам! — отвечает Чанёль. — Не волнуйся, скоро привыкнешь и будешь понимать.

Неудобно общаться на работе, когда нужно надрывать глотку, чтобы быть услышанным. Чанёль кашляет, сгибаясь пополам. А можно ли заменить легкие на имплант? Приступы все чаще и чаще, если так пойдет и дальше, он не успеет заменить руку. Или, может, лучше заплатить пошлину за государственный экзамен, а на руку копить на теплом чиновничьем месте? Но так Чанёль не попадет в морское училище. Везде одни тупики. Эх, если бы не... Если бы не авария, он бы не потратил отложенные на экзамен и образование деньги. Но если бы не возможность заслужить право сдавать экзамен после окончания контракта, он бы не пошел в кочегары. Замкнутый круг.

Чанёль вытаскивает ящик с инструментами и присаживается на скамейку рядом с Бэкхёном. Наверняка хронометр опять запылился, его всего лишь надо прочистить. В тусклом свете керосиновых ламп никаких поломок не видно. Чанёль проходится по каждой детали кончиками пальцев и находит сломанную шестерню. Он почти на ощупь вытаскивает ее и идет к бригадиру за запасной и дополнительной лампой. Так Чанёль ко всему прочему рискует ослепнуть раньше времени.

— Ты в такой темноте так быстро работаешь! — комментирует Бэкхён.

— Я этот хронометр наизусть знаю! — отвечает Чанёль и заходится в очередном приступе. — Тут пыль, и он...

Он не может закончить фразу из-за кашля. Бэкхён сует ему флягу с водой и прикладывает палец к респиратору. Чанёль ему искренне благодарен, потому что повышать голос становится очень трудно.

— Внимание, четырнадцать часов! Работаем по схеме один. Следите за давлением. Поехали! — разрываются динамики.

Чанёль вскакивает, прислоняет хронометр к скамейке и берет лопату. Пора задать жару.

Первые минуты движения обычно непонятны: в котельной всегда отчего-то гудит, и поэтому трюм вибрирует, а в гавани больших волн нет, поэтому качка незаметна. Но стоит отойти от берега, как начинается всё веселье. Когда пять лет ходишь в море, то перестаешь замечать слабую качку. Только шторм способен пошатнуть бывалого моряка. Так что для Чанёля не удивительно, что Бэкхёна заносит на каждом шагу.

Бригадир командует опустить лопаты — они вышли на курс, температура стабильная. Бэкхён доходит до скамьи, широко расставляя ноги, и рухает на нее. Чанёль сидит, заканчивает сметать пыль с внутренностей хронометра. Можно идти к бригадиру настраивать время и вешать обратно на стену.

В рубке гораздо светлее, но оно не удивительно — у бригадира куча журналов, куда он записывает всё связанное с котельной. Чанёль не сдерживает улыбки, когда в очередной раз видит расписание смен. Им с парнями повезло, все длительные стоянки выпадают на время отдыха.

На скамейке развалившись лежит Бэкхён и обмахивается руками. Конец парню, не выдержал даже до конца смены. Вполне возможно, что он сбежит в Циндао, так многие делали. Мало быть сильным и выносливым, нужно еще не страдать морской болезнью. Чанёль тоже страдал, но привык за несколько рейсов, и это ещё на старом пароходе, который шел до Циндао два дня, а не один, как сейчас.

Чанёль приподнимает респиратор Бэкхёна и плещет на его лицо водой. Он сигналит бригадиру, тот выглядывает, но отмахивается, указав на хронометр. И действительно, до конца смены часа два, можно и потерпеть.

Дверь открывается, и кок, готовящий для работников, вкатывает тележку с едой. Кочегары бросают дела и ломятся урвать самый жирный кусок. Чанёль успевает первым, так как их с Бэкхёном скамейка ближе всего к двери, и докатывает тележку с парообогревом до рубки, где они обычно обедали.

Если положить тележку на бок, то получится стол. Бригадир раскидывает тонкие подушки, на которые все садятся, и обед начинается. Бэкхён приползает последним, снимает респиратор и ковыряется в рисе с водорослями. Чанёль уплетает суп с такой скоростью, чтобы поскорее урвать добавку. Кастрюля не самая большая, по одной плошке на одного хватит, но ещё остается жижа на дне — самая вкусная часть. Если не будешь щёлкать клювом, можешь даже наесться. Бэкхён смотрит на суп с отвращением. Правильно, у него сейчас вся еда не будет вызывать никакого желания.

После обеда остается совсем немного времени. Бэкхён так и лежит на скамейке. На его счастье, сейчас делать ничего не надо.

Молоточек хронометра стучит в колокол, оповещая о конце смены. Заходит другая команда, бригадиры, как обычно, закрываются в рубке. Чанёль машет на идеально настроенную печку своим сменщикам, подхватывает Бэкхёна под подмышки и штурмует лестницы на служебную палубу. Парень оказывается совсем лёгким, непонятно, как только тяжелой лопатой орудовал.

На воздухе Бэкхён сбрасывает респиратор и намбави на палубу и перегибается за борт. Его мокрые от пота волосы, собранные в хвост, свешиваются на бок. Чанёль снимает платок и откашливается. Крови нет, слизи нет, уже лучше. Прохладный ветер приятно остужает пылающую кожу. Сняв шапку и гоглы, Чанёль подставляет лицо под последние лучи заходящего солнца. Соленые брызги падают на открытые руки. Напарника все еще рвет.

— И куда ты поперся такой болезный? — спрашивает Чанёль, когда Бэкхён повисает безвольной тряпочкой.

— В Гонконг, — вяло отвечает он. — Так теперь до конца поездки будет?

— Если не сбежишь в середине рейса, то да. Но учти, что деньги платят только в конце.

— Мне бы до Гонконга дотерпеть.

— В конце — значит в Ханяне*.

Бэкхён поднимает голову и недоуменно на него смотрит.

— А ты думал, сбежишь к англичанам, тебе еще заплатят за рейс, и сможешь там устроиться? — хмыкает Чанёль. — Если каждому платить по приезду в Гонконг, то на пароходе останутся единицы. Считай, что отрабатываешь билет.

— Жаль, — кривится Бэкхён. — А в Гонконге людей обратно не набирают? Я к следующему рейсу хотел сделать дела и вернуться в Чемульпхо* таким же путем.

— Лучше подумай о сухопутной поездке, — смеется Чанёль. — А устроиться в Гонконге можно, не ты один оплачиваешь билет работой. Всегда найдется место. Ладно, пошли, нужно успеть отдохнуть и выспаться, а ты почти ничего не ел, а что съел, то теперь в море.

— Не могу думать о еде, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

— А ты не думай, ты ешь. Готов поспорить, в кают-компании уже кто-нибудь делится запасами из дома.

— Я лучше полежу.

— Дело твое.

Чанёль помогает Бэкхёну дойти до каюты. В маленьком помещении без окон вдоль стен стоят двухэтажные кровати, прибитые и привязанные к металлическим крюкам, чтобы не падали во время качки. Бэкхён заползает на свою верхнюю. Чанёль выдвигает ящик из-под кровати, крутит на замке код и достает самый любимый инструмент, любимее многофункционального разводного ключа. Старый и потрепанный вольгым*, найденный на барахолке в Ханяне, усовершенствованный под левую руку, с новыми струнами от китайского юэциня*, — верный друг и прекрасный голос, который иной раз не хочется заглушать пением.

— Ты играешь? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Нет, она у меня для красоты, — смеется Чанёль. — Конечно же, да, иначе зачем?

— А рука?

— А что рука? Все нормально, она мне не мешает.

Чанёль берет гриф в правую руку, а левой перебирает струны. Пришлось переучиться, но что не сделаешь ради искусства.

В кают-компании заканчивается обед. Чанёль успевает урвать чашку риса, но рыбы ему не достается. Здесь сидят и кочегары, и механики, и много кто еще, даже стюарды, хотя они воротят нос от такой компании. Сюда приходят, чтобы отдохнуть, повеселиться, а в период между сменами поесть. Всегда найдется что-нибудь пожевать, кто-то обязательно поделится едой, потому что если пропустил время, когда кок и его помощники разносят еду, на камбуз лучше не ходить — не допросишься и горстки риса.

Спонтанно начинается пьянка, Чанёль наигрывает простую мелодию, скрадывая гудение котельной и двигателей. Кто-то просит спеть, и он горланит заводную мелодию про рыбака, которого утащили на дно морские бабы и изнасиловали. Мужик остался не в накладе, но решил остаться утопленником и не возвращаться к жене. Через несколько простых и житейских историй Чанёль запевает балладу о Ткачихе и Волопасе, но на последней ноте у него слетает сочленение на локте. Нужные детали лежат в каюте, поэтому Чанёль раскланивается и идет чинить руку.

В каюте пусто. Бэкхёна нет, жаль, можно было бы попросить помочь. Чанёль достает из ящика кожаный футляр, испещренный мелкими трещинами. Отцовские инструменты все еще служат верой и правдой, несмотря на возраст. Сначала Чанёль отсоединяет пластины от проводов. Локоть безвольно повисает. Одной рукой работать неудобно, но ему не привыкать. Света мало, он садится на пол и раскладывает вокруг инструменты, детали, материалы. Зажав в коленях пластину, Чанёль разбирает сочленение, берет в зубы отвертку и переставляет сломавшийся крепеж.

Дверь тихо открывается, в каюту проскальзывает Бэкхён с дорогой блестящей кожаной сумкой, размером с чью-нибудь голову, и аккуратно закрывает помещение.

— Привет, где был, — здоровается Чанёль, задумчиво глядя на сумку.

Бэкхён вздрагивает и смотрит так удивленно, будто не ожидал увидеть.

— Подышать вышел, — отвечает он. Вид у него все еще зеленый.

— Ясно, ты бы лучше поспал, а то на смене потом будешь клевать носом. Это мы привычные, а ты первый день все-таки, — советует Чанёль.

— Точно, так и поступлю. А то что-то спина побаливает, нужно себя беречь, — активно соглашается Бэкхён.

Он с трудом закидывает сумку к себе. Чанёль, заканчивая с рукой, поглядывает в его сторону. Прикрепив пластины к проводам и проверив, как все работает, он от души потягивается. В первый день рейса ему никогда не хочется отдыхать, тогда как потом готов проспать все десять часов отдыха.

Бэкхён еле влезает наверх. Его пошатывает. Чанёль хочет предложить поменяться, ему не принципиально, на какой койке спать, но замечает, как напарник пытается спрятать сумку в одеяло и подложить под голову. Странно все это. Откуда у простого рабочего или крестьянина, кто он там, раз едет в Гонконг, отрабатывая билет, такая сумка. То, что Бэкхён ее прячет — не удивительно, Чанёль бы тоже прятал. Но ее происхождение интригует. Нехорошие мысли не хотят выходить из головы, ведь зачем что-то красть на пароходе, если пропажу быстро обнаружат и будут трясти всех пассажиров и работников. Куда еще деваться пропавшей вещи в открытом море, если не в чужой карман?

— А что за сумка? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Там мои вещи. Знаешь, я тут новенький, ничего не знаю, боюсь за имущество и все такое. Вот у тебя есть замок, а мне не дали, — убедительно отвечает Бэкхён.

— Дорогие вещи?

— Скорее жизненно необходимые.

— И сумка не из дешевых.

— Ага, потратил почти все сбережения. Зато на ней есть замок, — хвастается Бэкхён.

— Раз есть замок, то чего боишься?

— Ну мало ли. Замки можно и взломать при большом желании.

— Зачем что-то красть у простого кочегара? — спрашивает Чанёль.

Бэкхён не отвечает. Его глаза бегают по каюте.

— Мало ли, что может кому в голову прийти, — бормочет он.

— Значит, тебе есть, что скрывать? — усмехается Чанёль.

Пользуясь ростом, он выхватывает из-под головы Бэкхёна сумку и отскакивает. Подхватив отвертку с разными насадками, Чанёль забивается в угол и склоняется над замком. Если Бэкхён у кого-то ее своровал, то нужно скорее это выяснить, найти владельца и сдать воришку капитану, пусть высаживает в Циндао.

— Чанёль, отдай сейчас же!

— Если скажешь честно, откуда она у тебя.

— Это моя сумка!

— Вот тут на замке выгравирован цветок сливы, Императорская печать, так что не ври.

Замок сложный и отвертке не поддается. Чанёль не видит, что делает Бэкхён, но спиной чувствует, как тот спустился и подошел.

— Отдай, или пожалеешь. — В голосе Бэкхёна появляются стальные нотки, которые заставляют Чанёля повернуться.

Ему в лицо смотрит карманный однозарядный револьвер. Чанёль поднимает голову и видит совсем другого Бэкхёна, не того скромного и тихого новичка, готового выполнять все, что от него требуется. Этот новый Бэкхён смотрит с гневом, гордо вскинув голову и прищурив глаза. Даже бледность от морской болезни не мешает почувствовать, что этого человека стоит бояться. Чанёль медленно поднимает руки.

 

***

 

_Неделю назад_

 

Прядь волос упорно лезет Бэкхёну в рот, а просто так смахнуть ее перед самим Великим Императором Чосона Чунмёном он не может.

— Мне очень не нравятся последние донесения, — с грустью произносит Император.

Он перебирает листы с дешифрованными посланиями от агентов. Бэкхён ждет, что скажет Император по поводу сложившейся ситуации. Зря он перестраховался, приложив к сообщениям из Гонконга и Лондона подробные сведения внутренней разведки о делах части янбанов*. Не ошибся ли в суждениях, приняв за угрозу то, что ей не является?

— Хотелось бы мне верить, что ты неправ, но министр Чхве на днях пытался продвинуть проект сотрудничества с англичанами, — снова вздыхает Император.

— Думаете, это все-таки заговор? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Скорее всего. Но вряд ли меня хотят убрать.

Император встает из-за стола и подходит к окну. Полы расшитого красного чогори* колышутся при ходьбе. Император закладывает руки за спину, золотой сантхугван* в его прическе поблескивает в свете ламп. В его личных покоях их никто не может подслушать, но Бэкхён все равно боится за те тайны, что они с Императором обсуждают. Если его агенты могут проникнуть куда угодно, то почему противники официальной власти не могут найти способ сделать то же самое. Тем более что Бэкхён уже обнаружил за собой двойную слежку, когда за первым шпионом скрывается второй, и, убрав одного, от второго не отделаешься. Он пока еще не выяснил, кто приставил к нему хвосты, но теперь опасается заниматься делами, притворяясь, что занимается тем, что соответствует его должности.

— Посмотри сюда. Разве этот город не прекрасен?

Из окна открывается вид на раскинувшийся у подножия дворцового холма Ханян. В сумерках в домах загораются огни, по улицам, пыхтя, ездят паровые машины, а их операторы сгребают весь мусор, набравшийся за день, в баки. Несмотря на позднее время, лодки все еще движутся вниз по реке, пар от их двигателей окрашивается желтыми огнями ламп. Еще каких-то семь лет назад с наступлением темноты город засыпал, но с тех пор, как Бэкхён добыл те чертежи, Ханян разбогател, разросся, на улицах появились газовые лампы, даже в бедных окраинах стало приятно жить.

— Я не хочу, чтобы сюда пришли чужие, навязали свои порядки и уничтожили нашу страну, — говорит Император. — Мне не нужен опиум в городах, банки, дающие деньги под огромные проценты, не нужна игра в другую нацию. Чосон не может стать ни второй Англией, ни даже второй Японией.

— Вы говорите о полной изоляции? — уточняет Бэкхён.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы оставались закрыты для Запада настолько, чтобы не провоцировать их на конфликт, а нам оставаться свободными от их влияния.

— Чего же хотят министр Чхве, Со Инсон, Ким Джэхван и другие?

— Подозреваю, что им мало денег и власти. Но это должен выяснить ты.

— Что от меня требуется?

— Отправляйся в Гонконг. Мне нужно точно знать, что они затевают, собираясь в таком составе. Если они и правда будут договариваться с англичанами о британских капиталах на территории Чосона, то постарайся расстроить переговоры. Если посчитаешь нужным, устраняй, — приказывает Император.

Бэкхён кланяется. Он предполагал, что получит это задание.

— Я выполню Вашу волю, но есть небольшая проблема. За мной следят, и я еще не установил заказчика. Боюсь, мне придется выбираться из Ханяна тайно.

— Это такая большая проблема, что мне нужно о ней знать? — выгибает бровь Император.

— Вы назначили в Гонконг племянника Императрицы в качества помощника посла. Насколько я знаю, через неделю он отправится туда на пароходе. Тем же рейсом отправляется министр Чхве, подозреваю, что встреча состоится сразу, как только он приедет. Могу я попросить помощи у О Сехуна?

— Сехун плывет вместе с Чхве в Гонконг? — удивляется Император.

Он возвращается за стол и снова перебирает донесения.

— Я запрещаю тебе связываться с Сехуном.

— Могу я узнать причину?

— Не хочу, чтобы мальчишка оказался связан с тобой. Ты же помнишь, что в случае провала я не буду тебя вытаскивать и обелять.

— Конечно, Ваше Величество. Выиграл — молодец, действовал по приказу, проиграл — не имею к Вам никакого отношения, голову с плеч, — повторяет неизменную инструкцию Бэкхён. — Но О Сехун вряд ли заодно с заговорщиками, они слишком осторожны, чтобы забираться так высоко, а его идеи слишком революционны, чтобы наши промышленники их приняли.

— И тем не менее, я не хочу, чтобы тень агентуры легла на ближайший ко мне клан, — возражает Император. — К тому же, его мысли очень в духе «прогрессивного» Запада, так что я бы не стал отбрасывать этот вариант.

— Вы не уверены в собственном племяннике?

— Я не уверен в его дурной голове. По правде сказать, я бы и не отсылал его в посольство, пусть дураки будут поближе, чтобы следить было легче, но Императрица просила за него. Говорит, мальчику нужно развиваться, делать карьеру, а в дворцовых стенах без умения строить интриги не выживешь, пусть подучится подковерным играм где-нибудь еще, — передразнивает Император жену.

Бэкхён с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

— Прослежу еще и за О Сехуном, если повезет попасть на тот же рейс. А может, вы распорядитесь дать мне проект «Кобуксарам»?

— И тем самым раскрыть свое вмешательство? Ну уж нет, не для того мы их строили, чтобы разменивать на шпионские игры. Все, еще вопросы?

— Никаких, Ваше Величество.

Бэкхён кланяется и уходит через тайный ход. Проскочив несколько коридоров, он спускается в подземный туннель, ведущий из дворца в здание Палаты войск. Официально Бэкхён числится чиновником по вопросам общественного правопорядка, на деле являясь Старшим тайным агентом. Его кабинет несколько лет назад занимал старший Бён, передавший сыну семейное дело вместе с семейной ответственностью, а сам перебрался в поместье на горячих источниках, лечить старые кости.

Бэкхён неприлично долго задержался в «Палате войск», его соглядатаи могли что-то заподозрить. По пути домой, трясясь в паровой повозке, он занят мыслями о порученном задании. Как попасть в Гонконг незамеченным? Сейчас туда направляются все, кто был замечен в излишнем дружелюбии с британцами. Последний из известных заговорщиков, министр Чхве, оправляется через неделю на «Белом Журавле», то есть уже через две недели он будет там. Бэкхён не может взять и купить билет — все тут же узнают, что он собрался уплывать. Взять паровую машину и поехать через Цинскую Империю — опоздает. Добраться на той же машине до крупного китайского города и сесть на поезд — уже лучше, но придется спешить, чтобы успеть. Еще есть вариант доехать до Тоннэ* и сесть на Японский пароход.

Все было бы проще, не догадывайся противник о его причастности к Тайным агентам Его Императорского Величества. Многие министры и старейшины знают, что агентами руководит старший Бён. Это не общедоступный факт, но и не огромная тайна. Однако никто не знает, что всем заправляет Бэкхён, а его отец оттягивает внимание на себя. Так было и при дедушке Бэкхёна, когда старший почивал на лаврах, а младший работал, так будет и с сыном Бэкхёна, если он, конечно, появится. Возможно ли, чтобы кто-то узнал о том, как ведут дела в семье Бён? Выдал ли себя Бэкхён когда-то? Либо кто-то сильно перестраховывается, допуская, что старший Бён мог что-то поручить младшему, либо знают наверняка. А последнее попахивает предательством Чосона.

Дома Бэкхён хочет скорее попасть в купальню, чтобы обдумать варианты. Он старательно отгоняет мысль о семье Бэ, владельцах верфи и пароходной компании, а заодно его будущих родственниках. О помолвке Бэкхёна и единственной наследнице семьи Бэ знает все высшее общество. Легко предположить, что он может воспользоваться помощью невесты, чтобы инкогнито попасть на «Белый Журавль», так что лучше о таком очевидном варианте не думать. Да даже если проникнет — янбаны знают друг друга в лицо, они могут его опознать в небогатых пассажирах. Можно было бы притвориться мастеровым или механиком, вряд ли кто-то будет искать среди техников агента, но тогда он не будет достаточно мобильным, чтобы следить за ситуацией. Придется работать, а это значит, что читать донесения и передавать приказы придется в перерывах. Не говоря уже о соблазне следить за министром Чхве. Если бы у него был в запасе какой-нибудь агент высокого происхождения, способный проникнуть в первый класс, тогда вариант с поездкой в качестве мастерового можно было бы рассмотреть.

Скромным планам на вечер не суждено сбыться — Бэкхён получает свиток, скрепленный печатью Бэ. Стоило подумать о невесте, которую не посещал несколько недель, как она о себе напомнила. Бэкхён читает безотлагательную просьбу приехать на вечерний чай как можно скорее. Она не объясняет почему, и можно было бы списать на любовное томление, только молодые люди не испытывают друг к другу ничего, кроме безмерного уважения.

Заинтригованный, Бэкхён приказывает подготовить свою машину и идет переодеваться во что-то более подходящее для посещения молодой госпожи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мун — корейская денежная единица. Монета с отверстием посередине.  
> Намбави — шапка, которая закрывает лоб и уши, но оставляет открытой макушку. Авторские изменения: из-за постоянного шума в трюме рабочие стали носить такие шапки, чтобы как-то изолировать уши, поэтому шапка больше похожа на женскую чобави. У зимней мужской шапки намбави в оригинале есть накидка, закрывающая шею и плечи для сохранения тепла, а края подбиты мехом. Фасон изменили, а название оставили.  
> Гоглы — защитные очки.  
> Ханян – Сеул  
> Чемульпхо — Инчхон  
> Вольгым — корейская лютня, прообразом которой является китайский юэцинь  
> Юэцинь — китайская лютня  
> Янбан — корейская знать  
> Чогори — традиционная рубашка, часть ханбока, бывает как мужская, так и женская.  
> Сантхугван — золотое украшение (или корона), которое надевали на пучок волос сантху  
> Тоннэ — Пусан


	2. День первый. Трюм

_Неделю_ _назад_

 

Поместье Бэ стоит недалеко от верфи в Чемульпхо, так что Бэкхён приезжает неприлично поздно. Но его пригласили срочно приехать, как он может отказать невесте. Если не примет сегодня, то он останется до утра, выслушает и поедет в Цинскую Империю. Вариант с японским пароходом Бэкхёну не нравится по той простой причине, что пароход японский. Китайский поезд не лучше, но он хотя бы не будет заперт в открытом море с потенциальными врагами.

На удивление, Джухён готова его принять. Бэкхён теряется от такого поворота, рассчитывая все-таки попасть в купальню, а потом в гостевую комнату, а не разговаривать с невестой. Как обычно, они сначала мнутся, не зная, что сказать друг другу, пока Бэкхён не говорит, какая она красивая.

Несмотря на то, что Джухён старше на четыре года, ее красота все так же ослепляет, как будто бы она юная девочка. Блестящие черные волосы заплетены в незамысловатую прическу, открывающую белоснежный высокий лоб. Хрупкие руки порхают над столиком, разливая чай и предлагая сладости. У нее были разные поклонники, от молодых наследников до старых министров, поговаривали, что ее хотели выдать за троюродного брата Императора. А сосватали ее Бэкхёну, который был уже женат на семейном деле, и ему было важнее, чтобы семья жены была предана Империи, а не романтические чувства к ней. Он относится к невесте с глубоким уважением, но искры влечения между ними нет, и Бэкхён винит в этом себя.

— Еще раз извиняюсь за столь поздний визит, — с поклоном принимает чашку Бэкхён.

— Совсем скоро я стану вашей женой, я должна буду к ним привыкнуть, — скромно улыбается Джухён.

— Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить?

— Да, но я не уверена, что могу отвлекать вас по такому пустяку. Это все наши глупые девичьи домыслы, но мне необходимо кое-что узнать. Точнее, это необходимо моей подруге.

Бэкхён сдерживает разочарованный вздох. Если это какие-то досужие сплетни о каком-нибудь богатом молодом повесе, то ради них он пожертвовал здоровым сном перед долгой поездкой?

— И в чем же вопрос?

— Как ваша будущая жена, я обязана знать некоторые ваши тайны, — Джухён опускает голову так, что ее глаз не видно. — Я случайно услышала несколько месяцев назад разговор наших родителей. Ваш отец недвусмысленно намекал, чем вы на самом деле занимаетесь.

— Так. — Бекхён хмурится. Ладно отец, он должен был предупредить, кому Бэ отдают дочку, но вдруг старый корабельщик проболтался еще кому-нибудь?

— И ваш свадебный подарок, вряд ли бы мы получили их, если бы не сватовство.

Да, семь лет назад Бэкхён  был молод и имел склонность к глупым демонстрациям. Он подарил семье Бэ собственноручно добытые в Лондоне чертежи, тем самым возвысив их над остальными промышленниками. Поистине царский подарок, отдавать ключи от технического прогресса в одни руки. Но отец сказал впечатлить и расположить их к себе, Бэкхён так и сделал. Подумать только, они уже семь лет как обещаны друг другу, а свадьбой все еще не пахнет.

— Я понимаю, куда вы клоните, — говорит Бэкхён. — Меня успокаивает то, что вы моя невеста, и я знаю, что не в вашем характере сплетничать. В чем заключается ваша просьба?

— Моя младшая подруга в беде, ее выдают замуж, — отвечает Джухён. — Мы бы хотели узнать что-нибудь о женихе.

— Всего-то? Девушке не нравится избранник?

— Он китаец. На следующей неделе она едет к нему в Гонконг.

Бэкхён с трудом удерживает на лице каменную маску. Опять Гонконг, почему все едут туда. Почему вообще потребовалось выдавать корейскую аристократку за китайца?

— Кто ваша подруга?

— Ким Йерим из сувонского клана Кимов.

— Оружейники, значит.

Бэкхён прикрывает глаза. Кажется, он нашел еще одну проблему. Кимы из Сувона были не единственными, кто делали оружие, но в их руках почти полностью находилось огнестрельное оружие. Зачем отдавать дочь какому-то китайцу, когда своих выгодных женихов хватает?

— Я представила вас как чиновника Палаты войск, — говорит Джухён. — Йерим еще юна, она даже ни разу не была представлена императору, так что не имеет понятия, кто вы на самом деле. Для нее эта свадьба внезапна, жениха она ни разу не видела и впервые о нем слышит. И меня пугает, что прямая наследница Кимов уедет в Цинскую Империю. Не повредит ли это Чосону?

— Допустим, оружие делают не только они, но я согласен с вашими выводами, — кивает Бэкхён. — Было бы у меня больше времени, я бы занялся этим вопросом. Поговорить бы еще с девушкой, чтобы понять картину. К сожалению, у меня срочное дело, не терпящее задержек, завтра я должен уезжать.

— Она здесь. Ждет, что я ей скажу. Она приехала за советом, а я решила спросить сначала вас.

Бэкхён в задумчивости осушает чашку. На самом деле не такая это большая проблема, для укрепления торговых связей часто заключались межнациональные связи. Но Гонконг! Знать бы, чем жених промышляет. Да и понять ситуацию в целом, а не из скудного рассказа Джухён. Он просит пригласить девушку на разговор.

Джухён выходит, оставляя Бэкхёна терзаться в сомнениях. Проблема может не стоить и выеденного яйца. Было бы время, поручил бы все агентам, но ему нужно уезжать, а девушка сама плывет в Гонконг. Зачем китайцу привозить невесту на британскую территорию? Хотя он может быть из той провинции и просто не пожелал уезжать из родных мест, когда пришли англичане. А у Бэкхёна может быть повышенная мнительность из-за задания.

Ким Йерим оказывается совсем юной девушкой, только достигшей брачного возраста. С ее лица еще не сошла детская припухлость, но взгляд загнанный, испуганный и напряженный. Она садится на колени и кланяется, касаясь лбом пола. Толстая черная коса падает через плечо, в прическу вплетена только цветная лента, никаких украшений на девушке нет. Нижних юбок не так много, скорее всего, минимальное количество, чтобы выглядеть прилично. Та же Джухён утопает в юбках, хотя всего лишь принимает гостей у себя дома. Только лишь из этого Бэкхён делает вывод, что положение Ким Йерим хуже, чем можно было предположить, раз она отказывается от положенных по этикету атрибутов.

— Простите, что вам пришлось так поздно сюда приехать, господин, — говорит Йерим.

Джухён садится подле подруги и касается ее плеча. Девушка поднимается. Вблизи Бэкхён видит, что макияж у нее расплылся, а на щеках остались следы слез.

— Расскажите мне все, что вы знаете, госпожа Ким.

— Отец пришел три дня назад злой и пьяный, — рассказывает Йерим. — Он накричал на меня, ударил матушку и сказал, что нашел мне жениха. Мы сначала решили, что он что-то спьяну перепутал, но утром пришли два китайца, не понимающих по-корейски, и стали осматривать дом. Я подумала, что отец совсем проигрался, и что мы скоро пойдем со стыдом просить помощи у родственников, но оказалось, они выбирают мне приданое.

На этом месте Йерим вздыхает и продолжает, собравшись с мыслями.

— Его зовут Ву Ифань, чем занимается — не знаю, как выглядит, сколько ему лет тоже. Не могу предположить, где они с отцом познакомились. Подозреваю, что отец проигрался в карты и сговорился вернуть долг, отдав дочь замуж.

Йерим всхлипывает и закрывает лицо руками. Джухён обнимает ее за плечи. Бэкхён хмурится, эта ситуация и без китайцев неприятная, шутка ли — быть разменной монетой. Но вмешиваться в семейные дела не имеет права даже Император.

— Я еду с этими китайцами и служанкой на «Белом Журавле». Вроде бы мой жених живет где-то в Пекине, но в Гонконге будет по делам, и ему удобнее встретиться со мной там. Со мной повезут бумаги, я пыталась подсмотреть, но они запечатаны. Только один свиток успела развернуть, пока не поймали, но ничего дельного не увидела. Какой-то договор о каких-то поставках.

— Поставках оружия? — уточняет Бэкхён.

— Нет, Ву Ифань что-то продает через моего отца. Я не поняла, что. Я учила мандарин, но недостаточно, чтобы читать документы.

— Они были подписаны?

— Да, я видела печать отца и другую печать, с иероглифами. Наверное, это подпись Ву Ифаня.

— Это все, что вы мне можете сообщить?

— У китайцев есть татуировки. Много. Они бритые, но у них есть косички. А еще они страшные.

— Если бы вы могли посмотреть, что написано в тех документах, даже если придется сломать печать…

— Не могу, шкатулку со свитками охраняют китайцы. Они ни на что не отвлекаются, разговаривать с ними бесполезно. Я пробовала.

— Как чиновник по вопросам общественного правопорядка, я ничем не могу помочь. Да, это жестоко, но ваш отец вправе распоряжаться вашей судьбой, пусть и с таким низкими мотивами.

— Я не хочу уезжать, — Йерим мгновенно заливается слезами. — Матушка без меня тут совсем погибнет, отец ее замучает. Он и так каждый день пеняет, что у него сына нет. Так ведь мог выдать замуж за другого оружейника, почему бы не слить семьи, если общим делом занимаемся? Или мало семей, с которыми мы сотрудничаем и у которых есть сыновья? Хоть рябой, хоть косой, главное, чтобы не китаец.

Бэкхён закатывает глаза. А если бы сосватали за урода, то рыдала бы, что достался не красавец. Женские слезы — худшее, что существует в мире. Они проливаются по любому поводу и без, лишь бы были. И мужчины на них ведутся.

— Были бы у вас доказательства, что Ву Ифань задумал принести вред Чосону, тогда другой разговор.

— Я не знаю, — всхлипывает Йерим.

— Так узнайте. У вас есть целая неделя. И потом еще одна, прежде чем вы попадете к Ву Ифаню.

— Но потом будет поздно!

— Отправить мне сообщение никогда не будет поздно. Если наши опасения на его счет верны, мы вас спасем.

— Да, когда я буду использованной! — выплевывает Йерим. — Кому я нужна буду после китайца. Вам легко говорить, вы можете жен менять, когда захочется, или сразу двух содержать, а нам куда? У нас никаких прав нет, поэтому и приходится искать защиты у черствых сухарей!

Джухён укоризненно смотрит на Бэкхёна.

— Настраивая меня против себя, вы ничего не добьетесь, — Бэкхён встает и берет со столика подсвечник.

Не слушая оправданий девушки, он обходит комнату по периметру, присматриваясь к огоньку. Нигде сквозняков нет. Примитивный осмотр, но более тщательную проверку без инструментов не сделать. А то, что он собирается говорить, должно остаться в тайне.

— Я не могу вам помочь официально, — повторяет Бэкхён. — Но я бы мог помочь сбежать из Гонконга. Император не имеет права вмешиваться в дела корейских семей, но в его обязанности входит защищать своих подданных, где бы они ни находились. Так что если беда произошла в смешанном браке, например, китайский муж бьет корейскую жену, тогда Его Величество вмешается.

— Но вдруг он меня не будет бить?

— Что слово какого-то китайца против слова юной корейской девушки, отданной в уплату долга отца? Император будет верить вам. Тем более, ваша служанка может подтвердить все, что вы ей скажете.

— А сейчас это нельзя сделать?

— Вы же не видели жениха. Увы. Придется поехать в Гонконг.

Йерим поникает.

— На ваше счастье, мне тоже требуется в Гонконг,— говорит Бэкхён, поглядывая в сторону Джухён. — Предлагаю помочь друг другу.

— И как же?

— По приезду я украду вас до того, как вы попадете к жениху, и мы вместе вернемся в Чосон, когда я закончу дела. Как это организовать с точки зрения закона, будем думать позже, когда я проштудирую Кодексы.

— А что вы хотите взамен? — спрашивает Йерим.

— Сначала поклянитесь, что выполните то, что я прикажу. 

— Клянусь честью семьи, я сделаю все, что угодно, только не стать женой китайца.

— Отлично.

Бэкхён не сдерживает улыбки. Воспользоваться самым очевидным вариантом — слишком дерзко, но у него будет тайное оружие в лице Йерим. Она сможет быть глазами и ушами Бэкхёна, пока тот страдает на низшей работе. Но нужно будет подстраховаться, уговорить Джухён мягко вмешаться в дела отца и проследить, чтобы никакие случайные люди не устроились работать на «Белый Журавль». Тогда можно будет не опасаться удара в спину от таких же догадливых противников.

Бэкхён кратко излагает, что ему нужно. Ким Йерим присматривается к пассажирам первого класса, присылает ему донесения и пытается добраться до шкатулки. Но больше всего его интересует министр Чхве Шинхён и дипломат О Сехун. Девушке придется научиться пользоваться телеграфом и выучить кодирование хангыля. И заодно она провезет часть вещей, которые Бэкхён не сможет взять с собой. Чтобы не привлекать к поместью Бэ внимание, он уедет завтра же утром, и передаст аппарат через Джухён.

Когда Йерим уходит в выделенную ей комнату, Бэкхён не замечает, что невеста остается с ним. Из мыслей о том, как все организовать так, чтобы никто не подумал на Ким Йерим, его выдергивает легкое касание.

— Бэкхён, — Джухён берет его за руки. — Пообещайте мне, что после этого дела мы наконец поженимся.

— Я не могу вам этого обещать, я не знаю, как закончится мое задание.

— Мне скоро тридцать, я увядаю…

— Вы все так же прекрасны, — обрывает ее Бэкхён.

— Дело совсем не в этом, — качает головой Джухён. — С каждым годом все меньше шансов, что я смогу родить вам наследника. Я хочу быть уверена в будущем Империи, а для этого нужны здоровые дети, способные продолжить дело родителей.

— Да, это  важно, — опускает глаза Бэкхён. — Я обещаю, что как только, так сразу.

Дольше тянуть и правда нельзя. Отец еще крепок, прикрывать сына сможет долго, но в изменчивом мире всякое может случиться. Минимум через двадцать лет Бэкхён должен будет передать сыну разведку. На словах все звучит очень легко, но он не уверен, что все получится без проблем. И дело не в возрасте Джухён, а в том, что он предпочитает мужчин.

 

***

 

Чанёль поднимает руки. Пусть бы кто-нибудь зашел, тогда можно будет скрутить Бэкхёна без риска для жизни. Или пусть он на что-нибудь отвлечется, Чанёль шанса не упустит.

— Медленно отдай сумку, — цедит Бэкхён. — И я забуду о твоей глупости.

— А что мне мешает нажаловаться бригадиру или капитану, что ты оружием размахиваешь?

— Если ты кому-нибудь проболтаешься, я тебя убью.

— И как моя смерть поможет сохранить секрет?

— Никак, но я хотя бы отведу душу.

Правой рукой Чанёль подтаскивает сумку к ногам Бэкхёна.

— Не проще ли меня сразу убрать?

— А куда я труп дену? Или как объясню, куда ты пропал посреди моря? Нет, будешь ходить со мной везде, чтобы не было соблазна проболтаться.

— Даже в гальюн? — ужасается Чанёль. —  Я не извращенец!

— Если хочешь дожить до Гонконга, то придется меня слушаться, — говорит Бэкхён. — Иначе сойдешь в Циндао из-за несчастного случая на работе.

Чанёль ежится. Не надо ему еще одного несчастного случая. Пусть этот парень делает, что ему нужно, Чанёль помолчит, может быть, обойдется. Нехорошо предавать господина Бэ и делать вид, что ничего не происходит, но жить-то хочется. Тем более, планы на жизнь громадные, промежуточная цель близка. Какой же неудачный рейс.

Пароход ощутимо проседает. Для Чанёля, стоящего на коленях, эта волна почти ничего не значит, а Бэкхён теряет равновесие и машет руками. Увидев, что на него больше не направлен пистолет, Чанель бросается вперед и сваливает парня на доски. Пистолет падает. Бэкхён пытается вывернуться, но оказывается прижат тяжелым телом. Чанёль держит его левой рукой за горло, а правой вытряхивает из пистолета патрон. Пуля откатывается куда-то под кровать.

— Не советую дергаться, я могу послать в руку импульсы, и твое горло расплющится, — предупреждает Чанёль. — Говори, кто такой, прежде чем я отведу тебя к капитану.

— Отпусти, — хрипит Бэкхён. — Капитан тебя выпорет или как вас тут наказывают.

— С чего бы? Я поймал вора, я молодец.

— Я не вор.

— Тогда говори, кто ты.

Чанёль сжимает его горло чуть сильнее. В игры с запугиванием можно играть вдвоем.

— Стой, — сипит Бэкхён.

Хватка ослабевает, но не настолько, чтобы дать ему шанс выбраться.

— На шее висит жетон. Я служу Императору.

— И зачем слуге Императора устраиваться кочегаром и прятать дорогую сумку с таинственным содержимым? — хмыкает Чанёль.

— Государственная тайна. Не скажу.

Тем не менее, у него на шее действительно висит медальон из бронзы, похожий на большую монету без отверстия посередине. Как раз в центре вырезан цветок сливы — и правда Императорский… Слуга? Чанёль не знает, какие должностные лица носят жетоны.

Судя по зазубринам по краям медальона, он и есть ключ к сумке. Подтащив ее к себе, Чанёль вставляет жетон в замок, не ослабевая хватки.

— Не делай этого. Тогда мне придется тебя убить, не дожидаясь Циндао, — хрипит Бэкхён.

— Ты даже сбросить меня не можешь, а угрожаешь.

Бэкхён дергается, но Чанёль держит крепко, пользуясь преимуществом роста, мышечной массы и морской болезни парня. А еще он знает пару приемов тхэквондо, так что если потребуется, то применит. Лишь бы рука не подвела, но он ее только что чинил, так что не должна.

— Что ты хочешь за то, чтобы не открывать сумку? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— А ты можешь что-то предложить? — фыркает Чанёль.

— Ты же видишь печать Императора?

— Я не верю, что это твое. Ты мог своровать это на суше, а сейчас притворяешься.

— Можешь отвести меня к капитану, но только так, чтобы никто не видел. Тогда убедишься.

— А не блефуешь?

Лицо Бэкхёна искажается в гримасе. Пол накреняется, и пуля из-под одной кровати перекатывается под другую. Неплохо штормит, можно и потерять преимущество. Но Бэкхён не пробует выбраться, он отворачивается и сжимает рот.

— Ладно, вставай, только без глупостей, — решает Чанёль.

Пистолет он убирает в поясную сумку, а неожиданный трофей запирает в свой сундук. Не хватало еще, чтобы Бэкхёна вывернуло в каюте, проветрить помещение нереально, а спать с тошнотворным запахом тем более. Нужно вывести его наверх. Бэкхён садится на кровать, свесив голову, его волосы всклокочены, а короткий чогори перекосился.

— Чего сидишь, пошли, — командует Чанёль.

— Сейчас, только перестанет мутить.

— Сейчас только хуже станет, пошли.

Бэкхён не сопротивляется. Не возмущается он, когда его пропихивают на служебную палубу.

Холодно, сыро и противно. Если днем они выходили на нос, то сейчас Чанёль выбирает для разговора корму, тут не так мокро. Фонарь светит слабо, но этого хватает, чтобы рассмотреть озабоченное лицо Бэкхёна.

— Куда дальше? — спрашивает он.

— Все, стой, дыши, тошнись на здоровье.

— А к капитану?

— Я тебе верю, — говорит Чанёль. — Не знаю почему, но верю.

— Сколько ты хочешь за молчание? — снова спрашивает Бэкхён.

Чанёль ухмыляется. Пока они шли, он успел обдумать все варианты. И самый простой и очевидный — попросить протез. Вопрос в другом: есть ли у этого Бэкхёна возможность заплатить. Ну или свести со знакомым врачом, который сделает это за меньшую сумму.

— Видишь эту руку, — встряхивает калечной рукой Чанёль.

— Тебе нужен протез, я так и думал, — кивает Бэкхён. — Сколько?

— От пяти сотен мун идут хорошие модели, которые меня устроят. Еще за операцию заплатить, а имплант в мозгу у меня уже есть.

— Так сколько?

— Скажем, семьсот, но можешь еще подкинуть, смотря как велика твоя благодарность, — юлит Чанёль.

— Хорошо. С собой у меня столько нет, но могу выписать бумагу, сможешь получить деньги по возвращению в Ханян, — соглашается Бэкхён.

Ликовать раньше времени рано, но Чанёль все равно рад. Разом решилась одна проблема, теперь точно хватит на все, даже на обучение, когда контракт закончится. Вернется из рейса, возьмет перерыв, поставит протез, и будет отрабатывать оставшиеся годы, копя на пошлину за экзамен и обучение. Глядишь, останется на что-нибудь еще, например, починит родной домик. Или отложит для будущей свадьбы, хотя когда она будет, у него даже знакомых девушек нет, чтобы про семью мечтать.

В каюте Бэкхён пишет расписку каллиграфическим почерком, что для Чанёля практически нереально в их условиях. Чтобы черточки не прыгали, ему нужна ровная устойчивая поверхность. Прежде чем окунуть большой палец в чернила и подтвердить бумагу, Чанёль ее читает, чтобы не быть обманутым. Бэкхён выделяет ему тысячу мун за помощь, но не это удивляет, а подпись. Парень подписывается Бён Бэкхёном, чиновником Палаты войск по вопросам общественного правопорядка. Какую важную птицу занесло в котельную! Чанёль борется с лицом, чтобы не показать своих эмоций, но все-таки выдает себя.

— Ты умеешь читать? — удивляется Бэкхён.

— Ну да, что в этом такого? Или вы, господин начальник, думаете, что мы, «подлый люд»*, ничему не обучаемся? — язвит Чанёль.

— Обращайся ко мне как раньше, а то ты меня раскроешь, — просит Бэкхён. Он даже не пытается скрыть досаду в голосе.

— Вот что, господин хороший, вы зачем-то прикинулись кочегаром, не буду вам мешать. Но извольте относиться к делу серьезно. И я не про котельную сейчас, а про ваши тайные дела. Что, подумали, раз люди простые, то глупые и недогадливые? — Чанёль чувствует, что нужно остановиться, но не может. — Раз вы так беспечно светите сумкой, пистолетом, ставите свою подпись, то пускай это все полежит у меня.

— Что?! Мне нужны мои вещи! — возмущается Бэкхён. — Мне надо каждый…

Он останавливается на полуслове.

— Если надо, то буду выдавать, когда потребуется, а пока у меня сохраннее. Тем более, есть дополнительный замок, чем не защита?

Чанёль все скидывает в свой ящик, и пистолет, и не подписанную им самим бумагу. Отпечаток большого пальца он всегда сможет поставить, зато подпись Бён Бэкхёна уже есть.

— Я ведь просто могу пойти к капитану и попросить об услуге, — как будто бы в воздух говорит Бэкхён.

— Если бы мог, то ты бы не страдал морской болезнью в трюме, — скалится Чанёль. — Я так подозреваю, наши соседи напились и спят в кают-компании. Так что давай ложиться. И не пытайся взломать замок. Там пять цифр, замучаешься подбирать.

— И почему из всех напарников мне попался ты, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

— Карма, видать, у тебя плохая. Я не только сообразительный, я еще и образованный, так что не пытайся меня надурить вашими чиновничьими уловками — раскушу и отдам капитану, пусть очистит наш «подлый» трюм от благородных.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подлый люд (чхонмин) — сословие, представлявшее самые различные категории населения: лично-зависимые ноби (как государственные, так и частные), пэкчон — представители «низких» профессий, например мясники и т. п.


	3. День второй. Служебная палуба

Бэкхёна грубо стаскивают с кровати, а он ведь только что уснул. Над ним нависает счастливо скалящийся Чанёль и тащит в котельную.

Притвориться мастеровым было ошибкой, и эта ошибка может стоить слишком дорого. А все из-за того, что Бэкхён пренебрег своей физиологией. Морская болезнь сопровождала его в тайных поездках, но она была легкой, и с ней не составляло труда справляться. Тем более, он никогда не плавал в трюме. Видимо, жара, духота и качка сломили его слабый организм. Остается только надеяться на слово Пак Чанёля.

Джухён передала Бэкхёну все документы по работникам «Белого Журавля», но времени, чтобы изучить их все, у него почти не было. Он помнит досье капитана Ким Чондэ, характеристики бригадиров Ли Хонёна и Ан Джебома, но простых работников просматривал по диагонали, проверяя только на подозрительные детали. Про Чанёля он не может вспомнить почти ничего, кроме возобновления контракта после аварии. Этот необычный факт в память врезался, а все остальное нет.

Бэкхён отлеживается на скамье, встает только после команд бригадира, механически выполняет указания Чанёля. Голова отказывается работать. Ему бы подышать, посидеть в тишине, да и разбудить тренированную память. Запоминать все нереально, Бэкхён пользуется мнемоническими приемами и может воспроизвести все, что когда-либо читал. Ему даже не нужно осмыслять текст, чтобы загрузить в память. Но все его приемы не работают, когда в ушах звенит, в животе крутит, а дышать тяжело из-за респиратора.

Чанёль кашляет. Это не прекращается уже какое-то время, но никому нет дела. У Бэкхёна нет сил встать и чем-то помочь, хотя помогать особо не хочется. Как можно было провалиться в первый же день. И ведь на чем — на несоответствии багажа и статуса. Мог же спрятать сумку в мешок, но не захотел возиться, подумал, что быстро все сделает и успеет вернуться, пока никого в каюте нет. Но хорошо, что Чанёль сразу решил разобраться, а не делать вид, что все в порядке, а потом обсуждать это с товарищами. Слухи гораздо опаснее.

Долго лежать ему не дают. Бригадир налетает коршуном, распекая Бэкхёна.

— У него морская болезнь, — заступается Чанёль.

— А меня это не волнует! Понаберут калек, а они потом работать не могут!

— Простите, это  больше не повторится, — кланяется Бэкхён, пытаясь не дать конфликту разгореться.

Только этого не хватало. Капитан Ким Чондэ был недоволен, что вместо хорошего кочегара ему дают тайного агента. Он предупредил, что малейшая жалоба, и Бэкхёна высадят в ближайшем порту. И обратно возьмут только в качестве пассажира. Он потому и не думает жаловаться на Чанёля, что капитан Ким может осуществить угрозу.

Новый приступ кашля Чанёля заставляет Бэкхёна подпрыгнуть.

— Если ты болен, то носи респиратор. Убьешь себя и что потом? Как будешь деньги тратить?

— Не учи, как мне жить. Еще янбан-слабак будет мне тут указывать. Хоть бы встал поработал.

— Тише ты!

— Да кто нас тут услышит, тут же орать надо, чтобы собеседника понять!

Разговор обрывается с новым кашлем. Бэкхён не развивает тему дальше, но Чанёль прав. Слабак, который избегает трудностей. Может, если не думать о своем состоянии и погрузиться в тяжелый труд, то и тошнота пройдет?

А Чанёль определенно что-то имеет против богатого сословия.

Пароход подходит к Циндао. Наверху, в рубке, сами следят за скоростью, регулируя подачу пару, а им в котельной нужно следить, чтобы давление не разорвало трубы. Они с Чанёлем не очень слаженно вытаскивают топливный ящик и выключают печь. Вода так быстро не остынет, да и уголь экономится.

Чанёль отряхивает руки об и без того грязные паджи*. Бэкхёна передергивает: он старается не думать о том, как сильно он запачкался всего за один день. Помыться негде. Кожа липкая, на шее уже черный налет, под респиратором колется пробивающаяся борода, под ногтями грязь — ужас. Как люди живут без бани столько времени.

Бэкхён не оставляет себе ни минуты на лишние мысли. Он старается выполнять все по схеме, но спешит и постоянно останавливается, чтобы подождать. Удобно сделано, расписано по минутам каждое движение. Сейчас им нужно выгрести часть угля до метки в ящике и вернуть в печь. Бэкхён силится понять смысл, но он никогда не был техником.

Завтрак для него проходит мимо. Он даже смотреть на еду не может, несмотря на то, что чувствует голод. Пока все перед сменой перекусывали, Бэкхён дышал на служебной палубе. Прошлым вечером он ни крошки в рот не взял, а еще все содержимое его желудка оказалось за бортом. Получается, последний раз он ел в Ханяне перед тем, как отправиться на пароход, а было это больше двадцати четырех часов назад. Чанёль заставляет взять чашку горячего чая*. Становится чуть лучше.

За едой мужчины обсуждают, кто куда пойдет. Многие побегут пользоваться услугами проституток, тогда как бригадир советует потерпеть до Шанхая и всей бригадой пойти к местным кисэн*. А Бэкхён хочет одного, чтобы все ушли, и он смог заняться делами. Ну и еще чтобы Чанёль отдал сумку. Тогда ее можно будет перепрятать и не зависеть от наглеца. Пусть подавится своей тысячей.

Последний час перед концом смены они готовят места для другой бригады. Хронометр звенит ровно в тот момент, когда пароход останавливается. Бэкхён с трудом ползет за остальными, заходит в каюту одним из последних и падает на ближайшую кровать. Он не чувствует ног, ему трудно поднять руки и снять защиту с головы, его раздирает желание съесть миску риса и отвращение к еде.

— Э, да младшему совсем плохо. — С Бэкхёна снимают респиратор, гоглы, намбави. — Давайте его вынесем наружу, на твердой земле вмиг оклемается.

Он видит склонившиеся над ним грязные бородатые рожи, среди которых хмурое лицо Чанёля. Этого еще не хватало, чтобы его тащили куда-то. Вряд ли его кто-то в таком виде узнает, но у него дела. Нужно послать сообщение Йерим, что все хорошо, и получить донесение от нее.

— Дайте ему воздуха, а то сейчас на вас стошнит, — говорит Чанёль,

— Мне уже лучше, я чуть-чуть полежу и тоже выйду, — говорит Бэкхён, выдавливая улыбку.

— Да ладно, мы тебя быстрее вынесем, чем ты приползешь на пристань. Быстрее выйдешь, быстрее вернешься, дольше потом поспишь.

— Ага, быстрее выйдешь, дольше с девкой времени проведешь. Или тебе мальчики нравятся? Так это мы тоже знаем, где искать.

Бэкхён стискивает зубы. Он ловит задумчивый взгляд Чанёля. Что у него в голове — не понятно, но есть надежда, что тот догадывается, что у Бэкхёна есть дела.

— А ну брысь, дайте мне мой ящик, встали и не пройти, — ругается Чанёль, расталкивая мужчин и оказываясь рядом.

Он наклоняется к ящику и вертит код.

— Мне нельзя в город, — шепчет Бэкхён. — Помоги.

Мужчины все еще обсуждают, к какой куртизанке лучше вести младшего товарища.

— Эй, вы посмотрите на него, — говорит Чанёль. — Тощий, зеленый, на ногах не стоит, да его даже самая дешевая проститутка не возьмет.

— Ну не сидеть же парню на пароходе. Это же его первый китайский город.

— А что тут смотреть, города еще как такового нет, — отмахивается Чанёль. — Не в деревню, которую для богачей отстроили, идти? Вот Шанхай — это да, туда стоит выйти, а сейчас пусть отлежится после смены.

— Ну, как хотите. Чанёль, догоняй, а мы пошли.

Оказавшись наедине, Бэкхён пытается сесть. Тело слушаться отказывается.

— И что ты собираешься делать, господин хороший? — ухмыляется Чанёль.

— Отдай, пожалуйста, сумку, меня ждут дела.

— Уверен?

Бэкхён встает и тут же падает вперед. Его подхватывает Чанёль, так что он не разбивается, но предатели ноги слушаться не хотят.

— Я в порядке, — настаивает Бэкхён, садясь на кровать. — Минутная слабость, сейчас пройдет.

Тем не менее, быстро восстановить силы не получается. Чанёль не спешит в город, сидит рядом и тоже чего-то ждет. Бэкхён вытаскивает из подкладки пояса часы. Почти время посылать и принимать сообщения, а он встать не может. Что еще он должен пережить за эту неделю?

— Не нужно было так реагировать на слова бригадира и перерабатывать, ты же не контрактник даже, — говорит Чанёль.

— Мне не нужны проблемы с прикрытием. Я буду честно работать, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

— И в каком состоянии ты приедешь в Гонконг? Понятия не имею, что тебя там ждет, но тебе не кажется, что стоит сохранить силы?

Бэкхён удивленно на него смотрит.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, я постараюсь распределить ресурсы правильно, — растерянно благодарит он.

— Не думал, что янбан может выкладываться, — говорит Чанёль.

— Значит, мне не показалось, что у тебя есть ко мне претензии?

— Не показалось. Но не к тебе лично, а вообще.

— Не знаю, что ты имеешь против знати, — качает головой Бэкхён, — не хочу даже догадываться, но не воспринимай меня как врага, пожалуйста. По крайней мере, до конца рейса.

— А потом милостиво разрешишь ненавидеть себя и своих дружков? — ухмыляется Чанёль.

— Сейчас ты тоже можешь ненавидеть их на здоровье, только меня в ту же категорию не приплетай.

Очередная попытка встать оканчивается провалом. Бэкхён сидит на полу, кулаки сжаты, дыхание учащается и снова становится дурно. Годы тренировок идут насмарку, его тело оказалось не готово к обычным нагрузкам простых людей. Столько лет истязать себя, чтобы перестать быть хилым, чахлым задохликом, и что в итоге? Валится с ног из-за усталости. Или морской болезни? Он должен встать и получить сообщение от Йерим. Это его долг перед Императором.

— Что тебе нужно было сделать? — спрашивает Чанёль. — Если ты, конечно, можешь сказать.

— Использовать передатчик и получить сообщение, — отвечает Бэкхён. — А потом отправить ответ.

— Я могу это сделать?

Бэкхён поднимает голову. Чанёль хмурится и держит его сумку. Часы показывают, что время передачи настало.

— Нужно подняться наверх, подойдет служебная палуба, поможешь мне добраться?

— Если тебе нужно было ко времени, то с тобой дольше подниматься. Я быстрее добегу.

— Ладно, — решается Бэкхён.

Он снимает с шеи печать и открывает сумку. Показав, как включить прибор и что с ним делать, Бэкхён отпускает Чанёля и идет за ним. Продвижение идет медленно, на палубу он выбирается спустя почти двадцать минут. Чанёль прячется за прикрытой спасательной шлюпкой и бдит над телеграфом.

— Ничего? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

Чанёль протягивает длинную ленту с точками и черточками. Йерим разошлась, неужели что-то ценное узнала? Бэкхён расшифрует сообщение позже, а пока выстукивает «все хорошо». Времени прошло много, вряд ли девушка столько ждала у открытого окна, но попытаться стоит. Насколько она обеспокоена отсутствием сообщения, не натворит ли глупостей?

Бэкхён делает глубокий вдох. К свежему морскому воздуху примешиваются какие-то запахи. Он прислоняется спиной к борту и закрывает глаза.

— Ты бы сходил в аптеку, у китайцев есть средства от любых болезней, может, найдешь что-нибудь для себя, — предлагает Чанёль.

— Спасибо, — Бэкхён улыбается, продолжая сидеть с закрытыми глазами, — Но мне нельзя выходить. Точнее, я не знаю, чем это чревато.

— Тайные китайские наемные убийцы увидят и начнут охоту?

— Как вариант.

Бэкхён машет головой, прогоняя сонную пелену.

— Чанёль, мне неловко просить, но не мог бы ты помочь?

— С чем именно? Я так-то не против что-то сделать, ты меня хорошо отблагодарил.

Закрыв телеграф, Бэкхён лезет в потайной карман сумки и достает связку цянь*. Идея Чанёля про лекарства неплоха, но кроме этого парня, Бэкхёну доверять некому. Решение, как его замотивировать пришло неожиданно, но показалось хорошим.

— Сходи в аптеку, пожалуйста, — просит Бэкхён, протягивая связку.

— Да тут целое состояние, — присвистывает Чанёль. — Отсчитай немного, эти травки не должны стоить десятки.

— Возьми. На сдачу купишь себе нормальный респиратор, чтобы не ходить и выплевывать кровь.

Очевидно, что Чанёль копит деньги на протез и пренебрегает всем остальным. Пусть воспользуется жестом доброй воли, Бэкхён брал деньги как раз на подобные непредвиденные траты, нечего их хранить.

— Да зачем, мне и так нормально, — отказывается Чанёль. — Мне не нужны подачки.

— Бери в качестве платы за помощь с телеграфом. И за подсказку с аптекой.

— Морской дьявол с тобой, почему вы играете в благородство с такой легкостью?

Чанёль хватает деньги и встает.

— Сам дойдешь, — бурчит он и уходит.

Бэкхён кое-как встает и поднимает сумку. Телеграф, кажется, стал весить больше, чем раньше. На него никто не обращает внимания, и он спокойно спускается в пустую каюту. Распоров мешок, который взял для прикрытия, Бэкхён нашивает на сумку ткань, превращая его в безобразное чудовище. Все дорогие детали он пачкает, протирая грязными угольными перчатками.

Бэкхён снова поднимается на палубу, чтобы не дышать спертым воздухом. Матросы раздеты по пояс и поливают себя водой, которую черпают за бортом. Бэкхён просит окатить и его тоже. Когда вернется домой, обязательно расскажет Джухён, что для рабочих не предусмотрено мытье. Так недолго обзавестись вшами. Пусть подумают над тем, как улучшить условия работы.

Матросы обзывают его бледной глистой. Они все как на подбор крепкие, хорошо сбитые, на их фоне Бэкхён действительно выглядит тускло. Да он по сравнению с любым из обслуживающих корабль мужчин смотрится печально. Взять того же Чанёля, как он вырос, что на две головы выше среднего мужчины.

Прохлаждаясь на воздухе, Бэкхён находит равновесие. Свежо, не мутит, голова не кружится, пот не льется по спине. Еще бы что-нибудь с пробивающейся бородой сделать, но не все удовольствия сразу.

Память услужливо разворачивает перед Бэкхёном досье на Пак Чанёля, стоит ему сосредоточиться. Двадцать семь лет, не женат, плавает пять лет, два года на «Ким Суро», три на «Белом Журавле». Заключил стандартный контракт на восемь лет с получением привилегии сдать государственный экзамен. Отец крестьянин, но пошел работать на первый пароход, умер спустя четыре года. Мать швея, живет в Ханяне. А вот это уже интересно, обучался в буддистском монастыре, готовился стать монахом, но ушел, когда его отец поступил на пароход. Значит, образованный. После аварии на «Ким Суро» отказался от предложения сдать экзамен в качестве компенсации за травму, а взял деньги.

Что же получается, Чанёль может сдать экзамен, для этого есть все, но он отказывается, лечится и возвращается на пароход, чтобы работать без респиратора и кашлять кровью. Понятно, что он хочет хороший протез, а не самодельную конструкцию, но на протез можно заработать будучи чиновником. Любой бы ухватился за возможность подняться на ступень выше и не уничтожать здоровье, но Чанёль почему-то этого не сделал. У него есть какая-то цель? Это нужно выяснить. Если у Бэкхёна будет возможность помочь с достижением цели, то он сможет манипулировать Чанёлем ради дела. Точнее, просить его о помощи, мотивируя исполнением мечты. Из него мог бы выйти неплохой помощник, знающий подводные камни жизни простых людей.

Бэкхён видит мельком, как на пароход возвращается Йерим, но не смеет подать знака, что все хорошо. Если окно ее каюты оставалось открытым, то она обнаружит послание.

— Вот ты где, а я ищу, — раздается над ухом гулкий бас.

Чанёль солнечно улыбается, гоглы, удерживающие выбившиеся из пучка волосы, скособочены, а лицо сияет гладкой кожей без намека на щетину.

— И побриться успел, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

— И побриться, и в баню, и аптека там была. — Он протягивает мешочек, в котором похрустывают травы. — Чай специальный от укачивания. А респираторы все дорогие, то есть в принципе твоих денег бы на него хватило, но тогда я бы не купил трав.

— Поэтому ты пошел в баню,— хмурится Бэкхён.

— Не только, — ухмыляется Чанёль. — Вместо респиратора я взял лекарство для дыхания. Ты же не против, что я поменял одно на другое. Смысл же был в том, чтобы я не выплевывал легкие, так?

На это возразить нечего. Да и смысл, это были уже деньги Чанёля, он может распоряжаться ими как хочет.

Они спускаются в кают-компанию, там есть горячие чайники, можно заварить травки. А еще время обеда. После пары глотков отвара, Бэкхён снова чувствует желание есть, даже несмотря на скудный выбор. Рис, рыба, что может быть лучше после голодовки. Чанёль разводит свое лекарство и с грустной миной цедит из кружки. Они сидят с краю обеденного стола, людей мало, в основном все на берегу. Самое время прощупывать Чанёля.

— А что дают контрактникам? — спрашивает Бэкхён. — Кроме привилегии сдать экзамен.

— Захотелось влиться в нашу дружную компанию? —  ухмыляется Чанёль. — Да много чего, вот замок на ящике. Еще я могу просить больше еды, но повара жадные, много не допросишься. Защиту всю выдают.

— Перчатки, шапки и так далее?

— И респираторы, и кожаные фартуки, только эти никто не носит, — кивает Чанёль. — А еще мы можем раз в год попроситься к лекарю. У нас королевские условия, по сравнению со многими. Даже механикам или стюардам, а эти вообще абы кого не набирают, только самых лучших, не дают посещение врача.

— А я респиратор покупал, — сетует Бэкхён.

— Тебе-то что, ты же янбан, — еле слышно ворчит Чанёль.

— Да ничего. Просто вряд ли респиратор стоил так дорого, как ты говоришь. Я дал денег с большим запасом, у тебя бы хватило и на лекарство и на него, а остатки я и так спрашивать не собирался. Но ты почему-то решил схитрить.

Бэкхён себе наливает целебный чай.

— И? — спрашивает Чанёль. — Если ты такой догадливый, то почему так бездарно ошибся с сумкой?

— Пренебрег риском, потому что не знал, что простые люди бывают сообразительными, — признается Бэкхён. — Но я это учел и больше не повторю ошибку.

— А куда сумку дел? — переводит тему Чанёль.

— Замаскировал. Так на что ты копишь, Чанёль?

— От моего ответа зависит, будешь ты обвинять меня в краже или нет?

— Какой краже, ты о чем, — улыбается Бэкхён. — Это были твои деньги, но ты почему-то пытался скормить мне оправдания, хотя я не просил. А это заставляет задуматься, стоит ли тебе доверять.

— Стоит. Я не думал, что можно тратить, как мне будет удобнее.

— И на что же ты копишь, если протез считай уже есть?

— Ты не поймешь, — отмахивается Чанёль. — Мне для дела.

— Да? Ну ладно, я хотел оказать тебе услугу, если это в моих силах, в обмен на помощь с твоей стороны. Ну раз не хочешь говорить, я и предлагать не буду.

— Нет, стой, подожди, — Чанёль хватается за голову, сбивая гоглы еще больше. — Ты правда думал о том, чтобы предложить поработать с тобой над делом? А Палата войск имеет влияние на Морскую академию?

— Безусловно.

— Я хочу поступить, — говорит Чанёль. — У меня почти все для этого есть, вот протез благодаря тебе, и к концу контракта были бы деньги на пошлину и чтобы заплатить за обучение. Если бы ты мог как-то им намекнуть, что я хороший парень и меня надо брать…

— Я могу сделать так, чтобы тебя приняли бесплатно, — улыбается Бэкхён. — Если, конечно, ты проявишь себя хорошо.

— А если не проявлю?

— Простое рекомендательное письмо тоже улучшит твои шансы на поступление. Сможешь пройти без экзамена, но заплатишь полную стоимость.

Бэкхён не ожидает, что Чанёль полезет обниматься. Тот бурно радуется, привлекая внимание, приходится выводить его подальше от людей. Уже на опостылевшей служебной палубе Чанёль кланяется в пояс.

— Не привлекай к нам внимание, — просит Бэкхён. — Все, я понял, ты это хочешь больше жизни, так что хватит благодарить.

— Будем новую бумагу составлять? — деловито интересуется Чанёль.

— Я бы не хотел. Одно дело простое вознаграждение, мало ли чем ты мне помог, другое, если ты будешь связан с Гонконгом.

Бэкхён оглядывается. На его взгляд сейчас слишком много матросов на палубе. Они далеко и вряд ли слышат, но лучше найти место поукромнее. Он смотрит время, до отправления двадцать минут, наверняка бригада уже вернулась, значит, в каюте тихо не будет.

— За той шлюпкой никого не видно, можно там спрятаться, — предлагает Чанёль, уловив его мысли.

Укрывшись свисающим куском мешковины, они устраиваются в небольшом пространстве между лодкой и бортом. Бэкхён прижимается к Чанёлю, чтобы шептать ему на ухо суть дела.

Договор они составлять не будут, придется доверять друг другу. Если гонконгское дело провалится, и выяснят, что Чанёль с ним как-то связан, то плакала его карьера капитана. Бэкхён ему довериться может, досье было убедительным и помощь показательной. Всегда оставался шанс, что Чанёль — контрагент, но его биография не дает сомневаться.

Бэкхён кратко обрисовывает ситуацию, но ему приходится пояснять детали из-за незнания Чанёля дворцовых интриг. Так как Бэкхён оказался не в состоянии поддерживать прикрытие и готовиться к прибытию в Гонконг, ему нужен помощник. Чанёль знает корабль, умеет обращаться с техникой, у него зоркий глаз. Если Бэкхён будет валиться без сил после смены, то Чанёль будет оперировать телеграфом. Научиться выстукивать сообщения легко, а расшифрует Бэкхён как-нибудь сам. И если раньше Бэкхён думал, что притвориться «подлым людом» легко, то сейчас видит, сколько нюансов не учел. Времени на погружение в легенду было мало, сейчас его нет и подавно, поэтому нужен поводырь.

— Поди, ты Императора лично знаешь? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Допустим.

— А можешь ему рассказать, как простых людей притесняют? Что помещики плату за землю задирают, работать приходится от зари до зари и даже дольше, дети умирают едва родившись, потому что не пускали бабу к лекарю из-за работы. И так далее.

— Думаешь, Император не в курсе ваших бед?

— Если да, то почему бездействует? — возмущается Чанёль.

Бэкхён вздыхает.

— Не все так просто. Землевладельцы и промышленники не настроены что-то делать во благо народа, при этом теряя деньги. Я не знаю никого, кроме господина Бэ, кто стал бы выбивать для своих работников привилегии.

— Да, господин Бэ чудо, а не хозяин. Отец работал у Им Инсона, так смены были по четырнадцать часов, о защите тогда еще не слышали, кормили мало.

Чанёль замолкает. Бэкхён не решается что-то сказать или возразить, из досье он помнит, что старший Пак умер. Вот и причина.

— Не любишь богатых людей, потому что они думают только о своей выгоде? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Зришь в корень.

— Не могу тебя разубедить в этом, прости.

— Но ты отличаешься. Ты узнал о том, что мне хочется, и предложил честный обмен. Исполняешь мое желание, а я тебе помогаю. Мог бы просто приказать и все.

— И как бы я это сделал, если нахожусь здесь не в качестве Старшего агента? — фыркает Бэкхён.

— Ну запугал бы, не знаю, — Чанёль чешет голову и пожимает плечами.

Раздаются шаги.

— Эй, тут кто-то есть?

Бэкхён дергается. Куда деться и что врать? Да что не так с этим пароходом, почему он теряет здесь бдительность. Чанёль реагирует быстрее: он притягивает Бэкхёна и накрывает его губы своими.

— О, голубки, а ну кышь, тут не место миловаться, — находят их матросы.

Бэкхён чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. Они с Чанёлем кланяются и просят прощения. Неожиданный поступок их спас, но почему Чанёль его поцеловал? Можно же было придумать тысячи отговорок и причин, а не только этот.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Чанёль, когда они лезут в трюм. — Если тебе было неприятно, то прости, я машинально.

— У меня невеста есть, — зачем-то говорит Бэкхён.

— О. Не переживай, это не считается, это для дела было.

— Все в порядке. Наверное.

Бэкхён врет и продолжает краснеть. Он борется с собой уже много лет, хотя и понимает, что его осуждать никто не будет. Но перед отцом стыдно, единственный сын, наследник, должен продолжить род, и тут такое. Нужно выбросить все лишние мысли из головы, и так ошибается на каждом шагу. Но как, если он теперь будет думать о причинах и мотивах. Бэкхён даже подозревает, что неспроста решил привлечь Чанёля к делу.

— Слушай, можно последний тайный вопрос? — шепчет Чанёль, слишком близко к нему склоняясь.

— Давай.

— А в подвалах дворца есть человекоподобные паровые машины, управляемые людьми?

Бэкхён сдерживает смешок.

— Нет, в подвалах никаких человекоподобных машин нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Паджи — мужские широкие штаны  
> Кисэн — элитные куртизанки, не оказывающие сексуальные услуги. В Китае называются по-другому, но малообразованные кочегары называют их по-корейски  
> Цянь — китайская монета с отверстием посередине. Прообраз всех азиатских круглых монет.  
> Для справки: чаем в Корее называют все, что можно залить кипятком, так что это не обязательно традиционные чайные листья.


	4. День третий. Палуба второго класса

Если бы не необходимость быстро и незаметно попасть в Гонконг, Цзытао никогда бы не сел на корейский пароход. А тем более, не купил билет во второй класс.

Утренняя прохлада приносит успокоение. Цзытао поправляет перчатки и сжимает предплечья. Как же болит. Но пока нельзя ничего сделать, предыдущая доза была не так давно. Это все морской воздух и сырость, из-за них тело ноет. Порыв ветра лохматит длинную челку, коса взлетает и бьет по спине. Он передергивает плечами, английский сюртук сидит не по фигуре, купленный на скорую руку в магазине готового костюма, а не сшитый на заказ. Что поделать, нужно слиться с Гонконгской толпой.

Внимание Цзытао привлекает шум на выходе на палубу. Стюарды не хотят пускать какого-то богатого корейца, показывая пальцами наверх. Ох уж эти корейские лорды, ведь есть же расписание, что ранним утром на палубе второго класса гуляют простолюдины, а после двенадцати она полностью в их распоряжении. Как будто им мало палубы первого класса, открытой круглосуточно. Цзытао снова смотрит на море. Его время не кончилось, не уйдет, даже если его попросят вернуться в каюту.

Корейцы приходят к какому-то соглашению, и молодой богач идет к корме. Цзытао краем глаза замечает книгу с иероглифами на обложке, но не успевает прочесть. Кореец не обращает ни на кого внимания, садится в кресло и раскрывает книжку. Цзытао искоса на него поглядывает, интересно все-таки. Дома ему доводилось сталкиваться с корейцами, но никогда со знатью. А этот юноша явно не из простых богатых промышленников или торговцев.

Халат, или как он называется, светло-зеленый, очень чистый цвет, не абы какой. Широкие штаны сверкают белизной. Шляпа черная, с широкими полями, держится на завязках и украшена нитью переливающихся камней, свисающей вокруг лица. Внешность приятная, можно даже сказать, красивая. Холеное ухоженное лицо, аккуратные ногти, белоснежная кожа. Если бы Цзытао знал особенности корейского этикета, то, может быть, и угадал, кто этот бунтарь, пожелавший читать внизу и не обращающий внимание на простых людей.

— Сударь, простите, вы мне не поможете? — на мандарине спрашивает у Цзытао кореец.

Цзытао оглядывается, но рядом с ним никого, значит, только к нему может обращаться юноша.

— Да, господин, чем я могу быть полезен?

Странно, что из всех гуляющих по палубе выбрали именно его. Хотя Цзытао вроде как единственный не пялился в открытую.

— Я пытаюсь разобраться в тексте, но никак не могу понять предложение. — Кореец указывает на соседнее кресло, предлагая сесть.

Подбегает дежурящий стюард, но юноша отсылает его властным жестом. Получив возможность рассмотреть его ближе, Цзытао сразу замечает бронзовую пластину за ухом. Имплант, но какого назначения? Становится еще интереснее. На щеке юноши еле заметный шрам. Офицер? Приближенный императора? Про корейскую знать ходят слухи, что они помешаны на внешней красоте и любой изъян становится причиной вечного позора. Значит, он из тех, кто может себе позволить иметь шрамы.

Цзытао читает предложенную страницу и узнает «Цветок сливы в золотой вазе». Он может только предположить, насколько пунцовыми стали его щеки. Богатый корейский господин читает эротический роман. Он вообще знает, что читает? Судя по тому, что он в начале, то нет.

— Простите, я не могу вам помочь, — качает головой Цзытао.

— Да что такое? Мне и наверху все отказали. Не поверю, что никто читать не умеет.

— Дело не в умении. В этой книге описаны сцены соития мужчины и женщины. И ваше предложение касается именно этого.

Кореец вертит книгу и вчитывается в непонятную фразу.

— Как тигр, упавший на антилопу и взбирающийся на Священный Храм Будды может быть про соитие? — восклицает он.

— У некоторых иероглифов есть другое значение.

Юноша захлопывает книгу. Он поджимает губы и, прищурившись, смотрит в открытое море.

— Меня зовут О Сехун, — представляется кореец. — Направлен в посольство в Гонконге. Рад познакомиться.

— Тао, — помедлив, отвечает Цзытао. — Торговец.

— Что продаете? Или покупаете? — продолжает светскую беседу господин О.

— Скорее присматриваюсь. Буду думать, где чего не хватает и всякое такое, — уклоняется от ответа Цзытао.

Странный кореец не прогоняет его, хотя больше не нуждается в помощи. Если бы вместо него сидел китайский лорд, то на палубе уже было бы пусто. О Сехун представился как дипломат, значит, принадлежит знати.

— Пожалуйста, не вставайте, — шепчет господин О, косясь на ошивающегося неподалеку стюарда.

Цзытао смотрит на обливающегося потом служащего, переводит взгляд на верхнюю палубу. Оттуда прямо на них смотрит хрупкая девушка, утопающая в пышной юбке. За ней возвышается увалень с бритым лбом.

— Сбежали от назойливой поклонницы? — решается спросить Цзытао.

— Что? А, нет, — О Сехун замечает девушку наверху. — Она меньшее из всех зол, я бы, может, и не прибежал сюда, приди она раньше.

— Любите тишину?

— Не совсем, у нас с моими знакомыми по многим вопросам не совпадают мнения, и я не хочу, чтобы меня лишний раз переубеждали.

Господин О морщится.

— Разрешите полюбопытствовать? — спрашивает Цзытао. — В чем же вы расходитесь?

— У вас есть наемные рабочие, Тао? — спрашивает кореец.

— Есть, но здесь я один, — не моргнув глазом, врет Цзытао.

— И какие у них условия труда? Сколько вы им платите? Есть ли выходные, отпуска? Медицинские обследования?

Цзытао теряется от таких вопросов. По легенде он из Гонконга, но тамошнее трудовое законодательство для него неведомо. Зато родное знает назубок. Скорее всего, кореец тоже не разбирается в этом вопросе.

— Все как у всех, выходные на праздники, разумеется, британские. И еще две недели на Новый Год, — врет Цзытао.

— Западный или Лунный?

— Лунный, разумеется.

— А сколько часов в неделю работают?

— Ну смотрите, — фантазирует Цзытао о своем «деле». — Продавец или продавщица в лавку на целый день, всю неделю. Получают по полдоллара* в час. Носильщики нанимаются на один раз, но люди всегда одни и те же приходят. Им уже доллар в час, но они управляются быстро. Еще есть мальчишка на побегушках, в день у него выходит три-четыре доллара.

Он надеется, что это вранье удовлетворит господина О. Выдумывает не на пустом месте, вспоминает овощную лавку, куда всегда заходит.

— И этого хватает, чтобы жить? Чтобы нормально питаться, иметь хорошее жилье, посещать врача? — допытывается кореец.

— Никто не жалуется.

Еще бы. Некому же жаловаться.

— Подозреваю, они не хотят терять место, — качает головой господин О. — И как обстоят дела с ценами в Гонконге? Например, этот мальчишка, что может купить на три доллара?

— Дешевую китайскую еду, — пожимает плечами Цзытао. — Если бы им было мало, они бы постарались найти другое место.

— Сомневаюсь, иногда лучше работать там, где хоть что-то есть, чем искать место лучше и не найти.

— Хотите сказать, что у меня рабские условия? — оскорбляется за несуществующую лавку Цзытао.

— Хочу сказать, что нужно думать не только о прибыли, но и о людях, — господин О поджимает губы и гневно сверкает глазами. — Легко иметь деньги и не замечать угнетения простых людей. Но это бесчеловечно и низко, наживаться на других.

Цзытао еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Восторженный глупый юнец, не понимающий, как устроен мир. Если он с такими ж темами подходит к знати, то понятно, почему его хотят переубедить. Мир жесток и не всегда справедлив, но если человек сам не может подняться со дна, преодолеть трудности, выбиться на хорошее место, то зачем ему помогать и насильно вытаскивать наверх? Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Цзытао мог бы хоть собственную жизнь привести в пример, да зачем. Высокородные глупцы, помешанные на благородных идеалах, встречались и в Китае, и по опыту общения с ними можно сказать, что они не видят ничего за своими фантазиями.

— Если человек не может помочь себе сам, — медленно говорит Цзытао, — то ему не нужна помощь извне.

— Вы разве не поможете подняться старику, упавшему на улице? — презрительно спрашивает господин О.

— Ни в коем случае. Это еще больше уронит его честь.

— Это бессердечно.

— Это как раз таки благородно. Оставить человека бороться с трудностями, чтобы он преодолел все препятствия и нашел просветление. Если моим работникам нужно больше денег, то пусть что-то для этого делают сами, а не надеются, что я повышу им жалование.

Кореец возмущенно молчит. Цзытао не испытывает ни малейших угрызений совести. Интересно было бы узнать, как работают простые люди в Чосоне. Для этого достаточно посмотреть вокруг, он ведь на корейском пароходе, а это маленький Чосон и есть. Вряд ли всех желающих пускают в машинное отделение, но стюарды явно живут неплохо.

Два удара в гонг возвещают о конце прогулочного времени. Цзытао встает и откланивается.

— Тао, пообещайте, что мы продолжим разговор, — просит господин О. — Вы ближе всех, с кем я общался, к простым людям. Мне нужно знать больше.

— Всенепременно, господин, — кланяется Цзытао.

Ни за что он больше не появится на палубе. Будет сидеть в своей каюте до самого Гонконга. В крайнем случае, выйдет в кают-компанию второго класса.

Ноющая боль в руках вернулась, стоило зайти в каюту. Повезло купить самый дорогой билет второго класса и плыть одному. Не хватало еще ютиться в каютах на несколько человек. Цзытао вытаскивает чемодан, достает курительницу и нащупывает спрятанный за подкладкой кулек со смесью. Пронести много не было возможности, входящих на борт досматривали. Этой дозы должно было хватить на два дня, но боль усилилась. Придется в Шанхае искать еще и придумывать, как протащить. А ему и без опиума есть что прятать от корейцев.

Вязкий сладковатый дым окружает Цзытао, когда он разгоняет курительницу. Блаженство. Боль отступает, сознание становится легким и стремится упорхнуть далеко. Цзытао снимает перчатки и щелкает механическими пальцами. Хорошо.

Незадолго до прибытия в Шанхай он собирает сумку, с которой выйдет в город. Все еще окутанный опиумным флером, Цзытао выходит, запирая каюту и забирая ключ. Его положено сдавать, но Цзытао ни в коем случае не нужно, чтобы туда кто-нибудь зашел и учуял запах дыма. Пока он ждет на палубе очереди, чтобы выйти, мимо него проносится высокий чумазый кореец с большим мешком на плече. Вот вам и вольности для рабочих трюма: могут выходить и показываться на глаза пассажирам.

Выпускают на берег без проблем, но спустя полчаса, когда пароход покидают все желающие из первого класса. Новый знакомый, О Сехун ведет под руку ту девушку с верхней палубы, за ними идут, по видимому, служанка и телохранитель. Второй вызывает у Цзытао недоумение, если утром его было плохо видно, то сейчас из-под традиционного китайского костюма видны татуировки. Какой-то клановый боец, но на таком расстоянии Цзытао не может определить принадлежность. Странно, обычно триады не дают своих воинов в телохранители. И к тому же, зачем охранять девчонку? Нужно быть осторожнее и на всякий случай больше не попадаться ему на глаза.

Цзытао петляет между криво сколоченных домиков, забредая далеко в рыбацкий район. Здесь тихо, в отличие от шумного порта, все работают, кто в море, кто по дому. Он снимает сюртук, достает из сумки халат, обувь и черную маску на все лицо. Переодевшись, Цзытао закалывает челку, поднимает косу наверх и скручивает в пучок, закрепляя под шапочкой. Он снимает перчатки и надевает маску.

На пути в центр Шанхая ему все кланяются, кто-то пытается упасть в ноги и о чем-то попросить. У него нет времени разбираться, он игнорирует все просьбы, отсылая их к местным судьям. Недалеко от рынка Цзытао снова видит О Сехуна, на этот раз с пожилым корейцем с седыми волосами. Не отвлекаясь на них, он проскальзывает мимо рыбных рядов и выходит на боковую улочку. В тени домов стоит фигура в такой же маске и с механическими руками. Цзытао кланяется.

— Да будет ясен ум Императора, — шепчет он приветствие.

— Да будет. Не думал, что пошлют именно тебя, — задорно отвечает судья.

Под маской не видно лица, но Цзытао не нужно гадать, кто хозяин знакомого голоса.

— Рад тебя видеть. Получилось что-нибудь узнать?

— Немного. Но тебе понравится. Пойдем в чайную, там безопаснее.

Судья отступает назад и отодвигает грязную занавеску. Цзытао ни за что бы не догадался, что в грязном проулке есть что-то помимо крыс. Внутри несколько столиков, отгороженных ширмами. Несмотря на то, что посетителей нет, играет на цисяньцине* девушка. Хозяин расторопно приносит чайник и чашки и исчезает.

— Можешь снять маску, нас не будут подслушивать, — говорит судья, открывая лицо.

— Раз ты уверен, то не буду возражать.

Цзытао откладывает маску на край стола и рассматривает старого знакомого. Тот улыбается, несмотря на важность дела, а на щеке все так же играет ямочка.

— Что, снова в Шанхае, да?

— Снова, Исин, снова, — улыбается Цзытао. — Как дела в Академии? Старый дурак Хуан Лэй все еще настаивает, что философия важнее медицины?

— А то как же, иначе его лекции уберут из обучения. Но пока держится, хотя из-за него куча перспективных студентов проваливаются.

— Да, это то еще испытание, — ежится Цзытао, вспоминая итоговый экзамен.

В Шанхайской Императорской Академии он провел одни из лучших дней своей жизни, когда все было просто и понятно. А сейчас, став судьей и получив желаемое, он  вынужден преодолевать все новые и новые трудности, зарабатывая уважение и продвигаясь по чинам.

— Завидую, тебе дали такое дело, а я вожусь с рыбацкими кражами, — вздыхает Исин.

— Нечему завидовать, — морщится Цзытао. — Хуан Сяомин, на которого я работаю, послал меня, потому что считает эту линию пустышкой.

— Не удалось понравиться?

— Мягко сказано.

Он бы с удовольствием рассказал приятелю о причинах, но тогда навлек бы тень позора на Верховного Судью. А ему это не нужно, он сам потом не отмоется.

— Но если я справлюсь, ему придется со мной считаться, и тогда можно рассчитывать на самостоятельные дела.

— А не боишься, что он присвоит твои заслуги?

— Пусть только попробует.

Цзытао отпивает чай. Исин задумчиво улыбается и греет руки о чашку. Хотя греть он их не может, механизмы не могут мерзнуть. Фантомные ощущения есть у каждого знакомого Цзытао, вот у Исина всегда «мерзнут» руки. А ему досталась нефантомная боль.

— Магазинчик старого Цзы еще работает? — уточняет Цзытао.

— Куда денется, — фыркает Исин. — Так и не прошло?

Цзытао качает головой.

— Ладно, давай ближе к делу. Мне нужно успеть вернуться на пароход в виде гонконгского китайца.

— Этот ваш Ву Ифань — неуловимая пташка, — начинает Исин. — В Шанхае не светился, информаторы утверждают, что здесь у него ставок нет.

— То есть, ты не можешь меня ничем порадовать?

— Кое-что все-таки есть.

— Не тяни!

— Но ты же понимаешь, что я не могу рассказать тебе просто так, — Намекает на взаимную услугу Исин. — Я узнал информацию по своей инициативе, меня не погладят по головке, если это выяснится. Ты должен был послать официальный запрос.

— На это не было времени, — бурчит Цзытао.

— Я знаю. Но не волнуйся, моя просьба тебя не отяготит.

Цзытао кивает, готовый слушать.

— Нужно передать нашему судье в Гонконге послание, — говорит Исин. — Мы знаем, что он потерял доступ к телеграфу, а посылать туда письмо неразумно. Раз ты все равно туда направляешься, то захватишь шифровку? Все равно ты будешь там быстрее, чем кто-либо из наших доберется по материку.

— Думаю, это равноценная услуга. Согласен.

Исин ломает левое запястье, открывается полость, и он достает запечатанный коричневый квадратик и миниатюрный футляр для свитков.

— В свитке расшифровка последнего донесения. Там он указывает, где тайник. Конверт спрячешь, где он сказал.

— Ясно. — Цзытао тоже прячет все в левой руке. — Что с Ву Ифанем?

— Он в Гонконге.

Исин пьет чай, а Цзытао ждет продолжения.

— И? Это все?

— А тебе не достаточно? — недоуменно хлопает глазами Исин.

— Ты издеваешься?!

— Хочу немного моральной компенсации за полученные неудобства.

— Кто еще знает, что Ву Ифань в Гонконге?

— Те, кто занимаются слежкой за триадой, и еще застрявший в Гонконге Лухань-гэгэ. Это он потерял доступ к телеграфу. Так что, если кто официально спросит — тут же узнает.

— А Хуан Сяомин уверен, что все ниточки остаются в Пекине, — задумывается Цзытао. — Даже если он вспомнит, что можно послать запрос, ему ответят минимум через неделю, пока эта бюрократическая машина будет крутиться.

— Да, волноваться тебе не о чем. Успеешь обогнать начальника.

— Но где мне искать Ву Ифаня?

— Свяжись с Луханем-гэгэ. Вместе с конвертом оставь весточку и от себя. Не думаю, что он откажет.

Чайник заканчивается. Цзытао разворачивает правую ладонь и щелкает крышкой. До отправления парохода около часа, а ему еще нужно забежать к старику Цзы.

— До нас дошли только слухи, может, утолишь мое любопытство? — спрашивает Исин.

— Один вопрос. Мне нужно бежать.

— Как сильно зарвался Ву Ифань?

— Выдачей исполнителя не отделается, — вздыхает Цзытао. — У Чиновника нашли взятку, поддельные бумаги, переписку с разными кланами триады. С одной стороны, хорошо, что систему от него избавили, но улик хватит, чтобы прижучить половину банд точно. Скорее всего, из Ву Ифаня и его клана сделают наглядный пример, почему не стоит наглеть лезть куда не надо. А тем более, в политику.

— Ух ты, а что он натворил?

— Задумал продавать в Чосоне опиум. Он там запрещен, как ты знаешь, и вполне может разразиться еще одна Опиумная война. Император намекнул, чтобы живым Ву Ифань из наших рук не ушел.

— И какое нам дело до Чосона?

— Спроси что-нибудь другое, я не разбираюсь в политике. Я утолил твое любопытство?

— Вполне.

Цзытао раскланивается. Несмотря на сложности в общении, он рад видеть приятеля. Но нужно поспешить в аптеку, причем, переодеться обратно в европейскую одежду. Нельзя, чтобы судью увидели рядом с опиумом.

Старый Цзы узнает его, помогает спрятать внутри рук кульки и желает удачи. Цзытао сильно рискует не только билетом на пароход, но и местом в штате Верховного Судьи. У них должна быть безупречная репутация, а значит, никакого опиума, никаких порочащих связей, в особенности с мужчинами, никаких взяток. И если с последним у Цзытао проблем нет, то с остальным беда. Не ходить по проституткам и куртизанкам легко, но есть Хуан Сяомин, который дает намеки, а Цзытао их отвергает. Он бы не против согласиться, судья Хуан мужчина хоть куда, но если что случится, виноват будет Цзытао. Хватает опасности быть раскрытым за курением опиума. Но тут он ничего не может поделать, его тело отвергает обязательные для судей протезы. Только так он может унять боль.

По возвращению вещи Цзытао смотрят не так тщательно. Он рад, потому что из-за секретов в руках, суставы плохо гнутся. Когда он останавливается, чтобы открыть дверь и прошмыгнуть в каюту, но не выпустить характерный запах, то видит, как из служебных помещений под руки выводят О Сехуна. За ним поднимается капитан с недовольным лицом. Цзытао сдерживает улыбку и проскальзывает в каюту. Кажется, кто-то пытался устроить бунт на корабле против угнетателей чужой свободы. Поделом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В Гонконге установлена своя денежная единица — гонконгский доллар.  
> Цисяньцинь — 7-струнный щипковый музыкальный инструмент, разновидность цитры.


	5. День четвертый. Первый класс

Сехун заставляет подать завтрак до его начала, чтобы успеть сойти на берег. В Тайчжоу они прибывают утром, а он хочет успеть посмотреть окрестности. Кроме него в столовой только слуги, но это его не сильно печалит, все равно компания не самая лучшая. Министр Чхве опять будет приставать с политикой и всякими странными предложениями, торговец Ким Юнмин слишком некрасиво ест, старушка Хэён глуховата, подслеповата и криклива, а Йерим засоня. Вот и все из первого класса, кто остался на «Белом Журавле» после Шанхая. Из всех попутчиков Сехуну приятно общаться разве что с Йерим, хотя девушка и не могла поддержать разговор на социальные темы. Зато внимательно слушала и не возражала. Жаль, что она едет к жениху.

В Тайчжоу никто не выходит и не садится. Сехун в одиночестве гуляет по шумной деревне, покупает закуски, пытается общаться, но занятые жители просят состоятельного господина не отвлекать от работ. Приходится возвратиться на корабль.

По верхней палубе уже прогуливается Йерим. Рановато для нее. Сехун здоровается, она расспрашивает про деревню. Он рад поболтать, поделиться впечатлениями, но долго с Йерим находиться не может — смущает молчаливый охранник-китаец. Мужчина всегда стоит за девушкой, практически нависает, рядом с ним невозможно разговаривать. Он не говорит, но Сехун по глазам видит, что его готовы убить за любое неосторожное движение. Пульс китайца каждый раз учащается, стоит к ней приблизиться на непозволительное расстояние.

Услышав, как с капитанского мостика спускается Ким Чондэ, Сехун откланивается и сбегает вниз. После вчерашнего ему не хочется попадаться на глаза капитану, хотя ему стоит сказать спасибо. Попав в трюм, Сехун с его чувствительными имплантами едва не оглох. Хорошо вовремя заметили и вывели, но его потом все равно мутило. Бедные люди, кто работает внизу.

Еще нет двенадцати, а на входе на палубу второго класса стоит другой стюард, поэтому Сехуна опять не хотят туда пускать. Но он видит знакомого китайца с косичкой и подлетает поздороваться. Тао кланяется, на его губах замирает полуулыбка. Ритм его сердца медленнее, чем накануне, что странно. Вчера пульс скакал как бешеный, то ли из-за недовольства выбранной темы, то ли из-за чего-то еще. Может, китайцу не понравилось, что спрашивают про его коммерческие дела.

— Рад видеть вас, Тао, — кланяется Сехун.

— Хотите опять что-нибудь про книгу спросить? Или уговорить работать себе в убыток? — с мягкой полуулыбкой спрашивает китаец.

Он подтягивает перчатки наверх, хотя они натянуты до предела и вот-вот разойдутся по швам.

— Думаю, второе. Кажется, у вас есть предрасположенность к равенству, — замечает Сехун.

— Это почему же?

— Вы не бросились останавливать меня от поклона. Вы не лебезите и не пресмыкаетесь. И вы не боитесь сказать свое мнение.

— Может, в Чосоне так и принято, но в Гонконге с этим проще. — Сердце Тао пропускает удар.

— А что еще есть интересного в Гонконге? — спрашивает Сехун.

Пульс китайца учащается. Его зрачки расширены, так что Сехун видит себя. К чему такая реакция организма?

— Джонки* с красными парусами. И множество западных  кораблей. Гонконг, хоть и большой, но это рыбацкий город.

— А мне казалось, что он превратился в западный город. По крайней мере, мне так рассказывали.

— Не так много времени прошло с тех пор, как он был Сянганом, так что западного в нем пока что мало, — пожимает плечами Тао. — Я в те места не хожу, подсказать не могу. Мои интересы — это рынки и своя лавка.

На берегу суетятся люди. Погрузочные ленты медленно отъезжают от парохода. Скоро отправление.

— Можно спросить по поводу вашего шрама? — говорит Тао. — Не дает покоя, у вас такое красивое лицо, и вы не скрываете рубец.

— Я не помню, откуда он. В детстве подрался, видимо, — пожимает плечами Сехун. — Спасибо за комплимент, я польщен.

— Так жалко.

Тао протягивает руку и едва не дотрагивается до шрама. Сехун не ожидает такой фамильярности и дергается.

— Ох, простите, я не должен был, не знаю, что на меня нашло, — кланяется китаец. — Этого больше не повторится, простите. Мне нужно идти.

Сехун не успевает сказать, что ничего страшного, просто неожиданно, как Тао убегает. Тем не менее, его пульс ровный, в отличие от минутного разговора про Гонконг. А еще Сехун успел услышать странное жужжание, когда Тао поднес руку. Обычно так звучат механические приборы, но он не видел за ушами Тао имплантов для протезов.

Странный этот Тао, но интересный. Еще никто не пытался потрогать шрам, все только брезгливо морщились, не скрывая своего отношения. Даже положительно настроенная Йерим предпочитает стоять с «чистой» стороны. Драгоценная мама всегда вздыхает, что ему не достичь тех же высот, что и отцу. И это просто белесая полоса на щеке! Не какое-то уродство, а малозаметная отметина. Правда, длинная, но можно воспользоваться косметикой, никто не запрещает. Сехун мало уделял этому внимание, пока не стал посещать приемы и встречи с другими янбанами. Шрамы прощались только старым военачальникам. А молодые люди должны выглядеть безупречно. Будь ты хоть трижды гениален, если у тебя кривой нос, выпадают зубы, а род твой не так знатен, то считай, что тебе пришел конец. Сехуну еще повезло быть в родстве с Императрицей, иначе бы его давно списали со счетов. Хотя, его и так не воспринимают, считая безумцем.

Назначение в Гонконг — попытка устроить Сехуну карьеру вопреки увечью. Лица, представляющие Чосон за границей, должны быть безукоризненными во всех смыслах. А Сехун таким никогда не был. Ему это посольство как кость в горле. Зато племянник Императора едет. И не понятно, то ли его ссылают подальше от дворца, чтобы не смущал людей крамольными мыслями, то ли хотят исправить, заставив чувствовать себя обязанным показывать Чосон с лучшей стороны. Пожалуй, тут не забалуешь, придется сидеть тихо, не высовываться и читать запрещенную литературу. А уже тогда, подкованный, он сможет нести идеи о равенстве в массы.

Бьют в гонг, возвещая об отплытии. Канаты забрасывают на палубу, матросы перепрыгивают на пароход. Сехун прикрывает уши, спасая чуткий слух от пронзительного гудка, создаваемого выбрасываемым паром.

До обеда Сехун слоняется по кораблю, не рискуя спуститься вниз. Зато забредает на служебную палубу и, пока никто не видит, ищет жертву. Услышав душераздирающий кашель, он сворачивает и видит потягивающегося гиганта с металлическими пластинами на левой руке и решает обратиться к нему.

— Сударь! Да, да, вы, с механической рукой. На минуточку, пожалуйста.

Гигант оборачивается с недовольным лицом. Солнце, прошедшее зенит, просвечивает сквозь его оттопыренные уши. Над верхней губой пробивается щетина, на шее висит платок, а вместо мангона* гоглы.

— Да, господин.

Мужчина кланяется и опускает взгляд в пол.

— Вы где работаете?

— В котельной, кочегар я.

— О, отлично, — радуется Сехун. — Вижу, у вас рука травмирована. И кашляете нехорошо. Вы довольны условиями? Все устраивает?

Мужчина смотрит исподлобья странным взглядом. Сехун ежится, он не привык, что нужно задирать голову, чтобы с кем-то разговаривать. Даже с Тао они на равных, а так приходится наклоняться ко всем. А тут мало того, что кочегар выше, так еще и смотрит неприятно.

— А вам для чего, господин хороший? Шпионите или пытаетесь найти, за что нам жалование урезать?

— Что? Да как вы могли подумать! Я — благородный янбан, — возмущается Сехун.

— Знаем мы вас, благородных, — недобро ухмыляется кочегар. — А за предприятие господина Бэ не волнуйтесь, у нас самые лучшие условия на всех пароходах. Вам и не снилось, что он делает для своих работников.

Мужчина замечает что-то за спиной Сехуна и поспешно кланяется.

— Смена скоро начнется, так что покидаю вас. И да, это служебная палуба, пассажирам сюда нельзя.   

Сехун провожает его взглядом, слышит еще один учащенный пульс и замечает тень еще одного человека. Но к нему так никто и не подходит с замечанием.

Это провал. Неудачи с янбанами Сехун воспринимает как должное. Обычное явление, уже привык. Но то, что ему не дает высказаться обычный кочегар, приводит в отчаяние. Какой смысл помогать народу, если они даже не думают, что с их положением что-то не так. Лучшие условия? Да не может быть, чтобы в лучших условиях получали травмы и не лечили кашель. Найти бы еще кого-нибудь из трюмных работников, но более сговорчивого. На следующей стоянке что ли подкараулить, когда кто-нибудь выйдет на берег?

Обедает Сехун в своей каюте, не желая видеть опостылевшие лица попутчиков. Еще капитан Ким сегодня с ними обедает, а его тем более не хочется видеть после вчерашнего.

Делать на пароходе откровенно нечего. Хотя для пассажиров первого класса и предусмотрены развлечения, но проводить однообразные вечера с единственной кисэн не хочется. С Йерим постоянно нужно держать уши открытыми, чтобы не пропустить угрозу со стороны телохранителя. С Ким Юнмином и Хэён не поболтаешь, один может говорить только о прибыли, вторая глуховата. Министр Чхве пугает, он всячески намекает, что во всех бедах народа виноват Император, и нужно действовать активно, но Сехун прекрасно знает, что не в Императорских указах все беды. Император связан обязательствами перед благородными семьями, на него давят богатые и влиятельные промышленники, правитель Чосона практически кукла при множестве кукловодов. И зачем министр Чхве плывет в Гонконг? Разве он не должен быть при Императоре, чтобы пресекать излишнее давление?

Сехун пробует найти Тао, но того нет в кают-компании второго класса, а выяснять и стучаться в его каюту нетактично. Вот и сидит Сехун на первой палубе, закрываясь от солнца помимо положенного по этикету ката* еще и зонтом, и читает корейско-китайский словарь кантонского диалекта. За путешествие он все не выучит, конечно, но никто не предполагал, что его отправят в Гонконг. Может, стоило попросить Тао дать пару уроков по произношению?

К ужину холодает. Сехун встречает Йерим, которая зовет в кают-компанию ужинать. От приглашения отказываться невежливо, приходится смириться. Министр Чхве замечает словарь и хвалится знанием кантонского. От великодушного предложения-приказа попрактиковать язык Сехун тоже не может отказаться. С ними ужинает капитан Ким, суровый и неразговорчивый как обычно. Но его можно понять, Ким Юнмин задает очень глупые вопросы, сам на них отвечает и не ждет, чтобы его поправляли, старушка Хэён постоянно все переспрашивает, в углу стоит китайский терракотовый солдат и создает напряжение. Сехун в этот раз помалкивает, хотя понимает, что от него ждут разговоров об угнетенном народе, и это тоже не способствует разряжению обстановки. После ужина приходит кисэн играть на каягыме*, капитан раскланивается, а Сехун приглашает Йерим подышать воздухом.

Холодно, Сехун накидывает на чогори магоджу*, Йерим выходит на палубу в необычном меховом жилете, украшенном большим бантом. Разговор как-то сам собой поворачивается на Гонконг. Девушке страшно, и это понятно. Одна в незнакомой стране, без друзей, выходит замуж непонятно за кого. Сехун бы и рад помочь, но понятия не имеет, что в таком случае делать. Не воровать же невесту из-под носа жениха, находясь в чужой стране, да еще с дипломатической миссией. Но сама мысль, что девушку используют как товар, приводит Сехуна в негодование. Он обещает поддерживать Йерим.

Проводив девушку до каюты, Сехун выходит на палубу второго класса. Вот еще одна несправедливость, она открыта простым людям только с утра, а все остальное время принадлежит первому классу. Но у них на пятерых человек целых две палубы, зачем так много. Даже если посчитать незанятые каюты, всего примерно десять человек могут путешествовать в первом классе. И ради них ограничивать двадцать и более человек из второго?

Сехун стоит на носу и смотрит вдаль. Он развязывает кат, отбрасывает его за спину висеть на бусах. Избавляясь от давления тугой прически, Сехун распускает волосы, позволяя ветру трепать тяжелые пряди. Лунный свет серебрится на волнах и отражается от металлических частей парохода. Сехун расслабляется, повышается чувствительность имплантов. Шум двигателя и плеск волн заполняют почти все пространство, быстро становясь фоном для других звуков. Кричат чайки. Наверху кто-то плачет, возможно, Йерим или ее служанка. Храпит мужчина. Булькает паровой котел. Звуки проходят сквозь Сехуна, рисуя удивительную картину из движений. Редко когда ему удается погрузиться в этот мир. Приходиться регулировать чувствительность, держать на минимуме, чтобы не сойти с ума. Он не знал, что будет, когда выбирал модификацию. Тогда ему казалось, что будет весело подслушивать тайные разговоры, а вышло так, что он получил способность слышать любой звук. Недостатков было больше, чем преимуществ, но обратная операция лишила бы его слуха. Пришлось смириться. Но иногда звуки человеческого тела заставляли задумываться о правильности решения.

Необычный посторонний звук заставляет Сехуна обернуться. За его спиной кают-компания второго класса, несмотря на ранний вечер практически пуста. В углу сидит Тао и смотрит на него. Точно, это у него такой странный звук, будто у него есть на теле механические части. Сехун машет, чтобы выходил на палубу, надеясь, что тот примет приглашение. Тао рисует в воздухе круг и показывает стрелки часов. Да, не время второму классу гулять, но так он же под протекцией Сехуна. Тао оглядывается, подходит к иллюминатору, отворачивает винты и выбирается на палубу.

— Оригинально, — улыбается Сехун. — Думал, вы будете штурмовать выход.

— Я не настолько нагл, чтобы пробиваться через стюардов. Простите за недостойное поведение утром, — кланяется Тао. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Не стоит извиняться, вы нисколько меня не обидели. Можете посмотреть поближе.

Сехун заправляет волосы за ухо, открывая щеку с отметиной. Тао качает головой.

— Я и так вижу, что вы красивый. На самом деле шрам не портит ваше лицо.

— Ваши бы слова, да в чужие головы, — бормочет под нос Сехун. — Вы ведь разговариваете на кантонском диалекте?

— Снова трудности с языком? — мягко улыбается Тао.

Он стоит  в свете фонаря, черноволосый, с бронзовой кожей, в черном сюртуке с желтой вышивкой. А Сехун, наоборот, в тени под Луной, в светлых одеждах. Тао — китаец из Гонконга, Сехун — чосонский дворянин. Только на пароходе они могли встретиться вот так, не расшаркиваясь в любезностях. Все-таки закрытое пространство скрадывает различия, как бы их не пытались поддерживать.

— На этот раз не с эротическим романом, не волнуйтесь.

— Хорошо, а то произносить такие вещи перед благородным господином стыдно.

— Можно представить, что я не очень благородный. Все равно не прочитаете?

— Даже если вы вырядитесь в обноски и запачкаете лицо, то никого не обманете, — смеется Тао.

— Не думаю, что на меня кто-то взглянет, окажись я рядом, переодетый в нищего. Кто вообще интересуется, что там делает бедняк?

— Я бы заметил. Вы слишком высоки для обычного нищего.

— Это не примета. Я сегодня встретил кочегара, который был выше меня, шире в плечах.

— И попытались убедить его бороться за право получать больше денег? — хмыкает Тао.

— Увы, он оказался несговорчив, — морщится Сехун. — Сказал, что у них самые лучшие условия, и ушел.

— Вот о чем я и говорил. Если людей все устраивают, они спокойно сидят на месте.

— Я еще посмеюсь над всеми вами, когда простые люди поднимут головы с колен и начнут бороться, — ухмыляется Сехун. — Тогда угнетатели пожалеют, что не позаботились о будущем.

— Вы не очень похожи на угнетенного, — замечает Тао.

— Да, не похож, — кивает Сехун. — Но мне тоже досталось хлебнуть несправедливости из-за какой-то ерунды: еле заметного шрама. Я нахожусь наверху, но меня ограничивают. В этом виновато не только отношение власть имущих к внешности, но и в целом устои общества. Вместо того, чтобы бороться против малого, я лучше изменю всю систему.

— Благородно. Но зачем ломать то, что работает веками?

— Ничего ломать не придется, если люди поймут, что были неправы, и сами изменятся, — отвечает Сехун, слегка раздраженно.

Этот разговор идет куда-то совсем в другую сторону, не туда, куда нужно Сехуну. Он вообще не собирался поднимать социальную тему. Сейчас, находясь в тени, Сехун видит, как освещен Тао, твердо стоящий на своих убеждениях. Как и все другие. А Сехуну остается довольствоваться темнотой и одиночеством.

— Все равно не могу понять, — качает головой Тао. — Не знаю, как у вас в Чосоне, но в Китае веками ничего не меняется. И как видите, я здесь, а между тем я простой крестьянский сын. Добился всего своими силами, потому что хотел, а не потому что сверху меня заставили.

— Но я не хочу никого заставлять! Хочу, чтобы у всех были равные возможности, а уж люди потом сами…

— И что же они будут делать с этими равными возможностями? Да ничего, как жили, так и будут жить в своих рамках. Зато появятся дураки, которые полезут туда, где ничего не понимают.

— Какой же вы… — Сехун не находит слов от возмущения. — Всегда одно и то же, пытаетесь переубедить, что перемены не нужны, люди тупые, а распоряжаться чужими жизнями — нормально. Знаете что? Забудьте о просьбе позаниматься кантонским. Видеть вас не хочу!

Сехун проносится мимо пытающегося возразить Тао и бежит на корму. На лавке похрапывает стюард. Этот звук раздражает, поэтому Сехун пользуется своим положением, расталкивает парня и отправляет за горячим чаем. Ему хочется побыть одному хотя бы чуть-чуть.

И к чему он так реагирует? С самого начала было ясно, что Тао ищет выгоду себе и своему делу. Обидно, что китаец пытается учить уму-разуму? Сехуну не первый раз доказывают ошибочность его суждений, обижаться он перестал давно. Неприятно, что указывает обычный торговец, даже не из первого класса? Сехун чувствует укол совести. За равные права, за хорошие условия работы, за предоставление возможностей, а сам все еще не изжил дворянские замашки. Прежде всего нужно начинать с себя. Мало отказаться от личных слуг, читать западные запрещенные книги и пересказывать ближайшим слушателям. Нужно пытаться не просто выказывать уважение каждому человеку, а чувствовать его изнутри.

Стюард с чаем задерживается. Сехун завязывает волосы в хвост, ветер бьет в спину, поэтому они лезут в лицо. Перед Тао следует извиниться, несмотря на его темные взгляды. Все-таки на «Белом Журавле» сложно найти компанию. Не с министром Чхве проводить целые дни? Он, конечно, почтенный человек, но пытается очернить Императора, а это Сехуну не по душе. Стоит подумать о том, чтобы послать сообщение драгоценному родственнику.

Для общения остается Йерим и Тао, но с девушкой Сехун получает страшного телохранителя. Тао единственный из второго класса, кто не боится разговора. Едущие в Гонконг корейцы лебезят, а китайцы ведут себя по-свински, на взгляд Сехуна. Так что терять единственного собеседника не хочется. Тем более, есть в нем нечто загадочное.

Механический звук не выходит из памяти. Сехуну даже кажется, что он сейчас тоже его слышит, хотя на таком расстоянии это уже невозможно. Если только Тао не скрывается за углом. Но имплантов у него за ушами нет, так что ни о каких протезах речи не идет. Вполне возможно, что у него заменены внутренние органы, почему нет. По нему не скажешь, что он чем-то болен. Глаза у Тао пронзительные, острые, кажется, что он постоянно что-то ищет. При этом часто уголки его губ приподнимаются, и лицо приобретает очаровательное коварное выражение. Несмотря на полное несоответствие всем канонам красоты, Тао можно назвать привлекательным. Ни бронзовая кожа, ни горбатый нос не вызывают отвращение.

И все-таки звук ему не мерещится. Жужжание приближается, Сехун слышит пульс, но не шаги. Он оборачивается, и вовремя замечает блек лезвия в свете Луны. Сехун падает на палубу. Над ним стоит молодой смуглый мужчина с занесенным ножом.

— Что вы?...

Сехун не успевает спросить, ему приходится отползать. Нож проходит слишком близко от сердца. Сехун перекатывается и вскакивает. Мужчина бросается на него, опять почти попадая, но Сехун уворачивается и хватает руку с ножом. Мужчина его подсекает и опрокидывает на палубу. Сехун с трудом останавливает руки, держащие нож, пинает в колено и ударяется о что-то твердое. Они борются за преимущество, пульс мужчины все такой же ровный и спокойный, тогда как стук собственного сердца практически оглушает Сехуна.

— Что вам надо? — на мандарине пыхтит Сехун.

— Ничего личного, — на чистом корейском отвечает мужчина.

Не видя иного пути, Сехун решается на подлость. Он бьет коленом в пах противника, а когда тот отпускает руки, хватает нож и выбрасывает за борт. Мужчина набрасывается сзади, шею обхватывают бусы собственного ката, Сехун едва успевает просунуть пальцы. Камни впиваются в кожу. Воздуха не хватает. Кровь стучит в ушах. Сехун тянет нить от себя, пальцы пронзает резкая боль. Он пинается наугад, но не попадает. Из горла вырывается слабый хрип.

Внезапно нить обрывается. Сехун летит вперед, падает на руки и оборачивается. Мужчина ударяется спиной о борт, теряет равновесие и сваливается назад. Сехун подбегает и смотрит вниз. На волны ложится черное пятно ката.

Сехун вертит головой, никого нет. Мужчины не видно, позвать на помощь некого. Где носит стюарда? Сехун потирает горло. Его пытались убить, но кто и зачем? Кто следит за безопасностью на пароходе, кому рассказать о случившемся? Ведь не поверят, что на янбана, родственника Императора, совершено покушение. У него из доказательств только след на шее. И почему он не кричал во время драки? И разве они так тихо дрались, что никто не прибежал посмотреть?

По спине пробегает неприятный холодок. А что, если он убил человека? Его вины в принципе нет, он защищался. Но кто знает, как китайские власти будут расследовать. А они сейчас в китайском море, фактически на их территории. Говорят, у китайцев вместо полиции такими делами занимаются судьи, и что эти судьи звери, когда дело касается пыток. Сехун еще раз смотрит в море. Ничего не видно, тень парохода мешает. А может, и не умер. А если и умер, то утонул.

Сехун подбирает рассыпанные бусины и спешит в каюту, постоянно оглядываясь. Пока не спросят, Сехун будет молчать. Убийство может плохо отразиться на его и без того плохой репутации. Он был в праве защищаться, но никто этого подтвердить не сможет. Очень жаль, но нельзя узнать, кто это был и зачем напал. Он больше не спустится на палубу второго класса, вдруг убийца работает не один. Жаль, что перед Тао извиниться не получится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джонка — китайский корабль с определенной формой парусов  
> Мангон — головная повязка, использовалась для удержания волос на месте  
> Кат — традиционная мужская шляпа с широкими полями  
> Каягым — многострунный щипковый музыкальный инструмент. Имеет плоский резонаторный корпус удлиненной формы с двумя отверстиями на одном из концов  
> Магоджа — тип длинного жакета, который носят с ханбоком и обычно надевают поверх чогори


	6. День пятый. «Белый Журавль»

— Что-то спать уже не хочется, — замечает Бэкхён, — выходя из котельной.

— Это ты уже привык, — поясняет Чанёль.

— Парни, там Журавушку уговорили с нами посидеть, айда в кают-компанию, — зовет бригадир.

— Так ночь же.

— Вот, успеем на пару песен, не все же время дурью маяться?

Журавушкой называли кисэн, выступающую перед первым классом. Иногда она могла спуститься ниже, если была в настроении. Ее обязательно благодарили, собирая со всех желающих послушать девушку деньги.

— Я заплачу за нас с Бэкхёном, — говорит Чанёль, выуживая из поясной сумки связку цяней.

— Премного благодарен, хён, — кланяется Бэкхён.

— Пустяки.

Бригадир усмехается. Чанёль так вжился в прикрытие, что иной раз перегибает с образом «внимательного старшего товарища». От души ведь заботится. Бэкхён наедине все равно выговаривает за излишнюю ретивость, но по его глазам видно, что благодарен.

— Я бы поспал, — ворчит Бэкхён, пока никто не слышит. — А то с утра к Йерим опоздаем.

— Да брось, когда ты еще кисэн увидишь?

— В любой день, когда захочу?

— Ладно, когда еще ты сможешь выпить в большой шумной компании, где не соблюдают этикет, правила приличия и всякое такое?

Бэкхён отпивает из фляги отвара. Теперь вместо воды он носит с собой чай от морской болезни.

— Да я же не отказываюсь, — пожимает он плечами.

— Ну так не ворчи.

Постоянно поддевать Бэкхёна уже входит в привычку. «А ты это не пробовал, а ты это не узнаешь никогда». Даже когда они возвращаются к отношениям тайный агент — помощник, Чанёль не упускает случая подразнить. Бэкхён позволяет, даже может подхватить шутку, так почему нет?

В кают-компании столы сдвинуты к стенам, по центру сидит кисэн. Девушка слабо накрашена, прическа самая простая, а вместо платья обычный ханбок. Чанёль видел ее раз или два, и то мельком, потому что экономил раньше. Вблизи она похожа на какую-нибудь рыбачку, но никак не на кисэн.

С алкоголем выходит накладка — запасы кончились. Все домашние настойки выпиты, китайских напитков не покупали. Никто не ждал, что Журавушка согласится. Чанёль притаскивает вольгым и устраивается рядом с занявшим место Бэкхёном. Девушка поет грустную балладу о любви благородного янбана и дочки пастуха. Ее слушают с придыханием, никто не смеет ни звука издать. Чанёль песню не знает, на каягыме не играет, но, раскусив повторяющийся мотив, тихо пытается его подобрать на вольгыме. Соседи на него шикают. Девушка обращает на него внимание и машет рукой, чтобы подошел. Чанёль садится рядом с ней, тренькает на вольгыме смелее, и у них получается сыграть вдвоем. Следующие три песни Сынван, а так ее, оказывается, зовут, играет вместе с ним и из его репертуара. В конце они поют неизменную балладу о Ткачихе и Волопасе. Во время исполнения, Чанёль ловит взгляд Бэкхёна, мечтательный, нежный. Наверняка о невесте думает. Это все прекрасно, но почему-то грустно. Хотя, так и должно быть, что у янбана есть невеста, у него-то уже есть дом, куда можно жену привести. А Чанёлю еще долго не придется про это думать, пока выучится, пока станет капитаном…

Песня кончается. Гармония каягыма и вольгыма пробудила какие-то странные настроения среди слушателей. Дуэт не хотят отпускать, но девушка все равно уходит. Чанёль тоже отнекивается, потому что разрушать то невесомое и хрупкое похабными припевками не хочется. Бэкхён помогает смыться

— Ты красиво поёшь, — замечает он. — В монастыре научили?

— Нет, я сам, на слух, — улыбается Чанёль.

— Подышим перед сном? — предлагает Бэкхён.

— Лишь бы никакие благородные опять не прицепились, — шутит Чанёль.

На служебной палубе, естественно, никого нет, почти середина ночи. Чанёль зевает, и его пробирает дрожь — холодно, а он в безрукавке. Палубу заливает лунный свет. Бэкхён присаживается за шлюпкой, ставшей укромным местом для их дел.

— Эх, сегодня в город не выйдем, — вздыхает Чанёль, почесывая подбородок. — И завтра, и так до Гонконга.

— Ничего, потерпишь, я уже несколько дней небритый, будто какой-то ученый муж.

Чанёль ухмыляется, Бэкхён преувеличивает, у него совсем немного волос показалось на подбородке и почти не видно усов, но он все равно иногда вздыхает из-за невозможности сходить в баню. За эти дни он хорошо запачкался и стал похож на нормального человека. И еще он не выпячивал свою значимость, обходился с Чанёлем не как благородный янбан со слугой, а как старший товарищ с младшим.

Чанёль приваливается к борту и перебирает струны вольгыма. Получается какая-то мелодия.

— Что за песня? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Так, из головы что-то.

— Ты не хотел попробовать пробиться в оркестр? Почему именно капитан?

— Не знаю, так случайно вышло, — пожимает плечами Чанёль, продолжая играть. — Я решился на контракт из-за экзамена. У меня есть знания, только возможности его сдать не было. Думал, может чиновником стану, заживу. А тут один раз сплавал, и все, море захватило.

— Я просто представил тебя во время представления в честь цветения вишни в императорском дворце, — говорит Бэкхён. — Чогори с длинными рукавами, широкие паджи, грим и все остальное.

— Да ну, вольгым бедняцкий инструмент, — смущается Чанёль. — Правда что ли, я мог бы вписаться во дворец?

Бэкхён кивает. Оглядев себя с ног до головы, Чанёль вглядывается в честное лицо янбана.

— Предварительно тебя бы отмыли в бане раз пять, — добавляет Бэкхён.

— Эй! Я не настолько грязный!

— Увы, если бы это было не так, тебя бы давно нашли и посадили играть в оркестре.

Бэкхён ухмыляется и достает фляжку. А Чанёля беспокоит уже другой вопрос.

— Ты сейчас только что назвал меня красивым, если я правильно понял?

Подавившись чаем, Бэкхён машет головой.

— Я просто сказал, что представил тебя во дворце.

— Но туда же абы кого не берут? Только самых красивых, чтобы глаз Императора радовался. Так что, я по-твоему красивый? — настаивает Чанёль.

Он присаживается перед Бэкхёном на колени и приближается так близко, что тому приходится вжаться в шлюпку.

— Можно и так сказать, — теряется Бэкхён.

— Нет, ты скажи, я правда подхожу под стандарты благородных?

— Если не считать глаз, они слишком большие, но «уши Будды» идеальные, — мямлит Бэкхён. — Но лично мне твоя внешность очень нравится.

— Отлично, значит, не будет проблем, чтобы стать капитаном, — ухмыляется Чанёль.

Бэкхён тыкает его под ребро, Чанёль охает и почти падает на него, но успевает упереться руками в шлюпку. Они сталкиваются лбами, Бэкхён зажмуривается. Оказавшись так близко друг к другу, они не спешат пошевелиться. Перед глазами Чанёля недавняя сцена, когда он в непонятном порыве поцеловал Бэкхёна, чтобы им не задавали лишних вопросов. Как и тогда, в глазах янбана растерянность и смущение. Чанёль помнит про невесту, но она кажется такой далекой, что он не выдерживает и тянется к губам Бэкхёна.

Глухой стук о борт застает врасплох, и Чанёль поворачивается на чужеродный звук. Он повторяется, как будто что-то бьется со стороны моря. Бэкхён отпихивает его и встает посмотреть, что там.

— Ничего не вижу, — пожимает он плечами.

— Ладно, пошли спать, а то меня что-то шатает, — потягивается Чанёль, притворяясь, что он не сам сократил дистанцию, а сонливость виновата.

 

Перед сменой им нужно успеть отправить сообщение Йерим, поэтому Чанёль просыпается заранее. Бэкхёна уже нет, значит, пора подниматься на палубу. Или можно пойти в кают-компанию, поймать сонного стюарда и разболтать. Они любят жаловаться на жизнь, так что сплетнями Бэкхён обеспечен. Чанёль выбирает первое, когда видит, что в гальюн очередь. Справлять нужду за борт как бы запрещено, но никто за этим особо не следит. Главное, на глазах у начальников ничего не делать.

Бэкхён посапывает, спрятавшись за шлюпкой. Чанёль легонько пинает ногой телеграф, и он тренькает. Бэкхён тут же вскакивает и, увидев нарушителя спокойствия, тихо ругается.

— Не нужно было вчера соглашаться, — ворчит он.

— Ты так сладко спал, что тебя сейчас любой наемный китайский убийца запросто прирезал бы, — улыбается Чанёль.

— Кто бы говорил, я тебя не мог добудиться. Тоже мне, ценный помощник.

Пароход пока еще спит, не считая трюма. Звонок, оповещающий о принятии сообщения, звучит слишком громко. Треск выползающей ленты с точками и черточками выдает их с головой. Постоянный шум от двигателя и котельной настолько привычны, что даже не замечаются, в отличие от посторонних звуков.

Бэкхён вытаскивает бумагу и быстро расшифровывает сообщение. Чанёль бдит, чтобы никто их не заметил.

— Пока все хорошо, — говорит Бэкхён, поджигая и послание, и расшифровку.

— А детали?

— Мы же договорились!

Чанёль все порывается вникнуть в дело целиком, но Бэкхён ограждает его от информации. Говорит, так безопаснее Чанёлю, ведь в случае провала он полетит в пропасть вслед за Бэкхёном. Но пока что никаких опасностей не видно, все проходит ровно, если не сказать, что скучно.

— Молчу, молчу. Сколько времени? У нас есть минутка, чтобы поболтать с нашим любимым стюардом? Да и пожрать бы неплохо.

Бэкхён достает спрятанные часы.

— Даже больше минутки. Пошли, не хочу умирать на смене от голода.

В кают-компании, пока Бэкхён уничтожает рис и делает себе настойку, Чанёль участливо выслушивает жалобы Ким Минсока, стюарда со второй палубы. Он волнуется, что вчера пошел делать чай господину О, но отключился. Почему — не помнит, а когда вернулся на пост, то господина не было, а времени прошло много. Стюард боится, что ему попадет. Чанёль его приободряет, не понаслышке зная, что этот господин О странный парень и вряд ли будет жаловаться на честного работника. Бэкхён успел проесть все мозги этим янбаном после их странной встречи на служебной палубе.

В каюту залетает старший стюард, весь в поту, руки трясутся.

— Ребята! Там… Там… Труп нашли!

Чанёль не доносит до рта палочки с рисом. Вот это поворот. Он смотрит на Бэкхёна, но тот глазами показывает, что ничего не понимает. Связан ли труп с ним? Хотя вряд ли, Бэкхён постоянно рядом, самому уединиться трудно. Хотя сегодня утром они действовали по отдельности…

— Это не я, — шепчет Бэкхён, поняв направление мыслей Чанёля.

— Кажется, у тебя проблемы, — отвечает тот. — Китайцы наверняка пришлют судей и будут разбираться. Пусть ты плывешь легально, но задержать пароход они сумеют.

— Я понимаю. И вряд ли это остановит некоторых людей, чтобы сойти с парохода и добраться до Гонконга на поезде… Черт, мне нужно увидеть труп. Если я подскажу капитану Киму, где искать, мы можем проскочить.

— Парни! На пересменку! — кричит их бригадир. — У котлов посудачите, нечего тормозить. Труп трупом, а работу никто не отменял. Даже если вы кого-то убили, пока смену не отработаете — не выпущу!

Бэкхён нецензурно ругается. Чанёль приходится тащить его силком в котельную.

— Дал бы мне опоздать на пару минут, — ворчит Бэкхён. — Я бы хотя бы увидел, кого убили!

— Не нужно привлекать к тебе внимание!

— Я знаю! Знаю! Если буду вести себя странно, то начнут проверять, а это не понравится капитану Киму. Но пока мы тут закончим, то уже прибудем в Фучжоу и начнется следствие!

— Если что, я помогу сбежать! — обнадеживает его Чанёль.

Время тянется катастрофически медленно. До обеда, когда придет повар, у которого можно будет узнать слухи, Бэкхён изводится сам и изводит Чанёля. Приходится его усадить рядом на скамью и держать за талию, чтобы не вскакивал. Сначала Бэкхён сидит смирно, а потом начинает вырываться.

— Прекрати!

— Не прекращу! Ты ничего сейчас не сделаешь!

Но отпустить его приходится из-за приступа кашля. Травки работают, но полностью избавиться от болезни пока не получается. Пока Чанёль вытирает серую, уже без крови, мокроту, Бэкхён выдает гениальную идею:

— А что, если мне притвориться больным? Очень больным? Может, бригадир меня отпустит на секундочку?

— Рехнулся?

— А почему нет? Или давай лучше ты.

Бэкхён оглядывается на бригадира, тот заполняет у себя журналы. Остальные кочегары режутся в карты. Чанёль пытается придумать, почему не стоит врать про медпункт, но не успевает ничего сказать, как Бэкхён бьет его ногой в живот. Сложившись пополам на досках, Чанёль кашляет, снова появляется кровь. В глазах двоится, в голове шумит, тошнота подступает. Никуда он не пойдет, будет страдать, но не даст Бэкхёну выбраться из трюма. За что его бить? Неужели трудно было убедить подыграть?

Пока Чанёль лежит на полу, бригадир и остальные кочегары вертятся вокруг. Они не поняли, что произошло, поэтому, несмотря на все уверения, что с ним все в порядке, Чанёля отправляют к доктору вместе с Бэкхёном.

— Прости, пришлось надавить на специальную точку, чтобы у тебя кровь пошла.

— Я тебя убью.

Бэкхён, не слушая угроз, прислоняет Чанёля к стене, нащупывает пальцами на животе какое-то место и надавливает. Тошнота тут же уходит, остается легкое головокружение.

— Я все равно тебя убью, — стонет Чанёль.

— Ну хочешь, поцелую, где болит, — ухмыляется Бэкхён. — Зато у нас есть куча времени.

— Бригадир нас убьет, когда узнает, что мы не были у врача, ты подумал об этом?

— Ерунда, скажем, что тебе на воздухе полегчало, или что ты зажмотился на лекарства.

— Понимаю, что дело для тебя важнее котельной, но для меня-то нет!

Чанёль хочет вернуться. Он даже хватается за ручку двери, но Бэкхён на нем повисает.

— Могу опять применить то же самое, если не пойдешь со мной, — шипит он.

— Да ну брось, забыл уже, как я тебя в каюте нагнул?

— Тогда я был болен и не ожидал удара. Или ты думаешь, что я не могу нажать пару точек на твоем теле прямо сейчас?

Он ощутимо сдавливает пальцы на шее Чанёля.

— Ладно, уговорил, — хмурится он. — Но где ты будешь искать труп?

— Вряд ли капитан приказал положить его в каюту, а в трюме жарко. Так что предлагаю посмотреть в медпункте для пассажиров, — говорит Бэкхён.

— А ты уже все продумал, я смотрю.

— Конечно. Иначе бы не задумал побег.

У работников был свой доктор, он также находился в трюме, но на второй палубе был еще один врач. Он тоже мог принимать работников, когда тот старичок не справлялся. Чанёль у него пару раз был, когда беспокоила рука, так что с выбором легенды проблем нет.

На палубу второго класса они проникают по лестнице для персонала. В коридоре перед некоторыми каютами стоит обувь. Сразу видно, где живут корейцы, а где китайцы. Медпункт оказывается закрыт, и Чанёль вытаскивает из поясной сумки инструменты. Врача на месте нет, но на одном из топчанов лежит тело, покрытое белой простыней. Из-под нее торчат металлические ноги.

— Только не он, — вздыхает Бэкхён и заглядывает под простыню.

Чанёль не успевает спросить, кто — он, как дверь открывается. Они замирают, Чанёлю хочется протереть глаза. На пороге стоит человек в черной маске и с металлическими руками. Китайский судья.

 

***

 

Выработав еще в Академии привычку делать зарядку по утрам, Цзытао продолжает ее и на пароходе. Вместе с ним упражнениями занимаются остальные китайские пассажиры. Сегодня он так же собирается выйти на палубу, впервые за всю поездку не чувствуя ноющей боли. Как будто выкурил еще опиума, хотя он не превышает нормы. Но у выхода на палубу толпятся китайцы и недовольно шепчутся — стюарды не пускают.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Цзытао у пожилого мужчины, с которым наладился безмолвный контакт во время упражнений.

— Просят пройти всех в каюты, а почему — не говорят, — отвечает тот.

Цзытао не принципиально, где заниматься, может вернуться в каюту, тем более, он плывет один. Вставив ключ в замок, он замечает, как поспешно капитан парохода устремляется вниз. Опять О Сехуна выдворять из трюма собрался? Вчера нехорошо вышло, хотел извиниться за грубость, а получилось не пойми что. И вроде бы не собирался поддерживать общение, а недовольство конфликтом есть. Второй раз извиниться что ли?

По лестнице наверх взлетает помощник капитана. Он спотыкается, по лбу стекают капельки пота. Цзытао решает повременить с зарядкой и остается в коридоре посмотреть, что происходит, раз корейцы так носятся. Что-то случилось, и его интуиция говорит, что нужно разобраться хотя бы для себя. 

Когда стюарды почти убеждают всех вернуться в каюты, помощник спускается вместе с врачом. Цзытао хмурится, вряд ли пассажирский врач будет спускаться ради непонятно чего. Возможно, что-то случилось с богатым пассажиром, и вряд ли кто-то еще, кроме О Сехуна, будет лезть в трюм. Хотя вряд ли из-за пассажира, пускай дипломата, будет такое волнение. Может ли Цзытао проигнорировать возникшее беспокойство? Конечно, может. Но он потом себя сгрызет, если не посмотрит, что случилось. А вдруг это помешает «Белому Журавлю» прибыть в Гонконг в срок?

Стюарды отвлечены на успокоение пассажиров. Цзытао пробегает по лестнице незамеченным и оказывается в коридоре с множеством дверей. Хорошо, что сюртук он сегодня не надевал, в простой рубашке и брюках сойдет за нанятого китайца. В конце коридора у выхода на служебную палубу толпятся люди. Цзытао пристраивается сзади и пытается выглянуть через головы, что с его ростом в принципе удается. Еще бы корейские прически не мешали. Врач и какой-то сухенький старичок с жидкой бородкой склонились над человеком. Цзытао не понимает корейского, но ему не нужно вслушиваться в гомон, чтобы понять — на палубе труп. Рассмотреть его мешает капитан и его помощник, а еще сдерживающие людей матросы, но Цзытао замечает босую правую ногу лежащего. Это протез. Причем не простой деревянный, или даже металлический, а анатомический из металла, по виду напоминающего сплав судейских протезов. У него внутри все холодеет. Он знает только одного человека с такой приметой, но видеть его здесь, на корейском корабле… Тем более, мертвого.

Цзытао мелко трясет. Труп — это проблема в любом случае. Его не получится скрыть, капитан должен будет доложить судьям, когда сделает следующую остановку, дождаться, пока кого-нибудь пришлют, и предоставить условия для расследования. Насколько это затянется — неизвестно, но все пассажиры будут заперты на пароходе до окончания разбирательства. Цзытао не нужны задержки, ему придется выбираться с парохода и искать другие пути в Гонконг. Ему теперь не только своим расследованием заниматься, но и передать судье Луханю сообщение, а это дело достаточно срочное. И при этом сохранять инкогнито!

Зажмурившись, Цзытао запрокидывает голову и вздыхает. А еще он может раскрыть себя, быстро все уладить, тем более, на палубе лежит просто лакомый кусок, за который не побрезговал бы взяться Верховный Судья. Хотя еще рано делать выводы, он даже не видел тело целиком.

Шестеренки в голове приходят в движение. Цзытао сдается. Лучше пожертвовать инкогнито, чем временем.

— Простите, пропустите, — проталкивается он вперед. — Дайте пройти, спасибо.

Он оттесняет матроса в сторону, но на его пути возникает капитан.

— Я вас не знаю. Прошу, покиньте палубу, иначе буду вынужден принять меры, — на чистом мандарине просит капитан.

— Меня зовут Хуан Цзытао, я судья, — представляется тот и снимает перчатки, показывая руки.

Капитан говорит что-то на корейском, предположительно ругается.

— Вас не было в списках пассажиров, господин Хуан. И еще, откуда мне знать, что вы настоящий судья? Мало ли кто может сделать протезирование.

— Могу показать маску в каюте, — говорит Цзытао и приподнимает волосы. — А еще отсутствие мозгового импланта.

— Вы очень вовремя появились, господин судья, — прищуривается капитан. — Ваша работа?

Цзытао быстро скользит по нему взглядом. Капитана выделяет среди остальных западный китель поверх корейского костюма. Да и шляпа у него напоминает перевернутую тарелку. Нитка бус, свисающая вокруг головы, не такая богатая, как у О Сехуна, наверное, статус у него ниже. Ни единой лишней складки на одежде, все четко и аккуратно. Капитан поджимает губы, смотрит недружелюбно, по высоким скулам ходят желваки. Он ниже Цзытао и задирает голову, но все равно выглядит властным. Гордец, умеет владеть собой, любит, чтобы все шло по плану.

— К сожалению, нет, — качает головой Цзытао. — Но я хочу предложить свою помощь в расследовании.

— Этот корабль принадлежит Его Императорскому Величеству Чунмёну, правителю Чосона, я не могу позволить китайским подданным здесь вынюхивать.

— Ваш корабль находится в территориальных водах Китая, и, насколько я понимаю, вы обязаны сообщать местным властям о подобных происшествиях. Вам повезло, я случайно оказался на этом рейсе и готов приступить к обязанностям, несмотря на то, что уже занят другим делом.

— Пока мы не пришвартовались, это территория Чосона, — цедит капитан. — Покиньте палубу, пока я не приказал вас увести.

— Послушайте, — вздыхает Цзытао. — Следующая остановка — Фучжоу, так? Вы должны будете сообщить в Судейский дом о случившемся. Если повезет, на месте окажется судья, и он тут же примется за расследование. Если решат, что местные судьи недостойны, придется ждать, пока не пришлют кого-нибудь из Пекина. Да, из Пекина, — повторяет он, заметив удивление капитана. — Вы все-таки не простое рыбацкое судно. Представьте, какие будут задержки. И пассажирам нельзя будет покидать пароход до выяснения обстоятельств. Молчу уже о том, что убийца может уйти в любой момент, пока вы будете стоять.

Капитан задумывается. Цзытао если и приукрасил, то чуть-чуть.

— Почему вы решили, что это убийство? И потом, какая вам с этого выгода? — спрашивает капитан.

— Мне не нужны задержки. Кроме того, я подозреваю, кем является этот человек, и если я прав, то его убийца должен быть опасным человеком.

— Мне тоже, но почему мне хочется думать, что ваше путешествие под чужим именем совершено ради этого человека и попытки скрыть убийство таким экстравагантным способом?

— Если не хотите мне довериться, дело ваше. Но стоянка в несколько недель вряд ли скажется хорошо на вашей репутации. Я же смогу разрешить дело наилучшим для нас обоих способом, — настаивает Цзытао.

— Это каким же?

— Вряд ли убийца куда-то делся в открытом море. Если только не взял шлюпку.

— Все лодки на месте, — прерывает его капитан. — Рассчитываете, что поймаете его до того, как мы прибудем в Фучжоу?

— Именно. А если не получится, то смогу убедить местные власти, что у меня все под контролем. — Цзытао достает из-под рубашки медальон с драконом. — Пекинский Высший Суд, судья третьей категории. Местным такое и не снилось.

Капитан придирчиво осматривает медальон. Его помощник что-то спрашивает, но тот отмахивается.

— Ну что ж, я почти готов согласиться, но с одним условием.

— Я весь во внимании.

— Я должен быть в курсе всего, что вы будете делать. Если нужно осмотреть помещение — спрашиваете разрешения, допросить персонал — спрашиваете разрешения, поговорить с пассажирами — разрешение.

— Не вижу причин отказывать, — кивает Цзытао. — Но раз уж мы торгуемся, то я бы не отказался от небольшого послабления.

— Какого же? — прищуривается капитан.

— Каюту первого класса. Теперь, когда я раскрыл себя, то могу попросить причитающееся мне по статусу, согласитесь?

Капитан вздыхает с облегчением.

— Договорились. Пошлю стюардов перенести ваши вещи.

Цзытао мысленно хвалит себя за то, что проветривал каюту. Он наконец подходит к телу. Одежда западная, но обувь китайская, правая туфля отсутствует. Руки подняты. Лицо смято, расплющен нос, кровоподтек на половину лица, у носа и рта пена. Внешность описанию не поддается. Розовато-красные трупные пятна видны на руках, шее, лице. Также на них есть мацерация* кожи. Гнилостного запаха еще нет. Цзытао садится на корточки. Пассажирский врач пытается рассказать результаты осмотра, но Цзытао с первых слов понимает, что тот не имел дело с такими трупами, поэтому ничего полезного не скажет.

— Как и когда было найдено тело? — спрашивает Цзытао.

— Матросы заметили, что что-то зацепилось за бортовой мешок, а потом поняли, что это человек. Он висел головой в воде и бился о борт, — отвечает капитан. — Вытащили в девять часов тридцать семь минут.

— То есть, умер он не здесь.

— Очевидно, да. Ну что, вы знаете, кто это? — нетерпеливо спрашивает капитан. — С такой рожей его не просто опознать, да и не хочется тревожить пассажиров.

— Слушайте, как там вас…

— Капитан Ким Чондэ. Можете обращаться ко мне капитан Ким.

— Так вот, капитан Ким, то имя, под которым я о нем слышал, ничего вам не даст. Прикажите стюардам проверить списки пассажиров второго класса и слуг первого класса. Очевидно, что он не один из привилегированных путешественников.

— Все равно, можно узнать, кто он?

Цзытао вздыхает. Он осматривает правую ногу. На пятке выпущен механизм, чем-то напоминающий «кошку». Штаны в песке. Возможно, жертва падала, пыталась зацепиться, но в итоге утонула. Цзытао переворачивает тело на живот, отщелкивает левый мизинец. Из пазов выезжает термометр. Хорошо, что взял с собой инструменты для экспертизы. Цзытао спускает с трупа штаны и вставляет термометр в анус. На тыльной стороне ладони открываются часы. Корейцы странно шепчутся. Пока меряется температура, он осматривает ножные протезы. Выше середины бедра сплав похож на тот, из которого сделаны его руки. Поверхностный осмотр дает предположить, что ноги укомплектованы разными инструментами. На ободе, граничащем с кожей, след от какой-то гравировки, но она сбита. За ушами мозговые импланты, значит, кто-то не смог до конца скопировать технологии судей.

— Мне известен только один человек с механическими ногами такого типа, — говорит Цзытао, запоминая температуру и вытирая платком термометр. — Его знают под именем Кай, он независимый наемный убийца. Разыскивается уже пару лет, приговорен к смертной казни.

— Но вы не можете утверждать наверняка, что это именно он, — уточняет капитан Ким.

— Мне потребуется более детальный осмотр тела, но делать это на палубе я не буду. Пока что могу сказать, что синяк получен при жизни, но нос сломан после смерти. Причину утверждать не буду, но предположу, что утопление. Нужно проводить вскрытие, чтобы реконструировать смерть. Мы можем поместить тело в медпункт? — спрашивает Цзытао, сверяя время.

Врач пытается отказаться от такой чести.

— Капитан, пожалуйста, пожалейте мою пациентку, госпожа Хэён не вынесет такого.

— Можем, — кивает капитан Ким. — Вы здесь все? Мне распорядиться, чтобы тело перенесли? А госпожа Хэён пусть получает помощь у себя в каюте. Можете прямо сейчас к ней возвращаться.

— Я должен осмотреть место, где нашли. Потом я переоденусь и спущусь проводить вскрытие. Надеюсь, моя каюта будет готова?

Его отводят к поднятому на борт мешку с песком. Он вспорот у самого верха, из дыры на палубу сыпется песок. Цзытао выглядывает за борт — место, откуда его достали, находится под палубой второго класса. За этот мешок никак не зацепиться, кроме как упасть с нее. Подходит капитан.

— Может, есть надежда, что это несчастный случай? — спрашивает он.

— Понимаю ваше желание, но сомневаюсь, что неуловимый наемный убийца просто упал за борт, — качает головой Цзытао.

— Мало ли странных людей, у которых есть протезы, — замечает капитан Ким.

— Не мало, но копировать судейские протезы пока храбрости хватило только ему.

— И все же, я хочу услышать, какие улики указывают на убийство.

— На правой голени пустует выемка в форме клинка. На левой же лезвие на месте. Борта целые, царапины только рядом с местом, где висел мешок. Просто так снять клинок нельзя, значит, его потеряли до падения.

— Понял. Будете осматривать палубу?

— Нет, сначала определюсь со временем смерти, — говорит Цзытао, посмотрев на часы в руке. — Сделаю второй замер температуры и постараюсь определить рамки. Мне потребуется температура воды и воздуха утром, ночью и вчера вечером.

— Прикажу сделать копию из журнала.

— А сейчас я хотел бы продезинфицировать термометр, — улыбается Цзытао, подсовывая под нос капитана инструмент. — Нужный раствор в моем багаже.

Цзытао проводят на палубу первого класса. Когда стюард открывает дверь, на другом конце коридора из каюты выходит О Сехун. Заметив Цзытао, он удивляется. Кореец избавился от привычной шляпы и сделал пучок на макушке, оставив часть волос распущенными. На шее у него болтается легкий шарф.

— Господин О, — кивает Цзытао.

— Тао, как вы тут оказались?

— Стечение обстоятельств.

Цзытао не позволяет себе отвлечься разговором и входит в каюту. Это просторная комната с широким окном, выходящим на запад. Пол находится на возвышении, поэтому ему приходится разуться у входа. Стены украшены шелковыми картинами, на полу расстелены мягкие подушки, из мебели низкий стол, кушетка и секретер. Две двери, одна ведет в ванную, другая в каморку для багажа и одеял. Минимум вещей, но от них веет дороговизной.

Из униформы судей у него с собой только простой халат и маска. Хотелось бы для такого случая блистать в парадной одежде, солидность в Фучжоу пригодится, но приходится работать, с чем есть. Цзытао переодевается, проверяет подвижность сочленений, чтобы ни одно потайное отделение не подвело, возвращает очищенный термометр на место, и выходит. В коридоре вертится Сехун, видимо, забыв вчерашние резкие слова, но замирает, увидев Цзытао. Тот молча проходит мимо.

Цзытао предупреждает капитана, чтобы тот предоставил списки смен, кто, где работал, и организовал общение с работниками. Капитан Ким стремится попасть на вскрытие, но вынужден вернуться на мостик. Кто-то же должен управлять пароходом. Врач сидит с пациенткой, поэтому медпункт полностью в распоряжении Цзытао. Он открывает дверь и видит двух замызганных корейцев, один из которых склонился над трупом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мацерация — эффект набухания кожи после длительного нахождения в воде


	7. День пятый. Медпункт

Увидев судью, Бэкхён первым делом думает, что ему тотально не везет на этом задании.

Китаец действует быстро и без разговоров. Первым на его пути стоит Чанёль, и Бэкхён бросается наперерез, отталкивая кочегара и спасая от удара. Судья задевает его по касательной, Бэкхён пытается сделать захват, китаец выворачивает протез и тянется к его горлу. Чанёль нападает на судью сзади, захватывая рукой с пластинами  шею.

— Стой, не надо! — приказывает Бэкхён, высвободившись. — Мы агенты Императора Чосона, давайте мирно разберемся, — говорит он на мандарине и вытаскивает из-под рубашки медальон.

Чанёль поднимает руки вверх и отходит в угол. Китаец кашляет и трет шею, но нападать снова не спешит.

— Уверен, что возникло недоразумение, — продолжает Бэкхён. — Ваше присутствие на пароходе для нас сюрприз.

— Равно как и ваше для меня. Какие еще агенты Императора? Почему я первый раз об этом слышу? — спрашивает китаец, добавляя несколько нелитературных слов.

— Потому что мы тайные агенты, — влезает Чанёль.

— Ага, и значит, вы решили раскрыться перед представителем чужой власти. Ну-ну.

— Честные заявления способствуют плодотворному сотрудничеству, — замечает Бэкхён, косясь на Чанёля и показывая взглядом, чтобы не вмешивался. — Можете спросить у капитана Кима про меня. Меня зовут Бён Бэкхён, а это Пак Чанёль, мой помощник.

— Хуан Цзытао, — представляется судья. — И что же вы забыли рядом с трупом, честные тайные агенты?

— Узнать, кто жертва, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — Эта смерть мешает нашим планам, и мы хотели найти зацепку, чтобы подсказать капитану Киму, как избежать проволочек на берегу.

— Может, вы меня обрадуете и скажете, что это ваших рук дело? — спрашивает судья Хуан.

— К сожалению, я бы хотел оказаться убийцей, но, увы, это не мы.

Китаец подходит вплотную. Бэкхён не двигается. Чанёль из угла готов прыгнуть на судью в любой момент, стоит только показать, что нужна помощь.

— Знаете, что я вижу? Два грязных корейца застигнуты возле неопознанного трупа в двусмысленной ситуации. Я скорее предположу, что вы пришли испортить улики, так как убили этого человека. И никак вы не похожи на тайных агентов. У вас есть доказательства ваших слов, кроме предложения пойти к капитану Киму?

— Печать Императора. — Бэкхён показывает медальон. — Только не говорите, что я мог его у кого-нибудь украсть, уже проходили. Этот знак такой же, как и медальоны судей.

— Где вы были, начиная со вчерашнего вечера, заканчивая этим утром? — судья Хуан наклоняется слишком близко.

— На смене в котельной, потом отдохнули в обществе кисэн и пошли спать. Утром снова началась смена, буквально сразу после того, как услышали про труп.

— Вам знаком этот человек?

Бэкхён медлит мгновение, прежде чем ответить.

— Нет. Первый раз вижу. Человек с таким протезами не забывается.

— Вы только что сказали, что вам жаль, что убили не вы.

— Оборот речи. Если бы убил я, то было бы проще предоставить факты и улики, чтобы сократить время расследования.

Выдержать взгляд судьи непросто. Особенно пугает то, что глаза — это единственный живой элемент на лице, которое скрыто маской. Бэкхёну приходится постараться, чтобы оставаться хладнокровным, но он все равно не уверен, что китаец ему поверил.

— Я вам не верю, — говорит судья Хуан, будто прочитав мысли.

— Обратитесь к капитану Киму, — повторяет Бэкхён. — Уверен, что он с готовностью ответит на все ваши вопросы. Особенно если сказать, что я просил. — Он пытается улыбнуться как можно более миролюбиво, скрывая нервный смешок от собственных слов.

— Хорошо, сейчас вас отведут куда-нибудь до выяснения обстоятельств, а я займусь делом.

Судья делает шаг в сторону двери, но путь ему преграждает Чанёль.

— У нас вообще-то смена…

— И вы раскроете наше присутствие. Я не могу позволить нас задержать, — говорит Бэкхён.

— Прикажете вас отпустить? Вы находитесь в территориальных водах Китая. Я имею полное право действовать в соответствии с протоколом расследования.

— А корабль принадлежит Чосону, — возражает Чанёль. — Вы, конечно, можете все, но это не спасет вас от дипломатического конфликта, если надавите там, где не надо.

Бэкхён, задержавший дыхание, когда Чанёль подал голос, выдыхает. Верно, они ходят по тонкой грани, только китайские судьи занимаются внутренними расследованиями, в большинстве своем. Судья Хуан может оказаться несведущим в таких делах.

— Мы никуда с корабля не денемся, — добавляет Бэкхён. — Тут все заперты. Но, — он смотрит в сторону Чанёля, — мы работаем в котельной, и наше отсутствие может пагубно сказаться на движении парохода.

— Через несколько часов мы прибудем в Фучжоу, вы вполне можете сбежать, невзирая на карантин, — возражает судья.

— У нас смена заканчивается в десять, мы дежурим во время остановки, — влезает Чанёль. — Поверьте, котельная — лучшее заключение. Бригадир просто так никого не отпускает.

— Но вы-то здесь.

— Нам стоило больших усилий отпроситься, — говорит Бэкхён. — И нам действительно пора. Не забудьте про капитана Кима, если что, ищите нас в трюме.

Он хватает Чанёля за механизированную руку и вылетает в коридор. На лестнице они чуть не сбивают стюарда, но судья их не преследует.

— Мы влипли, — стонет Чанёль. — Твоя миссия проклята.

— Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Например, как мне пересесть на поезд.

— Ага, сбежишь, значит, не будешь слушаться судью. Кстати, а кого убили?

— Что?

— Ну ты вроде как узнал мертвеца, — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — Понимаю, почему ты китайцу не признался, но мне рассказать можешь?

— Давай не будем. Это может плохо сказаться на твоей будущей карьере, — увиливает Бэкхён.

— Каким образом тайные знания помешают? Я же не буду ходить и всем рассказывать, что я знаю.

— Тайные знания дают ощущение значимости и силы, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Это осознаешь не сразу, а когда понимаешь, то уже поздно отучиваться ходить с таинственным выражением лица. А еще, мне напомнить, что если я провалюсь и всплывет, что ты мне помогал, то о карьере можешь забыть?

Чанёль замолкает, но когда они подходят к котельной, заговаривает.

— Но теперь этот труп — часть того дела, которое мы делаем. Ты можешь мне не говорить ничего, я не штатный сотрудник, чтобы быть в курсе. Но тебе не кажется, что если сказал первый слог, нужно договаривать слово?

Он первым заходит в котельную, не дожидаясь ответа. Бэкхён опускает гоглы и задерживает дыхание, прежде чем вернуть респиратор на лицо. Защита пропиталась запахом пота, и поддерживать в ней ровное дыхание сложно. Он возвращается на место, а его сердце, освободившееся от контроля дыхательной гимнастики, гулко стучит. Паниковать нельзя, нужно думать, что делать дальше. Бэкхён сверяется с хронометром. До прибытия в Фучжоу около шести часов. Что за это время успеет сделать судья? Осмотрит труп, опросит свидетелей. Бэкхён не знает, что может открыть китайцу тело Чонина, но нельзя рассчитывать, что судья не сложит факты. Может, взять вину за убийство и договориться? Чонин сбежал и перешел на сторону преступности, его смерть — благо. Но тогда реальный убийца остается на свободе, а это мало того что опасно, так еще и бесчестно.

Чанёль шевелит угли и машет, чтобы Бэкхён притащил еще.

— Мне нужна помощь! — говорит Бэкхён, отчаявшись распутать клубок противоречий в голове.

Он снимает респиратор и меняется с Чанёлем на его платок, чтобы удобнее было говорить. И заодно восстановить размеренное дыхание. Они садятся на лавку, пока от них ничего не требуется.

— Это был Ким Чонин, — начинает издалека Бэкхён. — Я вел его по одному проекту. Мы умудрились раздобыть чертежи судейских протезов и решили создать агентов с механическими телами. Неутомимых, непобедимых, идеальных диверсантов. Но ничего не вышло, у китайцев, видимо, был какой-то секрет. Чонин был последним, кого мы подвергли изменениям, но на этот раз совместили классические импланты с полным протезированием. Он выжил, легко обучился, но боль от потери здоровых ног толкнула его к употреблению опиума. Я не сумел его вовремя устранить, и Чонин предал Чосон, сбежал в Цинскую Империю. Потом я слышал, что он стал наемным убийцей.

— А судья может понять, что эти ноги по образу и подобию его рук? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Наверняка уже понял. И наверняка связал тайных агентов с трупом, хотя это совпадение, что мы оказались рядом.

— Тогда у нас проблемы.

— Я бы мог притвориться убийцей, — предлагает Бэкхён. — Можно попытаться договориться, чтобы судья забрал себе славу от поимки опасного преступника, а нас не трогал, и позволил «Журавлю» отправиться дальше.

— Он наверняка поймет, что ты врешь. А убийца между тем будет на свободе.

Бэкхён кивает.

— Но мы все равно ничего не можем сделать, — добавляет Чанёль. — Тебе даже на материк не сбежать из-за смены, только шум поднимешь.

— Предлагаешь мне сидеть и ждать, пока провалится мое задание? — взрывается Бэкхён.

— Да. Ты сейчас ничего не можешь сделать, — повторяет Чанёль. — Если только не собираешься вылезти из трюма и начать размахивать Императорской печатью, чтобы влезть в расследование на законных основаниях. Но тогда тебя раскроет министр.

Бэкхён наклоняется к коленям и беззвучно стонет. Чанёль прав, но бездействие подобно смерти.

— Ты все равно не знаешь, что лучше — ускорить расследование, назвавшись убийцей, или ждать, в надежде, что судья окажется гением. А вдруг ты только все спутаешь, когда возьмешь вину на себя? — рассуждает Чанёль. — И потом, я-то точно ни в чем не виноват, а пойду как соучастник, нас же вдвоем китаец видел.

— Ладно, хорошо, буду сидеть тихо, — соглашается Бэкхён. — До конца смены я мышь, но если мы застрянем в Фучжоу, ночью я сбегу.

— Вот, разумное решение. А я тебе помогу.

Чанёль хлопает его по спине со всей силой так, что Бэкхён едва не прикусывает язык.

Время тянется катастрофически медленно. Бэкхён то и дело кидает взгляд на хронометр, но стрелки как будто бы прилипли к циферблату. Украдкой он достает свои часы и проверяет время, но они тоже его не радуют. Это гнетущее чувство беспомощности убивает. Одно дело находиться в трюме и выполнять роль кочегара изо дня в день в ожидании, когда будет конечная остановка. Другое — выполнять ту же работу, тогда как наверху есть дело куда важнее. Сразу все начинает раздражать, несмотря на то, что привык и к духоте, и к липкому поту, стекающему под гоглы, и к запаху. Подбородок чешется, на шее скатываются комочки грязи, ногти сломаны, заусенцы ободраны. Бэкхёна передергивает, стоит ему представить, что видел судья Хуан.

Нужно себя чем-то занять. Кроме как следить за топкой, Бэкхён ничего не может придумать. Просто сидеть и смотреть не получается, он обходит ее раз, другой, а на третий Чанёль хватает его за пояс и утаскивает на лавку.

— Опять, — стонет Бэкхён. — Я не могу просто так сидеть, отпусти.

— У меня от тебя в глазах рябит. И да, забери респиратор, а то заболеешь, как я.

— Не могу, в нем еще душнее.

— А хочешь, пойдем к мужикам в карты играть? Я не особо люблю, но тоже занятие.

Бэкхён пожимает плечами. Невелик шанс, что он отвлечется, но хотя бы что-то.

Чанёля принимать в игру не хотят, но с радостью дают Бэкхёну карты. Игра идет на деньги, а Чанёль умеет хорошо блефовать и всех обыгрывать, поэтому и не берут. После пары раундов мужики хотят выгнать и Бэкхёна тоже, потому что «новичкам везет». На самом деле он пользуется математическими расчетами, которые хоть как-то позволяют сконцентрироваться на игре, а не на проблеме с трупом.

Бригадир получает указания от капитана: готовиться к прибытию в порт. Бэкхён вздыхает с облегчением и принимается за работу. Он спешит, выбивается из синхронной работы и получает штраф. Это не помогает его успокоить, зато Чанёль начинает укоризненно громко сопеть в респиратор — он как напарник делит наказание.

— Все, стоп машина! — объявляет в громкоговоритель бригадир. — Начать готовить к отплытию.

— А разве нас не будут задерживать китайцы из-за трупа? — недоумевает Чанёль.

— Капитан приказал работать как обычно. Выполняем, — отвечает бригадир.

Бэкхёну еще не доводилось работать во время остановок. Он повторяет за Чанёлем все действия: отвязывает от стены канат, ведущий куда-то наверх, и дергает. С потолка спускаются парные трубы. Кочегары разбирают тяжелые меха, про которые Бэкхён думал, что они для розжига углей. А оказывается, что они присоединяются к трубе, и таким образом проводится вентиляция. Хотя это слабо помогает — чтобы обновить такие объемы воздуха, как у них в трюме, нужно по меньшей мере десять пар труб и меха побольше.

— Побыстрее! Не успеете охладить воздух до нужной температуры, будете вдувать, даже если выбьемся из графика! А потом у вас вычтут из жалования!

— Какой смысл стараться успеть, если мы все равно никуда не поплывем, — ворчит Бэкхён, наваливаясь всем весом на меха.

— Бэкхён, штраф! Работай резче, от тебя никакого толку!

— Все рассчитано правильно, просто кто-то очень маленький и худой, — замечает Чанёль.

— Еще чуть-чуть, и я буду требовать свободы и равных прав вместе с Сехуном, — стонет Бэкхён.

Тем не менее, бригадир остается доволен.

— Обычно после проветривания он командует быстро нагревать котлы, — замечает Чанёль. — Ну, на этой остановке по крайней мере.

— А почему во время движения не проветривают? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Пароход раскачивается.

Квакает пневмопочта — прислали распоряжение сверху. Бэкхён вцепляется в руку Чанёля, тот шипит, что у него не останется здоровых конечностей.

— Давайте еще вдуем воздуха, раз стоим, — командует бригадир, прочитав послание.

— Не уедем, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

У него трясутся ноги и руки от новой нагрузки, и заново работать на мехах выходит очень плохо. Бригадир даже пытается его отстранить, только мешает, но Бэкхён упорно прыгает на тугие меха, лишь бы чем-нибудь заниматься. Чанёль снимает респиратор и раскашливается. Остальные кочегары еле слышно ворчат на бессмысленность этой работы.

Отплытие задерживается уже на полчаса. Дыхательная гимнастика не помогает справиться, Бэкхён сбивается с ритма. До конца смены около пяти часов. Поезда вряд ли будут ходить, нужно ждать утра. Будет потеряно драгоценное время. Притвориться, что опять плохо? Так стоят, никакой качки, идет свежий воздух, не поверят. Второй раз Чанёля не используешь.

Сигнал пневмопочты резко выводит из раздумий. Бэкхён дергается и падает животом на рукоятку мехов.

— Все, парни, отплываем, а потом пытаемся нагнать график! — командует бригадир. — Китайцы нас выпустили, убегаем на всех парах.

Бэкхён не верит своим ушам. Как отпустили? Неужели судья так быстро нашел убийцу? Хотя, какая сейчас разница, если все разрешилось наилучшим образом? Бэкхён отбрасывает меха и кидается к Чанёлю. Тот хватается за него, чтобы не упасть, а Бэкхён встает на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до чужих губ. 

Кочегары улюлюкают.

— Так, ничего такого! — орет Чанёль, разрывая поцелуй. — У него тетушка больная в Гонконге, боится не успеть. Богатая, наследство может оставить.

Бэкхён усмехается и кивает. Неловко получилось. И ведь перед Чанёлем потом придется объясняться...

 

***

 

Цзытао достает термометр.

За корейцами он не погнался по той простой причине, что никуда они с корабля не денутся, а труп может разложиться. Кто они такие и зачем вылезли из какой-то задницы, Цзытао выяснит потом.

Он повторяет замер температуры. Сверив время, он записывает числа, проверяет показатели, предоставленные помощником капитана, и рассчитывает время смерти. Выходит промежуток между половиной восьмого и десятью часами вчерашнего вечера. Точнее сложно сказать в таких условиях. Цзытао примерно в это время разговаривал на носу с О Сехуном, а потом пошел в каюту. Вчера было непривычно тихо, обычно кают-компания не смолкает до глубокой ночи, но тогда это не показалось странным, потому что он принимал обезболивающее и был не в себе. Теперь тишина кажется странной.

Цзытао не торопится резать, он спешит осмотреть тело еще раз, пока ускоренное из-за воды разложение не уничтожило улики. Тем не менее, пованивает уже ощутимо. Трупное окоченение мешает, но Цзытао избавляет тело от одежды. Обычный западный костюм, но исподнее китайское. В карманах пусто. Никаких улик из одежды не вытянешь. На затылке обнаруживается уплотнение, величиной с куриное яйцо, очередная травма головы. Зубы в целом в порядке, человек был обеспечен, чтобы ухаживать за ними. Кожа на пальцах поцарапана, но это видно только через лупу. На пояснице широкий синяк как от удара доской. Следов борьбы как будто бы нет, но в области паха круглый синяк. 

Протезы тоже занимают внимание Цзытао, но уже из любопытства. Сплав выглядит таким же, как и для его рук, но без точного анализа не определишь. Суть конструкции повторяет судейские протезы. Но при этом под кожей можно прощупать провода, соединяющие ноги с имплантами. Неприятная, должно быть, вещь. Тот, кто решился на такую модификацию, либо безумец, либо дурак. Протезы судей не только заменяют руки, но служат опасным оружием. Они сложнее и одновременно проще, чем плоть. Для управления руками требуется меньше нейронных связей, чем для передачи сигналов в мышцы, при этом протез выстраивает с мозгом новые мосты, отвечающие за небиологические функции рук. Это очень неприятная и болезненная процедура, которую могут перенести только самые стойкие. Больше семидесяти процентов выпускников умирают на этом этапе. А инженеры, сделавшие ноги, решили обойти подстройку новых связей, заменив их искусственными проводами. В итоге конструкция вышла сложнее, и если имплант выйдет из строя, то протезы работать не будут. Жаль, на ногах стерты все отметки о том, где это сделано.

Всегда, когда стоит вопрос, резать или нет, Цзытао старается не проводить вскрытие. Потом долго отмывать инструменты, а здесь еще неудобное место. Но утопленников вскрывать надо обязательно. Цзытао подготавливает железные миски, чтобы складывать в них внутренности. На пол стелет простынь, отгораживает труп ширмой, чтобы легче было убраться. Снимает с правой руки указательный палец, обнажая скальпель, и делает надрез посередине груди.

В дверь стучат.

— Что?! — кричит Цзытао, останавливая надрез на животе.

Из-за ширмы ему не видно, кто заходит

— Переложил дела на помощника. Думаю, здесь я пригожусь больше, — слышится голос капитана Кима.

— Ну, если вы не боитесь мертвых тел…

— Я бывший офицер, меня трудно испугать.

Он заглядывает за ширму, Цзытао как раз раскрывает плоть.

— Помочь? — предлагает капитан Ким.

— Руки помойте сначала. И найдите перчатки.

Вместе они достают внутренности, и Цзытао надрезает легкие. В них ожидаемо находится вода, он берет образцы и подписывает. В Фучжоу отдаст в лабораторию. Дальше по правилам следует изучить желудок и кишечник, но так ли важно, чем обедала жертва? Гораздо больший интерес представляют импланты, вдруг на них остались знаки с внутренней стороны. Прежде чем их вырезать, Цзытао еще раз их осматривает. На первый взгляд, вокруг них типичные шрамы, возникающие при неудачной операции, но это выглядит нелогично при филигранной работе с протезами. Цзытао режет по старым следам и вытаскивает механизм. С внутренней стороны видны насечки, оставшиеся от полировки. Здесь были обозначения, но их уничтожили.

— Вот проныра, — ругается Цзытао.

— Что такое? — интересуется капитан Ким.

— Он вынимал импланты, чтобы уничтожить следы, ведущие на создателей. Мне теперь гораздо интереснее, кто его хозяин, а не как он умер.

— Выясните это потом. Предварительные результаты какие?

— Нужно искать свидетелей на вчерашний вечер между половиной восьмого и десятью. А лучше перестраховаться и искать с семи до одиннадцати.

— Есть улики, указывающие на убийцу?

— Вообще-то… — Цзытао оглядывает распотрошенное тело. — Травмы такие нелепые, что я бы предположил несчастный случай. Но это как-то не вяжется.

— А если он был пьян? — с надеждой спрашивает капитан Ким.

— Это можно проверить.

Цзытао берется за желудок и кишечник. Он осматривает содержимое и даже поднимает маску на затылок, чтобы понюхать. Капитан ретируется за ширму.

— Вроде вчера на ужин давали рис и угорь, — неуверенно замечает Цзытао. Под опиумом он мог что угодно увидеть. — Но этот человек ел краба.

— Как вы можете это определить, там же все переварено?

— Это легко, когда есть опыт. Еще он пил, но немного. Этого недостаточно, чтобы потерять равновесие.

— Краб был вчера в первом классе, — вспоминает капитан. — Я ужинал с пассажирами, посторонних вчера не было.

— Будем иметь в виду.

Цзытао на всякий случай берет образцы внутренних органов для лаборатории, хотя не думает, что это что-то даст. Ему не хочется следить в медпункте, поэтому мозг он не изучает. Хотя очень бы хотелось понять, как работают импланты в тандеме с такими протезами. А еще по характеру выжженных участков коры мозга можно попробовать определить страну, где сделали импланты. Было бы больше времени и оборудованная лаборатория, Цзытао так бы и сделал. Он укладывает органы обратно и принимается зашивать труп.

— Кстати, — Цзытао обращается к стоящему за ширмой капитану, — вы знаете человека по имени Бён Бэкхён?

Ответом ему служит молчание, но капитана выдает тяжелое сопение.

— Я боюсь спросить, а вы откуда его знаете, — наконец отвечает капитан Ким.

— Когда я спустился для вскрытия, здесь было два чумазых корейца. С респираторами и гоглами, если описывать подробнее, но лиц не скрывали. Бён Бэкхён представился тайным агентом и сказал, что вы можете подтвердить его личность..

— Могу, — соглашается капитан. — К моему большому сожалению. Это он убийца?

— А вам бы хотелось?

— Очень! Не в том плане, что я хочу его отправить в тюрьму, а это бы решило массу проблем.

— Например?

— Например, парня убили по приказу Императора. И вам тогда нечего расследовать, только предоставить отчет своему начальству. А там бы как-нибудь договорились.

— Судьи взяток не берут, — отвечает Цзытао, делая последний стежок. — Но согласен, это бы все упростило.

Он выходит из-за ширмы, складывает все использованные инструменты в поддон и заливает дезинфицирующим раствором. Капитан Ким тем временем намывает руки.

— Однако Бён Бэкхён утверждает, что непричастен. Он правда находится в котельной? — продолжает Цзытао.

Капитан берет со столика бумаги, которых раньше не было, и просматривает свиток.

— Да, у него сейчас смена внизу. И, кстати, вчера он работал с четырех дня до двух ночи. Алиби железное. А он что-нибудь сказал про этого человека? Он что-нибудь знает?

— Говорит, что нет, но я не очень верю, — качает головой Цзытао, возвращая детали на места. — Еще и «тайная агентура». В первый раз слышу, что у вас есть такая структура.

— Есть, есть, мы как все державы, — хмурится капитан Ким.

— Ладно, я подготовлю труп к перевозке в Судейский дом, и пойдем смотреть палубу второго класса.

 

Первое, что привлекает внимание Цзытао, это черный китайский тапочек, валяющийся с той стороны, где было найдено тело. Правый, парный к тому, что лежит в медпункте. На борту царапины, видимо, от «кошки» на ноге. Пытался зацепиться, но не вышло. Форма борта соответствует синяку на спине. Цзытао прислоняется поясницей к борту, пытаясь смоделировать ситуацию. Вот жертва ударяется, чтобы упасть, ей нужно очень сильно наклониться назад. Что послужило причиной, толчок? Цзытао присаживается, осматривая доски. Это не грунт, на них так просто следов не найдешь, но должно же что-то указывать на то, что происходило вчера. Жертва упала в то время, когда пассажирам второго класса находиться здесь нельзя, на ужин у нее был краб из первого класса. Любовная разборка содержанца и богача?

Цзытао проходит всю палубу и только на противоположной стороне находит ограненную бусину аметиста. Он пытается вспомнить, что она напоминает, но его отвлекает капитан.

— Господин Хуан, я распорядился привести стюарда, дежурившего вчера вечером.

— Ценю ваше рвение, но не стоит спешить, — ворчит Цзытао. — Имя?

— Ким Минсок, — трясется молодой мужчина и низко кланяется.

Его Цзытао видел с утра пару раз на палубе.

— Рассказывай, что вчера вечером было.

— Я клянусь, я ничего такого не видел, — лепечет стюард. — Только господин О Сехун спускался в девятом часу, попросил ему сделать чай. Я отошел, а когда вернулся, его уже не было. Все, больше ничего не случалось.

Цзытао кивает, именно тогда они опять поцапались. И тут он понимает, что аметистовая бусина точь в точь такая же, как на шляпе О Сехуна.

— Когда ты вернулся на пост?

— Около десяти…

— Какой позор! — восклицает капитан Ким. — Неудивительно, что господин О не дождался. Целый час!

— Я не знаю, как так произошло, — опускает голову Ким Минсок. — Я помню, как пошел за чаем, а потом какой-то провал, и затем я уже с чаем, на палубе никого, а на хронометре за десять часов.

— Боли не было? — уточняет Цзытао и без разрешения ощупывает голову стюарда.

— Нет, ничего такого.

— У тебя шишка. Очевидно, кто-то постарался вырубить.

— Но кто и зачем? — спрашивает капитан Ким.

— Чтобы не было свидетелей.

Странная тишина вчера вечером, обезболенный удар по голове, более расслабленное состояние Цзытао, из-за которого он наговорил всякого господину Сехуну…

— Вы проверили списки? Кого не хватает? — спрашивает он у капитана.

— Китайского аптекаря Цзинь Чжунжэня. Выкупил каюту на двоих.

— Идемте.

Осмотр каюты приносит более интересные результаты. Они с капитаном находят маленький чемодан, набитый склянками и сушеными травами, что в принципе не противоречит образу аптекаря, но если вчитаться в надписи, то это все будут яды. Также находят двойное дно, в котором спрятаны дротики и полые трубки с иглами. Но больше всего поражают запасы опиума, будто на продажу. На полу рядом с вентиляцией капитан находит курительницу с полностью выжженным опиумом. Понятно, почему так тихо было — людей травили. И это была единственная находка, объясняющая хоть что-то. Жертва специально окурила вентиляцию, чтобы оказаться на палубе без свидетелей. Но зачем?

— До прибытия в Фучжоу не так много времени, — замечает капитан Ким. — У вас есть догадки?

— Только то, что мне нужно вытрясти из Бён Бэкхёна душу, — качает головой Цзытао. — Скорее всего, наша жертва сама хотела кого-то убить, но не вышло.

Он сжимает аметистовую бусину. Сехун жив и здоров, значит, разминулся с убийцей. Но он мог что-то видеть. Он не успеет опросить и его, и добраться до котельной. А еще нужно опросить матросов, других стюардов, ведь невозможно в закрытой системе провернуть что-то тайно. Если только у тебя нет сообщников.

— Пассажиры первого класса очень недовольны ограничениями, — замечает капитан Ким. — Министр Чхве грозится покинуть пароход, как только прибудем в порт.

— Что ж, начнем тогда с них, — решает Цзытао.

Кают-компания первого класса настолько же помпезная, насколько лаконичная аналогичная каюта второго класса. Под маской не видно эмоций Цзытао, и он рад, что пассажиры не видят его презрительной мины. Ему никто не предлагает  сесть, и он взирает на корейцев с высоты своего роста. Капитан стоит рядом.

В первом классе путешествуют очень разные люди. Недовольно бурчащая старушка, с которой сидит врач и уговаривает послушать судью. Мужчина, ничем не отличающийся от публики второго класса. Седой дворянин, полулежащий на кушетке и обмахивающийся веером. О Сехун, без шляпы, но в шарфе, сжимает руку девушки. Эта девушка, почти девочка, трясущаяся от страха. И за ее спиной бритый великан, напряженный взгляд которого нервирует. Пожалуй, стоит заняться девушкой в первую очередь.

— Меня зовут Хуан Цзытао, я судья Цинской Империи, — представляется он. — Сегодня утром нашли тело. Я веду расследование. Прошу мне в этом помочь.

— Это  неслыханная бестактность, опрашивать всех нас, — заявляет дворянин. — В Чосоне никогда…

— Вы не в Чосоне, — обрывает его Цзытао. — И вы даже не подозреваемые. Свидетельские показания никому не повредят. Вы хотите попасть в Гонконг вовремя?

Пассажиры соглашаются. Цзытао направляется к девушке.

— Как вас зовут? — спрашивает он, а сам косится на телохранителя.

Лицо выдает в нем северянина, скорее всего, маньчжурца. Они, бывает, охраняют людей, но Цзытао никогда не слышал, чтобы их нанимали корейцы.

— Меня зовут Ким Йерим, — медленно и с акцентом говорит девушка.

— Госпожа Йерим очень напугана случившимся, я буду говорить за нее, — заявляет телохранитель.

Цзытао не имеет ничего против.

— Ваше имя?

— Батхулу из клана Фута. Госпожа ужинала как обычно, а потом вышла на палубу вместе с господином, — мужчина кивает на О Сехуна. — После прогулки мы вернулись в каюту и никуда не ходили.

— Мы? Вы и госпожа Йерим? — уточняет Цзытао.

— Я, мой брат и служанка. Мы делали свою работу — охраняли сон госпожи.

— Хорошо, а зачем вы плывете на «Белом Журавле»?

— Это вас не касается, — грубо отвечает Батхулу.

— Меня ждет жених, — вмешивается девушка. — Ву Ифань.

У Цзытао перехватывает дыхание, и он снова рад, что носит маску. Ву Ифань? Найти ниточки к нему здесь, на пароходе? Удачно Цзытао ввязался в это дело. Тогда становится понятно, почему маньчжурец прислуживает кореянке — он из триады. Нужно действовать аккуратно и не спугнуть девицу. Придется приложить в Фучжоу все усилия, чтобы пароход отправился вовремя, и в Гонконге суметь проследить за Ким Йерим и найти Ву Ифаня.

— Поздравляю с, надеюсь, скорой свадьбой. Желаю, чтобы это происшествие быстро выветрилось из вашей памяти.

Девушка вежливо благодарит, но в ее глазах виден затаенный страх. Чего она боится? Могут ли это быть опасения за свою жизнь? Иначе зачем ей называть жениха? Знает ли она что-то о Ву Ифане? Батхулу смотрит волком, напрямую ей вопросов не задашь. Но, вроде как О Сехун с ней общался, может быть, ему удастся что-нибудь вспомнить.

— Господин О, расскажите, что было после нашего с вами разговора, — просит Цзытао.

— Да ничего. Я пошел в каюту, — пожимает тот плечами.

— Ну как же, господин О, — влезает капитан Ким. — А чай, который вы просили у стюарда на второй палубе?

— Да, точно, — смущается господин О. — Но я не дождался и ушел.

— В котором часу вы покинули палубу?

— Не помню. Но мне быстро надоело стоять в одиночестве. Спать захотелось.

Цзытао кивает. Странно, что он на открытом воздухе почувствовал влияние опиума, но всякое случается.

Старый господин Чхве слишком много возмущается из-за опроса. Он, дескать министр Чосона, его нельзя трогать. Но после уговоров капитана Кима говорит, что слушал какое-то время кисэн, а потом отправился спать. Старость дает о себе знать, да и соджу было выпито немало.

Невзрачный путешественник Ким Юнмин заснул, не дослушав кисэн. Помнит только, что его тащили какие-то стюарды обратно в каюту.

Старушка после обеда вызвала врача, потому что боялась осложнений с желудком, и не зря. Она большую часть ночи лечилась.

Цзытао благодарит всех за сотрудничество и возвращается в новую каюту. Ему нужно написать отчет о вскрытии, изложить факты и предоставить в Судейский дом доказательства… Чего? Никто ничего не видел, на борьбу почти ничего не указывает, жертва употребляла алкоголь, но в небольших дозах. Это было бы похоже на несчастный случай, если бы не личность умершего. Даже если это не тот самый Кай, то люди с такими многофункциональными протезами просто так не умирают. Он же зацепился «кошкой», в конце концов.

Нащупав в кармане бусину, Цзытао запоздало думает, что нужно ее отдать господину О. Но он так заволновался, когда услышал про Ву Ифаня, что упустил контроль над опросом.

Нужно думать о теле, а не о Ву Ифане. Есть труп, есть причина смерти, но нет четких обстоятельств и не просматривается мотив, если это убийство. Нет, Каю смерти желали многие, но месть вершат не так. Обычно это продуманное и тщательно организованное убийство, исключающее случайные обнаружения трупов. Да и Кай подготовился, усыпил пассажиров, избавился от стюарда, а ради чего? Кого он хотел убить или с кем встретиться без свидетелей?

И все-таки, зачем Ву Ифаню корейская жена? Чего боится девушка? Вопросы без ответа, но они терзают голову Цзытао. Зачем люди вообще женятся? Это выгодно. Иногда случается, что по большой любви, но это только в драме на каждом шагу. Если считать, что брак взаимовыгоден, то какому корейцу понадобится связываться с триадой? Очевидно, что такому же лидеру организованной преступности. И чего Ким Йерим боялась? Вполне возможен вариант, что девушка очень впечатлительна и просто упоминание трупа ее волнует. А вдруг нет? Вдруг она боится за свою жизнь или жизнь жениха? Мало ли кому Ву Ифань дорогу перешел, что ради его невесты посылают наемника. А если предположить, что девушка выходит замуж по большой любви, то, скорее всего, ее родители будут недовольны выбором. Она сбежала, а семья решила, что это бесчестно и послала убийцу, чтобы смыл позор кровью.

Гадать можно до бесконечности.

Кто такая Ким Йерим, можно спросить и у капитана, а пока нужно сосредоточиться на отчете и описать все подробно. Пока других вариантов, подтвержденных уликами, нет, Цзытао пишет, что произошел несчастный случай. На его взгляд, это откровенное вранье, но все изложенные факты говорят об обратном. Если комиссия решит, что он сделал неправильные выводы, что ж, потерпит. Но пока она что-то решит, пройдет минимум месяц, а то и полгода. Этого за глаза хватит, чтобы сплавать в Гонконг, прижать Ву Ифаня к стенке и вернуться в Пекин победителем.


	8. День пятый. Трюмная кают-компания

Цзытао поднимается на пароход, втайне радуясь, что для пассажиров первого класса предусмотрен движущийся трап. В Судейском доме у него пытались выпить всю кровь из-за «несчастного случая», даже пекинские документы не помогли. К счастью, Цзытао был убедителен и сумел доказать, что с корейцами лучше общаться ему, так как он чаще имел дело с иностранцами. «Белому Журавлю» разрешили следовать дальше, но взяли с Цзытао обещание, что он продолжит расследование. Даже задержали не так долго, как могли.

Боль в руках напоминает о себе. Последняя доза была вчера вечером, но раскурить опиум в ближайшее время не получится. Для расследования нужна ясная голова. В качестве компенсации Цзытао прикарманил пару свертков найденного у «Цзинь Чжунчжэня» зелья, оказавшегося высококачественным опиумом. Ничего, потерпит до конца поездки и расследования в Гонконге.

Атмосфера на капитанском мостике царит напряженная. Цзытао разворачивает свиток и читает заключение. Капитан Ким прикрывает глаза и машет помощнику.

— Все-таки не убийство, — вздыхает капитан.

— Скорее всего, оно, — поправляет Цзытао. — Я продолжаю расследование, теперь официально. В Шаньтоу меня будут ждать результаты анализов, курьер доставит к трапу.

— Вы умеете расстраивать. И какие у нас подозреваемые?

— Расскажите о Ким Йерим, — просит Цзытао.

— Что?! Эта юная девушка… — восклицает капитан Ким.

— Вряд ли убийца, но она могла быть целью нашего мертвеца. Если он, конечно, был наемным убийцей.

— Вы до сих пор не выяснили это наверняка?

— Я не мог снять отпечатки пальцев, потому что не ношу с собой порошок, — Цзытао потирает предплечья, — И все равно нужно посылать курьера в Пекин, чтобы сверить их с каталогами, а это само по себе небыстрое дело. Единственное, что я знаю, это что есть, или был, наемник с механическими протезами, которые были его оружием.

— Но таких протезов может быть десятки, — возражает капитан Ким. — Обязательно все те, кто имеют искусственные ноги — сразу убийцы?

— Не забывайте, что протезы обычно тяжелые и в них сложно двигаться. А конструкция ног нашего трупа позволяет снизить вес до человеческого. Это сложная техника, и для повседневной жизни слишком дорогое удовольствие. Так что Ким Йерим?

— Да ничего, — пожимает плечами капитан. — Из приличной семьи оружейников, единственная дочь, плывет к жениху. Обычный выгодный брак для семей, расширяют дело. Не вдавался в подробности, да она, наверняка, не знает ничего. Только китайцы эти надоедливые, везде мешают. Я и так не люблю с пассажирами обедать, так еще один из головорезов будет на меня пялиться.

— Батхулу маньчжурец, — поправляет Цзытао. — Значит, говорите, не по любви?

— Да какая там любовь, госпожа Ким даже не видела жениха. Вообще у меня сложилось впечатление, что она не хочет замуж.

— Все они не хотят, — Цзытао вспоминает белые тела девочек, убивавших себя перед свадьбой.

— Да ничего страшного в этом нет. Вот моя жена тоже не хотела замуж, а сейчас не может нарадоваться, что практически сама себе хозяйка, я же в рейсах, — делится капитан Ким.

И он принимается перечислять плюсы договорного брака. Пока рассуждения не ушли в сторону, нужно возвратиться к проблеме.

— Значит, оружие, — бормочет Цзытао. — Ладно, если не Ким Йерим, то кто мог быть целью?

— Вы у меня спрашиваете? — хмыкает капитан.

— Я не обязан разбираться в светской жизни корейской знати. Я не смогу второй раз всех допрашивать, они настроены враждебно.

— Сложно сказать на самом деле. Потому что, как по мне, это самое отчаянное дело — прятать труп на пароходе в открытом море. Ну ведь найдут же, или кто-нибудь обеспокоится, что человек не выходит из каюты. Допустим, у министра Чхве, я слышал, много противников, но так же много сторонников. Но все равно убивать на корабле…

— А если притвориться своей жертвой? Занять ее место, иногда показывать признаки жизни.

— Но… — хочет возразить капитан Ким и задумывается. — В принципе, у нас бывали пассажиры, которые не покидали каюты. Они либо боялись плавать, либо была морская болезнь. Так что вполне может быть, если есть помощники. Но персонал весь проверенный, а нового мы не набирали. За исключением Бён Бэкхёна, но его мне навязали.

— А он мог…

— Вот уж нет, — качает головой капитан. — Я не вправе разглашать детали, в которые меня соизволили посветить, но там и близко не было убийств на корабле.

Цзытао вспоминает найденную бусину. Вчера вечером шляпа еще была на голове О Сехуна, а сегодня он ходит без нее. Бусы могли рассыпаться только после разговора, но об этом происшествии господин О не упоминал.

— А что вы можете сказать про господина О Сехуна?

— Он… своеобразный, — хмыкает капитан Ким. — Племянничек Императора, но радикальный либерал, я бы сказал. Одновременно наивный и сообразительный. Мальчишка еще, что с него взять. Убивать его — себе дороже, ради любимого племянника Императрица всех казнит.

— И как его взгляды соотносятся с политикой господина Чхве?

— О, если бы господин Сехун не умел уважать старших, мы бы переживали локальную войну взглядов. Полные противоположности. Довелось послушать их разговоры, теперь пытаюсь избегать.

— Значит, были разногласия, — Цзытао вспоминает, как господин О исследовал корабли. — А не мог ли О Сехун быть заказчиком и помощником?

— Ну нет, я догадываюсь, о чем вы думаете, — качает головой капитан Ким. — Они оба люди чести и не опустятся до такого низкого способы устранить противника. Тем более, на моем корабле не может быть двух тайных агентов одновременно! Это же еще заранее нужно все спланировать.

— Бён Бекхён может знать больше информации?

— Определенно да. Вызвать?

— Не стоит, у нас есть время. Мне нужно найти свидетелей, ведь не может быть такого, чтобы никого не оказалось рядом.

— Прямо сейчас? — скептически спрашивает капитан.

— Нет, сначала пропущенный ужин. И да, во сколько Бён Бэкхён освободится?

— Через двадцать минут.

— Тогда начну с него, а дальше посмотрим.

Цзытао спускается с капитанского мостика, предаваясь мечтам об ужине. Несмотря на то, что он был тренирован терпеть лишения, ему нужна была небольшая передышка. Посидеть в тишине двадцать минут — самое то.

На палубе первого класса Цзытао сталкивается с О Сехуном. Кроме него на палубе несколько стюардов, жадно ждущих указаний.

— Тао, простите, мне нужно с вами поговорить! — пылко объявляет господин О.

Цзытао не сдерживает улыбку под маской. Интересно будет послушать.

— Судья Хуан или господин Хуан, — поправляет он. — Выслушаю с нетерпением.

— Только не здесь. У вас.

Попрощавшись с двадцатью минутами отдыха, Цзытао отводит господина О в свою каюту. Тот постоянно оглядывается и поправляет шарф. Перед тем как закрыть дверь, он проверяет коридор.

— Совесть мучает? — не удерживается от замечания Цзытао.

— Да! Только я не хотел!

Господин О разматывает шарф. На шее краснеет странгуляционная борозда*. Цзытао подходит вплотную и рассматривает след. Местами он прерывается, где-то поцарапана кожа. На ум приходят бусы с корейской шляпы. Цзытао достает из кармана бусину и показывает.

— Рассказывайте, — приказывает он.

О Сехун путанно объясняет, что на него напали, а он защищался. Что услышал и успел обернуться, что человек звучал точь в точь как Цзытао, что разговаривал на корейском. О выброшенном ноже и лопнувших бусах. О страхе и сомнениях, о необходимости поддержать имидж Императорской семьи. Рассказ звучит невероятно и нереально. Цзытао мог бы в него поверить, если бы не личность убитого.

— Вы совершили очень много глупых ошибок, — качает он головой. — Нож ни в коем случае нельзя было выкидывать. И сознаться сразу было бы разумным решением. Тогда бы поверили и ничего бы не было. В конце концов, могли бы рассказать все капитану Киму, он разумный мужчина, смог бы помочь.

— Вы мне не верите?

Господин О белее, чем обычно. Он говорил искренне, запинаясь, такую речь трудно отрепетировать.

— Наполовину верю. Ход действий не противоречит уликам. Но я не могу слепо доверять вашей мотивации.

— Но… Нас никто не видел, — поникает господин О.

— Что вы знаете о Ву Ифане? — пользуясь случаем, спрашивает Цзытао.

— Он жених Ким Йерим. А что про него надо знать?

— А каковы ваши отношения с господином Чхве?

— Нейтральные. Он пытается обратить меня в свою веру, я же ничего не могу ему объяснить. Он министр, старый уважаемый человек. А к чему эти вопросы?

— Вы знакомы с Бён Бэкхёном?

— С Бэкхён-хёном из Палаты войск? А он тут при чем?

— Ни при чем.

Цзытао сжимает предплечья. Все очень запутано. Но он еще больше уверен, что нужно вытрясти последний полный источник информации — Бён Бэкхёна.

— Ждите здесь и не выходите, — приказывает Цзытао.

Всегда остается вероятность, что господин О не врет, и тогда он в опасности.

 

***

 

Если спросить Чанёля, что тот сейчас чувствует, то он ответит нечто невразумительное и пошлет вопрошающего в далекие дали. А все из-за проклятого Бэкхёна.

Они сидят на неизменном укромном месте и слушают треск аппарата. Йерим строчит уже на второй барабан бумаги, хотя этот способ передачи не предназначен для длинных сообщений. Бэкхён глушит свой чай, прислонившись головой к обитому металлом носу шлюпки. Морская болезнь вернулась после всех этих переживаний.

— А она не по второму кругу пересылает? — уточняет Чанёль.

Бэкхён отлепляется от шлюпки и подбирает ленту.

— К сожалению, нет.

— Не хочешь объяснить? — решается спросить Чанёль.

— Что именно?

— Поцелуй. То ты волнуешься, что изменяешь невесте из-за маскировки, а то прыгаешь на меня сам. Я не понимаю!

Бэкхён опускает голову. Он так сидит какое-то время, показавшееся Чанёлю вечностью. Даже аппарат замолкает. Но Бэкхён не бросается расшифровывать.

— Я сам для себя не могу объяснить, какого рода эмоциональную связь я к тебе испытываю.

— А мне как прикажешь реагировать? Я тут, может, страдаю, что у тебя невеста, ты янбан и вообще, у нас деловые отношения, а тут ты сам лезешь, — возмущается Чанёль.

— Правда что ли? — недоверчиво спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Я вот тоже не знаю, представь себе. Передо мной стоят эти ограничения, и я не позволяю себе про это думать. А теперь все, ты сломал плотину самокопаний.

— Нет, что, правда, если бы не вот это вот все, ты бы думал обо мне в романтическом ключе?

Бэкхён придвигается вперед, сбивая телеграф.

— А почему нет? — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — Были все шансы для отношения старший-младший, переходящие в привязанность. Чего ты так удивляешься?

— Привык к другому, — ухмыляется Бэкхён и отстраняется.

Он не развивает тему, а берет послание и начинает здесь же расшифровывать. Чанёль хмурится, это явно не то, что он хотел услышать.

— Эй, так что с этим будем делать?

— Ничего? — смущается Бэкхён. — Слушай, я был в напряжении, я пытался придумать, что делать дальше, и внезапно все разрешилось. Я действовал импульсивно.

— И часто ты так… импульсивно себя ведешь? — хмыкает Чанёль.

Странно, что Бэкхён побежал целоваться, избавившись от напряжения. Ладно обнять, завопить, подпрыгнуть. Чанёль чешет под имплантом. Не по его уму судить, как должен реагировать Бэкхён. Так-то вообще кажется, что тайный агент должен быть невозмутим и суров в любой ситуации. Но в реальности все не так, Бэкхён — обычный человек со своими слабостями. Которых оказывается все больше и больше.

На вопрос Бэкхён не отвечает и продолжает расшифровывать.

— Ну ладно, обойдусь без объяснений, — бормочет Чанёль.

— Когда ты был в монастыре, ты соблюдал их устав? — внезапно спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Ну конечно, а как иначе.

— Вот и у меня есть «устав». Его суть сводится к тому, что я и мои желания второстепенны. Вы же в монастыре тоже не могли жить как вам вздумается?

— Ты имеешь в виду, что несбывшиеся желания так лезут наружу? Тебя привлекают мужчины, а ты не можешь себе позволить завести даже интрижку? — догадывается Чанёль.

— Зришь в корень.

Бэкхён возвращается к посланию, а Чанёль задумывается. Как у янбанов все сложно. Если Чанёль захочет любви, не важно, с девушкой или парнем, он пойдет и договорится с тем, кто нравится. Проститутке, конечно, придется заплатить, но в целом проблем нет. Он всегда подозревал, что у янбанов не все так замечательно, как рисуется в умах простых людей, но чтобы настолько…

— Йерим беспокоится о нас. Передала несколько слухов, но мы и без них знаем, кто убит. Говорят, хотели убить кого-то из первого класса, но не вышло. 

— И зачем? Пропажу человека быстро заметят.

— Зная подготовку Чонина, могу предположить несколько вариантов.

— Ладно, вопрос снят.

— И Йерим попыталась обратить внимания судьи Хуана на своего жениха. Боялась, что мы причастны, хотела запутать. Ой, зря она это сделала. А вообще труп признали несчастным случаем и отпустили пароход. Что-то не верю.

Их прерывают чьи-то шаги. Чанёль забрасывает телеграф в шлюпку и прикрывает мешковиной. Бэкхён выкидывает все записи за борт. На корму выходит их бригадир.

— Вот вы где. И не пытайтесь больше придумать тетушку из Гонконга. Признайтесь честно, шпехаетесь?

— Да вы что, да как можно, — отпирается Чанёль. Он не хочет штраф буквально ни за что.

— Ладно, не важно. Не знаю, что вы натворили, но вас хочет видеть китайский судья. Так что бегом в трюмную кают-компанию, он ждет вас там.

Бэкхён переглядывается с Чанёлем и пожимает плечами. Выходит, наврали слухи про несчастный случай, и судья Хуан будет продолжать расследование.

В кают компании никого нет, кроме китайца. Он стоит спиной к входу и наливает кипяток. Чанёль хмурится. Не то чтобы ему было жалко воды, но все равно зачем обкрадывать простых работников.

— Видите, мы никуда не делись, — вместо приветствия говорит Бэкхён.

— Я и не волновался, капитан Ким дал исчерпывающую характеристику о вас.

Бэкхён хмыкает. Он садится за стол без приглашения и дергает Чанёля, чтобы тот следовал его примеру. Судья Хуан садится напротив и насыпает в горячую воду порошок и какие-то травы.

— Мне нужна информация, — заявляет китаец. — Попрошу без увиливаний. Обещаю, что не буду упоминать вас в отчетах.

Бэкхён тяжко вздыхает.

— Хорошо. Но я хотел бы потом узнать подробности дела.

Чанёль встает, чтобы принести кипяток себе и Бэкхёну. Тот выпил весь чай, а у Чанёля последние травы от кашля в сумке лежат.

— Что ж, справедливо, — кивает судья Хуан. — Чтобы подогреть ваш интерес, скажу, что убийца сознался.

— А вы быстро, — замечает Чанёль.

— Моей заслуги в этом нет. И, к сожалению, дело приняло странный оборот.

Судья Хуан снимает маску и залпом выпивает свое зелье. Чанёль ставит перед Бэкхёном чашку и рассматривает китайца. Судья молодой, загорелый, лицо колоритное, такого не забудешь.

— Итак, начнем с личности убитого, — говорит китаец. — Поправьте, если я ошибся — он кореец.

— Да, — кивает Бэкхён, поджав губы. Он высыпает травы в чашку. — Но сейчас он не имеет к нам никакого отношения.

— Он стер серийные обозначения даже с внутренней стороны мозговых имплантов, — добавляет судья Хуан. — Я знаю, что он не с вами. Расскажите, кто он, зачем был создан, и как вы умудрились захватить судейские разработки?

Чанёль пьет свою настойку и старается слиться с окружающими предметами. По-хорошему, ему и приходить не надо было, все равно ничего не знает. И знать ему ничего не надо, а то правда, получится нехорошо, если тайные знания помешают в будущем. Но позвали двоих, ничего не поделаешь.

— Зовут Ким Чонин, младший, четвертый сын мелкого военного чиновника. Хотя, это вам не важно. Я слышал, что сейчас его знают под именем Кай.

Судья Хуан кивает.

— Про Кая вы лучше меня расскажете, — продолжает Бэкхён. — Я не следил за его подвигами в Цинской империи. Проект, в котором он участвовал, секретный, ныне закрыт. Не могу рассказать подробности, но нам нужен был универсальный диверсант.

— И что пошло не так?

— Опиум. — Бэкхён морщится. — Он страдал от невероятных болей из-за масштабного вживления дополнительных нейронных связей. Видели же, что мы не смогли повторить полностью ваши руки.

Китаец опять кивает.

— Я не знаю мотивов Кая, когда он предавал Чосон, но это определенно связано с протезированием. То ли из-за потребности в опиуме, то ли из-за изменений в психике. Он быстро научился владеть дополнительными функциями ног, мы должны были заподозрить, что бесследно это не пройдет.

— Хорошо, а что с технологией?

— Заморожена. Кай единственный из испытуемых, кто выжил. Мы не можем тратить людей направо и налево.

— А взяли-то где?

— Не беспокойтесь, ваши уже устранили все дыры, где можно было проникнуть, — Бэкхён морщится. — Следующий вопрос.

Судья Хуан пристально на него смотрит, сощурив глаза. Бэкхён взгляд не отводит и в итоге побеждает в этой битве.

— Хорошо. Меня интересует господин О Сехун, — сдается китаец.

— А с ним что не так? — искренне удивляется Бэкхён. — Он излишне романтично настроенный юноша. Идеалист, и я подозреваю, что с возрастом это не пройдет. Племянник Императрицы, она выбила для него место в дипломатической миссии в Гонконге. У него есть слуховые импланты, слышит в широком диапазоне звуковых частот. Сделал не в практических целях, а для развлечения. Может быть, что-то конкретное про него?

Сложив ладони домиком, судья Хуан опускает на них подбородок. Он долго смотрит в потолок, а потом спрашивает.

— Какие ваши предположения по поводу того, кто был целью Кая.

— Значит, была цель? — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Дайте-ка подумать…

— У вас был целый день для этого, — хмурится китаец.

— Мы работали, — огрызается Бэкхён. — Тяжелый физический труд, не слышали о таком?

Чанёль примирительно хлопает его по плечу. Не стоит дерзить судье, даже если у них мирные переговоры. Бэкхён закатывает глаза, но потом опускает веки и «погружается» в память. Опять в голове у него будут разворачиваться списки и разные досье.

— Каюсь, я не проверял цинских граждан, заранее купивших билет, но у меня не было достаточно времени, — вскоре говорит Бэкхён. — Предположу, что нет резона охотиться за теми, кто плывет вторым классом, тогда у меня только один вариант — О Сехун.

— Почему это? — удивляется Чанёль. — Он, конечно, со странностями, но вроде никому не мешает.

— Он племянник Императора, этого достаточно, — поправляет Бэкхён. — К тому же, он со своими идеями так всех… утомил, что его вот выслали из Чосона. Хотя там много причин, почему его отправили в Гонконг.

— Тогда кто на корабле может быть заказчиком? — спрашивает судья Хуан.

— Почему именно на корабле? — опять удивляется Чанёль.

— Потому что так удобнее скрыть убийство, — отвечает Бэкхён. — Садишься в каюте жертвы, отказываешься от обслуживания и исчезаешь, когда пароход достигает конечного порта.

— Примерно о таком способе я тоже думал, — кивает китаец.

— А насчет заказчика… Опять-таки не берем в расчет второй класс, оттуда сложнее помогать, тогда это может быть только министр Чхве.

Чанёль скрипит зубами. До чего же гадкий старик. На Императора зуб имеет, платит, чтобы людей убивали. А выходит, что убийство этого Кая может быть связано с делами Бэкхёна в Гонконге.

— Почему он? — спрашивает судья Хуан.

— Ему выгодно ослабить Императора, — Бэкхён колеблется, прежде чем продолжить. — Я направляюсь в Гонконг, чтобы предотвратить заговор. Министр Чхве как раз в этом замешан. К тому же, Кай ни за что не будет помогать Чосону, только противникам Императора.

— Что ж, вам надо радоваться, что Кай мертв, — замечает китаец. — Такая проблема висела.

— Да, — соглашается Бэкхён. — Мой промах, что не сумел вовремя устранить. Так кто убийца?

Судья Хуан выдерживает паузу, прежде чем тихо сказать:

— О Сехун.

Чанёль давится травяной настойкой.

— Что?! — вскакивает Бэкхён.

— О Сехун признался мне наедине сразу после отплытия «Белого Журавля». Рассказал невероятную историю, но улики ее подтверждают.

— И как он это сделал?!

— Услышал протезы Кая, успел увернуться от удара ножом, они боролись, Кай принялся душить О Сехуна бусами со шляпы. Нитка порвалась, Кай отлетел, ударился о борт и свалился. В итоге утонул.

Бэкхён обессиленно опускается на подушки. Чанёль не знает, что ему сказать, чтобы приободрить.

— Мне нельзя связываться на этом задании с Сехуном, — переходит на корейский Бэкхён.

— Почему?

— Чтобы никто не подумал, что он связан с тайными агентами. Но я не могу это так оставить. Я слуга Императора, я должен помочь его семье.

— Так вот почему ты не с ним сотрудничаешь, — понимает Чанёль. — Слушай, ты можешь и в котельной отсидеться, но попросить нашего нового знакомого позаботиться о парне. А что, продашь еще какую-нибудь информацию…

— Да что тут можно продать?! Я даже не знаю, что этот китаец забыл на пароходе! Его имени нет в списках пассажиров!

— Вот, кстати, надо спросить, — говорит Чанёль и обращается к судье на китайском, — А вы почему инкогнито плывете? Тоже какое-нибудь тайное задание? Почему тогда раскрылись?

Бэкхён хмурится, но не мешает.

— Уже не очень тайное, — поджимает губы судья Хуан. — То есть целей я своих не озвучивал, но мое присутствие заставляет некоторых личностей волноваться.

— Мы с вами поделились, может, вы тоже ответите взаимностью? — настаивает Чанёль.

— Охочусь на Ву Ифаня, — хмыкает китаец. — Достаточное объяснение?

Чанёль переглядывается с Бэкхёном. Тот стонет и опускает голову на стол. Что не так с этим пароходом, что все нити пытаются сойтись в одной точке?

— Мы про него кое-что знаем. Давайте вы не будете судить господина Сехуна очень строго, договорились? — быстро предлагает Чанёль, пока Бэкхён в прострации.

Тот все же ударяет Чанёля, но попадает в левую руку и сам же шипит от боли.

— Судьи взяток не берут, — качает головой китаец. — Мне самому жалко, что именно господин О убийца, но он сглупил. Не сразу признался, выбросил улику. Я понимаю, что он дипломат, его трогать нельзя. Да я бы и не стал, учитывая все сказанное. Но я должен предоставить убийцу. В несчастный случай почти не верят.

— А по факту это несчастный случай и есть, — хмуро замечает Бэкхён.

— В общем, это деликатное дело, и я бы хотел вас попросить подняться со мной и обсудить проблему с убийцей и капитаном Кимом. Чтобы мы вместе нашли решение, которое удовлетворило бы всех, — предлагает судья Хуан.

Бэкхён поднимает взгляд на Чанёля и шепчет на корейском:

— Я не могу.

— Да брось, кто узнает? Капитан будет молчать, китайцу все равно, я нем, как рыба.

— Меня смущает, что Сехун пошел к китайскому судье, а не к капитану Киму.

— Потом будешь думать, нужно устроить мозговой штурм. Смотри, Сехуна наверняка заказал Чхве, ты сам так сказал. Китайцу нужен жених Йерим. А нам нужно дожить до Гонконга без происшествий. Нужно положить руку на пульс, и если это значит чуть-чуть нарушить слово Императору, то ничего не поделаешь.

Чанёль разводит руками. Бэкхён смотрит на него с лицом, полным отчаяния и безысходности. Судья Хуан нетерпеливо барабанит по столу.

— Капитан Ким выкинет меня в следующем порту, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Похоже, выбор и правда невелик.

Он залпом выпивает подостывший чай и обращается к судье Хуану:

— Когда и где?

— Через час, каюта ноль-два, первый класс.

— Мы придем, как только отобьемся от желающих узнать подробности нашего общения.

Чанёль выходит первым и вдохновенно врет пытающимся подслушать людям. Бэкхён следует за ним хвостиком, так они прячутся в гальюне на какое-то время, а потом по служебным лестницам и коридорам добираются до первого класса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Странгуляционная борозда — след-повреждение от воздействия материала петли на кожу шеи при повешении и удавлении петлей.


	9. День шестой. Каюта ноль-два

Перед дверью Бэкхён останавливается и касается руки Чанёля.

— Спасибо, что помог решиться.

— Да не за что, — отмахивается Чанёль. — Я же для этого тебе и нужен, не так ли. Быть твоим голосом разума, когда великого тайного агента замыкает, как плохой контакт.

— Никогда не говорил, что я великий, — закатывает глаза Бэкхён. — Но что-то я расклеился совсем, ни к чему не готов оказался.

Он открывает дверь и заходит. Чанёль проскальзывает следом. В каюте ходит из угла в угол капитан с расстроенным выражением лица. По центру сидит О Сехун на коленях и смотрит в пол. Судья Хуан, без маски, стоит, прислонившись к стене.

— Доброй ночи. Давайте побыстрее решим наши проблемы, и мы пойдем. Нам еще после смены отдохнуть надо, — здоровается Бэкхён, скидывая обувь

Чанёль чуть не падает, пытаясь разуться. У него опять отлетают какие-то детальки от руки. Бэкхён указывает ему на подушки, чтобы тот спокойно все починил. Немного стыдно пачкать в каюте, но ничего не поделаешь.

О Сехун поднимает голову и удивленно их разглядывает.

— А это кто такой, вы же один на корабль заходили? — возмущается капитан Ким.

— Пак Чанёль из котельной. Так получилось, что я ему помогаю. Все в порядке, — кланяется Чанёль.

— Бэкхён-хён, вы?! — узнает его Сехун.

Его лицо озаряет радостная улыбка, он делает шаг навстречу, но Бэкхён останавливает его жестом.

— Не стоит так радоваться, Сехун, для вас нет ничего хорошего. Да и для меня тоже.

— Но что вы тут делаете? Почему в таком виде?

— Давайте не будем смущать господина Хуана и перейдем на китайский.

Бэкхён так и не придумал, что делать с мальчишкой, как выпутаться из щекотливой ситуации, не подставляя Сехуна.

— Давайте озвучим проблему, — говорит судья Хуан. — Есть труп с сомнительной смертью, похожей на несчастный случай. Есть убийца, который утверждает, что это несчастный случай и был. Господин О является дипломатом. Будет либо политический скандал, либо дело замнут, а меня разжалуют. — Судью передергивает на этих словах. — Оба эти варианта мне не нравятся.

— А что вы от нас хотите? — спрашивает капитан Ким. — Что, нам подставного убийцу придумать?

Судья Хуан выразительно смотрит на Бэкхёна.

— Я бы мог представить все так, будто это дело тайных агентов, — отвечает тот. — Зависит от того, как вы опишете это в отчете.

— Тайных агентов? — переспрашивает Сехун.

— Не подойдет, — качает головой судья Хуан. — Убийство есть убийство. Если только ваш Император не черкнет пару строк нашему, чтобы его агента отпустили.

— Совсем не вариант, — возражает Бэкхён. — Император никогда не будет вытаскивать меня из передряги.

— А племянника? — спрашивает капитан Ким. — Написать Его Величеству, мол, господин О Сехун причастен к смерти опасного наемного убийцы, помогите спасти из рук непредвзятого правосудия.

— Никогда в жизни, — отвечает Сехун. — Ладно бы я был родным, а так… Тем более, я отличаюсь широтой взглядов, что бросает определенную тень на семью.

— Возражу, — говорит Бэкхён. — Императрица вас любит и не даст в обиду. Даже больше скажу, Император вас неофициально наградит за убийство Ким Чонина.

— Но я не убивал! Он сам упал, когда бусы порвались.

— Бён, вы же тайный агент. Свяжитесь с Императором, спросите совета, — предлагает капитан Ким.

— Боюсь, это технически невозможно, — хмурится Бэкхён.

И потом, Императору нельзя знать, что он нарушил указание не приближаться к Сехуну. Опять подступает тошнота, а новый чай не заварен. Бэкхён садится на пол, мысленно прося прощения у тех, кто будет потом убираться.

— Я бы мог что-нибудь подкрутить, чтобы увеличить дальность передачи, — подает голос Чанёль.

Все поворачиваются к нему.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что такое телеграф? — с сомнением спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Да успел покопаться в нашем, понял принцип. Вы сознательно ограничиваете дальность ради защиты от перехвата. Так что увеличить ее легко, но защитить будет труднее, — Чанёль чешет голову отверткой, которой отвинчивал руку. — У вас на материке есть агенты?

— Допустим, и что?

— Безопаснее послать сообщение кому-нибудь на материке, а там они передадут куда надо, согласись?

— Отсюда до Фучжоу далеко, — качает головой Бэкхён. — Могут запросто перехватить.

— Прерву ваши рассуждения, — говорит судья Хуан. — Но мне помимо фальсификации этого дела предстоит собственное расследование в Гонконге, ключ к которому я случайно нашел здесь. У меня есть идея, как совместить все, но мне потребуется помощь. Так что вы про Ву Ифаня хотели рассказать?

Сехун удивленно смотрит на Бэкхёна.

— Китайцы-телохранители везут шкатулку с договорами между Ву Ифанем и Ким Ёнмином, — отвечает тот. — Содержание не знаю, но Ву Ифань собрался что-то продавать в Чосоне.

— Опиум, — говорит судья Хуан. — По документам простой чай, но мертвый чиновник, которого убили по приказу Ву Ифаня, вел подробные дневники.

— Проклятье, — ругается Бэкхён.

— Я бы хотел обставить дело так, что у Кая был сообщник, и они что-то не поделили. И этот сообщник нацелен на госпожу Ким Йерим. Поэтому я бы оказал посильную помощь в охране девушки.

— Вы могли и без нас договориться, — ворчит капитан Ким.

— Вы сами хотели следить за ходом расследования, — возражает судья Хуан. — А к О Сехуну у меня встречное предложение.

— Какое? — с готовностью спрашивает Сехун.

— Сначала спросим у господина тайного агента, стоит ли провоцировать потенциального заказчика?

Бэкхён все больше думает о спасительном чае. Он замечает чайник на столике и встает, чтобы выпить хоть что-нибудь.

— Министр Чхве опасный соперник. Он или его сообщники смогли раскрыть мою личность. Играть с ним, когда у него преимущество, не слишком разумно.

— Если бы господин О обратился к господину Чхве, как к мудрому и опытному старшему товарищу? Ах, какой ужас, меня пытались убить, а в итоге убил я. Что мне делать, о мудрый старец, — кривляется судья Хуан.

— Я так не разговариваю, — хмурится Сехун.

Чай в чайнике китайский, от тошноты помогает только чуть-чуть. Бэкхён не хочет соглашаться с планом китайца. Да, пусть к Йерим пристроится, для ее безопасности от Ву Ифаня это будет неплохо, но привлекать к оперативной работе Сехуна… Это может быть опасно. А еще могут подумать, что Бэкхён причастен к внедрению.

— Вот почему с вами всегда все не так? — спрашивает Бэкхён на корейском. — Безумные идеи продвигаете, убиваете профессиональных наемников, рассказываете то, что нельзя, китайцам. В чем дело, Сехун?

— Убить человека не так просто, как кажется, — огрызается Сехун. — Мне совестно, даже несмотря на то, что умер плохой человек. Куда я должен был бежать? Я не знал, что вы на пароходе.

— Да хотя бы ко мне! — влезает капитан Ким. — И сразу, как только случилось несчастье. Мы бы просто выкинули труп, и никто бы его не нашел.

— Слова разумного человека, — кивает Бэкхён. — Но из-за вас, Сехун, все оказались в подвешенном состоянии. Вы даже китайского судью заставили работать, хотя он просто направлялся по своим делам.

— Я готов исправить свою вину, — возвращается на китайский Сехун. — Что мне нужно делать?

— Вы ничего не будете делать, — шипит Бэкхён. — Чхве — моя боль и забота. Если вы к нему придете с просьбой о помощи, он завершит то, что не сделал Кай. Лучше скажите, как вы умудрились перейти ему дорогу, что он не побоялся убить вас на пароходе?

— Отказался сотрудничать. И то случайно. Я прослушал мимо ушей его разглагольствования, а потом сказал «нет» на вопрос, будем ли мы друзьями. Разве этого достаточно, чтобы желать мне смерти?

— Если вы отказали по важному делу, то конечно, это стоит того, чтобы вас убить.

— Бэкхён! — опять вмешивается Чанёль. — Ну отпусти парнишку, пусть что-то реально полезное сделает. Это касается расследования, а не твоего задания. Пусть поможет господину судье.

— Как ты смеешь обращаться так к благородному янбану! — взвинчивается капитан Ким. — А ну извинись.

— Все в порядке, — осаждает его Сехун. — Мне не нужны расшаркивания. Я за одинаковое отношение ко всем.

— Если я позволю Сехуну примкнуть к Чхве, это будет считаться государственной изменой, — хмуро замечает Бэкхён. — И Императорский племянник будет убит наравне с остальными заговорщиками.

— Заговорщиками? — переспрашивает Сехун.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, что значит убивать? — спрашивает Бэкхён, переходя на неформальный корейский. Он делает шаг в сторону юноши. — Поверь, я делал это  не раз и не два, я знаю, что такое угрызения совести. И ни разу они не толкали меня совершать глупости, рассказывать что-то кому не следует. Ты просто глупый мальчишка, зацикленный на неработающей идее равенства, запертый в своем идеальном мирке. У вас даже нет повода желать этого равенства.

— Да как вы смеете!

— Довольно! — кричит капитан Ким. — Господин Бён, ведите себя подобающе. А вы, Сехун, думайте головой.

— Но ведь равенства реально не существует, — подает голос Чанёль.

Он увлеченно что-то отвинчивает от руки.

— Ваш разговор зашел куда-то не туда. Послушайте старого кочегара. — Он сдувает невидимую пыль с сочленения. — Кто-то слабый, кто-то сильный. У кого-то есть мозги, а кто-то дурак дураком. Это естественное неравенство. И что будет, если вдруг примут законы о равенстве? Да ничего. Те, кто работал в три пота, чтобы добиться лучшей жизни, все равно продолжат это делать, потому что с равенством деньги не приходят. А кто ничего не делал, те будут так же ничего не делать, но рассуждать о том, что у них такие же права, как у янбанов.

— И к чему это? — хмурится Сехун.

— А то, что уже сейчас есть возможность сменить сословие. Труднополучаемая возможность, но есть, — отвечает Чанёль, завинчивая руку. — Так что вопрос с равноправием даже поднимать не стоит.

Он достает из поясной сумки тряпочку и начинает натирать металл.

— А что до шпионских игр, Бэкхён, все и так давным-давно пошло по… причинному месту, простите, ваше благородие, за грубость, — Чанёль картинно кланяется Сехуну. — Надо до конца увериться в том, кто заказчик? Надо. А то не дело предполагать, используя одни размышления.

— Вас удовлетворяет версия, что заказчик — министр Чхве? — обращается к судье Хуану Бэкхён.

— Вполне, — отвечает китаец.

— То есть без подтверждения обойдетесь?

— Но я хочу загладить вину! — возражает Сехун.

— Если ваше участие вызывает такие споры, то я воздержусь от вашей помощи, — говорит судья Хуан.

— Но…

— По правде сказать, обвинение министра Чосона в покушении на корейского же дипломата выйдет боком мне. Справедливость не всегда торжествует. А моя миссия ждать не будет.

Бэкхён допивает чай. Кажется, все разрешилось достаточно благополучно. Плюс ко всему, намечается разрешение проблемы с Ву Ифанем.

— Я напишу Йерим записку, чтобы она оказала вам посильную помощь, — говорит он.

— Вы знакомы? — удивляется Сехун.

— Более чем, — хмыкает Бэкхён.

Чанёль еле сдерживает смешок.

— Отлично. Тогда наш план действий? — спрашивает капитан Ким.

— Я беру на себя сопровождающих Ким Йерим, пытаюсь посмотреть в шкатулки. Капитан Ким делает вид, будто проверяет персонал, — перечисляет судья Хуан. — Господа кочегары сидят в трюме и не высовываются. А к господину О нужно приставить охрану, но так, чтобы она была незаметна.

— А лучше посадить под арест, — вставляет Бэкхён.

С видом оскорбленной невинности Сехун встает с подушек.

— Если на этом все, то я пойду, — заявляет он.

— Поддерживаю, — говорит Чанёль. — У нас до смены не так много времени осталось.

— У меня есть просьба, — заявляет Бэкхён. — Вы охотитесь на Ву Ифаня, — обращается он к судье Хуану. — Я обещал Йерим спасти ее от жениха.

— Это ваше задание в Гонконге? — удивляется китаец.

— Нет. Она лишь средство для достижения цели. Но любая услуга должна оплачиваться. Смотрите, вам будет удобнее добраться до Ву Ифаня, если вы сопроводите Йерим. Раз уж вы придумали такой ход, то воспользуетесь до конца.

— Да, я так и планировал, — кивает судья Хуан.

— Помогите ей сбежать, — просит Бэкхён. — Я бы сделал это сам, но боюсь потерять время.

— И что, мне возиться с девицей вместо своей миссии? — хмурится китаец.

— Если капитан Ким будет так любезен, что возьмет Йерим обратно без билета…

— Почему нет, спасать дев — мое призвание, — ухмыляется капитан.

— Тогда я заберу Йерим в условленном месте, и у вас не будет никаких помех, чтобы разобраться с Ву Ифанем, — заканчивает Бэкхён.

Сехун что-то неразборчиво ворчит.

— Согласен. Буду рад помочь, — улыбается судья Хуан. — Только один вопрос.

— Какой?

— Говорят, под Ханяном есть сеть подземных ходов, в которых можно встретить человекоподобные паровые машины.

— Ха! Я уже спрашивал. Сказки для дураков, — вместо Бэкхёна отвечает Чанёль.

Лестницы вниз даются Бэкхёну с трудом. Он бы с удовольствием поспал на служебной палубе, но замерзнет за ночь. Чанёль подхватывает его под талию и практически тащит. В их каюте мирно спят соседи. Бэкхён пытается залезть наверх, но Чанёль силой укладывает его на нижней кровати.

— Что бы я без тебя делал, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

— Последний день начался, — замечает Чанёль.

— Почти последний. Еще несколько часов послезавтра.

— Надеюсь, оставшееся время пройдет без приключений. — В темноте не видно, но, кажется, Чанёль улыбается. — Чай еще есть?

— Последняя порция.

— Жаль, у меня тоже все. Оставишь мне респиратор на память?

— У тебя скоро будет все, а ты жадничаешь, — ухмыляется Бэкхён. — Оставлю, конечно.

Шорох одежды выдает движение. Бэкхён чувствует у себя на лбу сухие губы. Его сердце замирает. Что Чанёль творит? Зачем? Хотя, не все ли равно? Скоро все кончится.

— Ты промахнулся, — говорит Бэкхён.

— Нет, я как раз…

Чанёль не договаривает, потому что Бэкхён на ощупь хватает его за воротник и притягивает.

 

***

 

На завтраке Сехун смотрит волком на окружающих. Мало ему было внезапного превращения торговца Тао в судью Хуана, так еще на пароходе обнаружился Бён Бэкхён, который оказался совсем не чиновником общественного правопорядка, а тайным агентом. Это же очевидная вещь, его отец — Старший тайный агент. И что у него за задание такое, о каком заговоре он упоминал? А Йерим? Это же надо — помощница Бэкхён-хёна, который тайный агент. И министр Чхве главный злодей. Все вокруг врут. Того и гляди, капитан Ким превратится в рыбу и уплывет в море.

Кстати, о капитане, он подозрительно пристально его разглядывает. Боится, что нападут во время завтрака? Так министр Чхве, как обычно, бодро несмешно шутит и говорит о погоде.

Аппетит второй день отсутствует. Казалось бы, признался и облегчил душу, но стало только хуже. Все обозвали дураком, сказали, что неправильно сделал, надо было по-другому. Но ведь племянник-убийца плохо скажется на репутации Императора, разве нет? А то, что Сехун сознался Тао, так они сами виноваты. Кому еще он мог доверять, не считая Бэкхён-хёна, про которого не знал. Да, доверять китайцу, с которым общались несколько раз, да и то не очень позитивно, «гениальная» вещь, но капитан Ким, откровенно говоря, пугал, а министр Чхве… Ни затаиться, ни сознаться. И был же хороший вариант, как ему все исправить, но Бэкхён почему-то был резко против. А то, что на свободе останется старый Чхве, желающий его убить — это нормально.

Отделавшись от завтрака, Сехун выходит на верхнюю палубу. Интересно, в Шаньтоу будут выпускать или нет? Надо было спросить у капитана. На палубу поднимается Йерим в сопровождении служанки и телохранителя. Усилили бдительность, значит. За ней идет министр Чхве, держа бумажный зонтик. Девушка проходит к креслам, закрывается зонтиком и так и сидит.

Сехун рассматривает старика. Он всегда казался нехорошим, но зная сейчас его намерения, становится жутко. Как он может мило улыбаться в лицо человеку, которого он хочет убить? Как можно допустить, чтобы такие люди как он, жили и управляли другими. Решение приходит незамедлительно, и Сехун, не думая, начинает действовать.

— Министр Чхве, простите, но могу я обратиться к вам с одной проблемой? — подходит к старику Сехун.

Тот не выказывает никакого удивления, и благосклонно кивает.

— Понимаете, — начинает Сехун, понизив голос, — я убил человека.

— Ещё одного? — удивляется министр Чхве.

— Нет, того, которого уже нашли. Понимаете, он пытался меня задушить катом, но нитка порвалась и он отлетел. Я думал, он упал за борт, а оказалось, что нет.

Сехун нервно вздыхает, пытаясь показать, как он напуган. Сердцебиение старика резко подскакивает.

— Это очень серьезно, Сехун. Почему ты сразу не обратился ко мне?

— Я думал, он совсем упал. А потом было поздно сознаваться. Я не хочу очернить себя, понимаете.

Сехуну приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы его обычно мало эмоциональный голос зазвучал убедительно.

— Мальчик мой, все совершают ошибки. Но важно их осознать и постараться исправить.

— Так вы мне поможете?

— Безусловно.

Министр Чхве жестом приглашает пройтись по палубе под его зонтиком. На таком близком расстоянии Сехун слышит сквозь все благовония кислый стариковский запах. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не поморщится.

— Пока можно не волноваться, — говорит министр Чхве. — Китаец думает, что готовилось покушение на Ким Йерим. Не знаю, почему он вцепился в девушку, наверное, ее телохранители запутали. Но для нас это даже хорошо.

— Не понимаю, зачем тот мужчина на меня напал, — вздыхает Сехун. — Я же ничего такого не делал.

— В самом деле? — усмехается старик.

— Не считая моих безуспешных попыток изменить мир. Пока безуспешных. Но разве этого достаточно, чтоб нападать?

— Всякие ситуации бывают, — уклончиво отвечает министр Чхве. — Например, он вас неправильно понял.

— А что, если он не один? — спрашивает Сехун, пытаясь повернуть разговор туда, куда ему нужно. — Вдруг я все еще в опасности?

Сердце старика начинает колотиться с удвоенной силой. Боится.

— Что ж, я бы хотел попросить у вас прощения, Сехун.

— За что?

— Это я попросил Чонина поговорить с вами, — неожиданно признается министр Чхве. —  Но только поговорить, а не нападать.

При этом его сердцебиение говорит о том, что он лжет. Сехун не наигранно удивляется. Как можно врать в лицо тому, кого приказывал убить.

— Что?

— Я поразмыслил над вашими идеями на досуге. На пароходе только и думать о судьбах мира, — мерзко хихикает старик. — И в конечном итоге ваши идеи о равноправии показались мне интересными.

— Благодарю, — растерянно отвечает Сехун.

— Но, боюсь, Император еще долго не сочтет их необходимыми.

— Вы опять намекаете на не очень хорошие вещи?

— Рад, что вы меня поняли.

Сехун не знает, что ответить. Это явно тот заговор, про который говорил Бэкхён. И почему он не воспользовался ситуацией и не попросил Сехуна втереться в доверие. Чем Ким Йерим, не способная вывести министра на серьезный разговор о политике, лучше?

— И какие вы планируете… мероприятия? — осторожно спрашивает Сехун. — Возможно, я плохо обдумал ваши предложения, так что…

— Предлагаю пройти в мою каюту, чтобы обсудить дела Чосона без свидетелей.

Это может быть ловушкой, но Сехун надеется, что министр Чхве не будет его убивать лично. Тем более, когда на пароходе ищейка-судья. Он соглашается на предложение.


	10. День Шестой. Каюты первого класса

Цзытао гипнотизирует  Батхулу, который в свою очередь неотрывно смотрит на него. В сказку о том, что Ким Йерим угрожает опасность, они поверили, но неохотно. С девушкой наедине поговорить не удалось, хотя в итоге оказалось, что она сносно изъясняется на мандарине. С произношением беда, но понять можно. Контакт помогла наладить записка от Бён Бэкхёна, девушка глазами показала на запертый сундук и вышла погулять.

Но открыть сундук не представляется возможным, пока Батхулу сидит в каюте. Они с напарником по очереди стерегут багаж, что уже наводит подозрение. Цзытао даже не может спросить, что в сундуке, потому что официально он не знает ни о шкатулке, ни о делах Ву Ифаня и Ким Ёнмина.

Дверь резко открывается, и влетает капитан Ким.

— Судья Хуан, срочно поговорить, — тараторит он и втаскивает Цзытао в коридор.

— Что у вас случилось? — спрашивает тот, едва закрывается дверь.

— Сехун разговаривал с Чхве и пошел с ним в его каюту, — выпаливает капитан Ким, забывая об официальной речи.

— Что?!

— Ким Йерим видела, поспешила сказать мне.

— Он что, не понял, что это для него опасно? — вздыхает Цзытао. — И что нам с ними делать теперь?

— Я откуда знаю? Я простой капитан, я не ориентируюсь в шпионских играх и тайных расследованиях.

— Нужно как-то сообщить Бён Бэкхёну.

— У него смена, я уже посмотрел, — хмуро говорит капитан.

— Так придумайте, вы лучше меня знаете пароход. Или подождем развития событий. Вряд ли господин Чхве рискнет убить господина О у меня под носом.

— А если рискнет? Тут я не отделаюсь штрафом, меня повесят за недосмотр, — шипит капитан. — И вас наверняка тоже накажут, и плакало ваше Гонконгское задание.

— Посмотрим, что будет дальше, — настаивает Цзытао. — И, похоже, сегодня я буду обедать со всеми, чтобы посмотреть, жив ли О Сехун.

— Снимете маску? — удивляется капитан Ким. — Перед подозреваемыми?

— У нее снимается нижняя часть, не переживайте.

Цзытао поспешно возвращается в каюту. Если О Сехун хочет убиться, он ему мешать не будет.

Батхулу нервно поправляет одежду. Сундук стоит не так, как раньше. Подушка на кушетке топорщится.

— Смотрю я на ваш багаж и думаю, что может перевозить девушка в большом сундуке с трехступенчатой системой замков, — замечает Цзытао, усаживаясь в кресло. — Украшения? Посуду? Предметы интерьера?

— Да, — отвечает Батхулу.

— Конечно, приданое, куда без него, — кивает Цзытао. — За ним тоже могут охотиться.

— Могут, — соглашается маньчжурец.

— Разрешите проверить?

Батхулу вытаскивает из-под халата связку ключей и идет отпирать. Пока он возится с замком, Цзытао запускает руку под подушку и нащупывает деревянную шкатулку. Зная, что сундук отпирается долго, он снимает безымянный палец правой руки, обнажая универсальную отмычку. Шкатулка открывается беззвучно, Цзытао хватает свитки и возвращает ее под подушку. Он еле успевает спрятать свитки под халат.

— Смотрите, — говорит Батхулу, отходя в сторону.

В сундуке вазы, тубусы с картинами, полотна ткани. Все, что можно вывезти ценного. Но ничего интересного Цзытао не находит и возвращается в кресло и смотрит, как Батхулу возится с замком. Если уйти сейчас, маньчжурец полезет проверять шкатулку и обнаружит пропажу.

У Ким Йерим своя комната, куда телохранители не заходят. Если отдать ей бумаги, она сможет их скопировать, перерисовывая иероглифы по черточкам, а потом они вернут документы на место. Нужно только как-то с ней изъясниться.

 

***

 

Чанёль хочет спать. Все эти шпионские игры, конечно, интересные, особенно со стороны зрителя, но утомляют. Бэкхён вообще похож на оживший труп, но никого не волнует, что они устали, работать надо как обычно. Хотя остальные тоже не отличаются бодростью. Даже бригадир позевывает время от времени. Все устали. Осталось этот день отработать и половину следующего, и они свободны. И Чанёль свободен от помощи Бэкхёну.

Чанёль тяжко вздыхает и тут же начинает кашлять.

— Не болей, скоро отдам респиратор, — говорит Бэкхён.

— Знаешь, эти рейсы такие однообразные, проходят как один длинный день, а с тобой я как будто лет пять в приключениях провел, — жалуется Чанёль.

— Представляю.

Бэкхён встает обновить угли.

— Из нас получилась неплохая команда, — замечает он, присев рядом.

— Думаешь из меня получился бы агент?

— Ну это вряд ли.

— Опять происхождение виновато? — хмурится Чанёль.

— Воспитание и образование, — поправляет Бэкхён. — Неотесанность трудно выгнать из человека, сколько его этикету ни учи.

— А, ну это да. Увы, в университетах мы не учены, — разводит руками Чанёль.

— Но на вспомогательные работы, почему нет, — рассуждает Бэкхён. — На телеграфе сидеть, сопровождать агентов и так далее. Ты не думал…

— Да я о такой возможности и не подозревал. Но нет, что-то как-то не тянет. Когда я стану капитаном, у меня будет своя каюта на самом верху корабля, а если начну помогать агентам, то опять в какую-нибудь дыру засунут.

— И ты достаточно приметный, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Но ты точно не хочешь?

Чанёль касается его коленки, пачкая и без того грязные паджи.

— Лет пять-семь, и я стану на одну ступень ближе к тебе. Ты сможешь меня видеть.

— С чего ты взял, что я по этому поводу переживаю? — нервно смеется Бэкхён.

Он встает и идет якобы проверять топку. Чанёль чешет за ухом под ремнем гоглов. Действительно, о чем это он. Подумаешь, легкая интрижка, которая никуда все равно не вылилась. А Чанёль уже губу раскатал. Да, общие приключения сближают, но кто он такой, чтобы надеяться на внимание янбана, тем более, с невестой. А невеста же, молодая госпожа Бэ, хозяйка, гораздо хуже чувствуешь себя из-за нее, а не отказа.

— Да, чего это я, — смеется Чанёль. — Мы же не должны быть знакомы и все такое. Придется делать вид, что я тебя не знаю.

Он всегда знал, что не стоит верить янбанам, и в итоге попался. Лишь бы Бэкхён выполнил обещание и замолвил слово в академии.

— Чанёль, прости, это было очень глупо с моей стороны, — говорит Бэкхён. — Ты мне очень симпатичен, но я не могу, у меня долг…

— Не надо. Не надо передо мной унижаться, вспомни, что у тебя есть гордость, — прерывает его Чанёль. — Ты янбан, в конце концов, ты не должен обращать внимание на таких, как я. А если и случается интрижка, то забывать на следующий день. Тем более, ничего не было.

— Тебя кто-то таким образом обидел? — спрашивает Бэкхён. — Почему, если ты заговариваешь о янбанах, то это обязательно пренебрежительный тон?

Чанёль вздыхает.

— Да не в этом дело. Мой отец умер от угольной пыли в легких, когда только появились первые пароходы. Тогда владельцы даже не думали о защите работников, хотя знали все риски.

— И ты все равно пошел в кочегары.

— Да, но в другую компанию с другими условиями. Я хотел стать капитаном, чтобы самому следить за всем кораблем, чтобы создавать хорошие условия. Потому что я считал, что капитаны из богатых семей не способны понять простых рабочих.

— Увы, они вряд ли понимают, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Тогда я не имею права просить пойти со мной в Гонконг.

— Зачем я тебе там? — удивляется Чанёль. — Разве у тебя не все схвачено?

— Поддержка никогда не помешает, — ухмыляется Бэкхён.

— Я бы мог, — задумывается Чанёль. — Но ты вряд ли провернешь все за десять часов. А я не могу пропускать смены, тогда мой контракт аннулируют, и я останусь ни с чем.

— Тогда присмотри за Йерим на обратном пути, хорошо?

— А ты разве не?..

— Поеду на поезде, — ежится Бэкхён. — Хватит с меня морской болезни.

Чанёль опять вздыхает и кашляет. У него есть мечта, и он должен ей следовать. Забыть о внешних раздражителях, видеть цель, не видеть препятствий. Только так он сможет выкинуть из головы Бён Бэкхёна.

 

***

 

Когда на обед приходит судья Хуан, все уже в сборе. Сехун старается на него не смотреть. То, что рассказал министр Чхве, настолько невероятно, но нет сил молчать. Хочется прилюдно раскрыть заговор, но Сехун понимает, что ничем хорошим для него это не кончится. И предотвратить самостоятельно он не в силах. Нужно как-то связаться с Бэкхён-хёном, но в трюм так просто не пробраться. Кому стоит передать сообщение: Йерим, капитану или судье Хуану?

— Что-то все замолчали, — замечает китаец.

— Неприлично  говорить на корейском, когда вы с нами, а китайский не все знают, — поясняет капитан Ким.

— Жаль.

Судья Хуан разводит в горячей воде какой-то порошок и заваривает травы. Пахнет снадобье приятно. Сехун прислушивается к окружающим. Капитан Ким отчего-то нервничает, хотя по виду и не скажешь. Йерим тоже на взводе. Пульс министра Чхве ровный, но с характерным для его возраста ритмом. А судья Хуан спокоен. С ним Сехун и попытается поговорить.

— Господин судья, разрешите полюбопытствовать, как идет дело? — вежливо интересуется министр Чхве.

— Идет дело, — отвечает судья Хуан, даже не посмотрев на старика. — Не хочу рисковать, так что не буду ничего говорить.

Министр Чхве наклоняется к Сехуну и шепчет:

— Ничего у него нет.

Конечно, нет, не будет же он рассказывать преступнику о планах. Сехун пытается незаметно буравить китайца взглядом. Тот видит его потуги и еле заметно ухмыляется. 

— Что же, спасибо за обед, было вкусно, а меня ждут дела, пассажиров второго класса еще не всех опросил, — говорит судья Хуан и закрывает лицо целиком.

Сехун выжидает некоторое время. Сначала выходит Йерим и ее телохранитель. Потом откланивается капитан. Министр Чхве зевает и отправляется на послеобеденный сон. И только тогда Сехун срывается и бежит вниз, удостоверившись, что его никто не видит. Судью Хуана он находит на корме. Учитывая, что каюта министра Чхве ближе к носу, это очень предусмотрительно.

— Чем вы думаете, господин О? — спрашивает судья Хуан. — Вам же сказали, что господин Чхве — опасный человек, а вы лезете.

— Я не могу сидеть сложа руки, когда знаю, что можно сделать что-то полезное, — возражает Сехун. — Мне нужно встретиться с Бэкхёном.

— Не могу утверждать наверняка, но он не хочет с вами видеться.

— Почему?

— Это мое предположение. Но он явно был недоволен, что придется с вами общаться. Вряд ли это обусловлено личной неприязнью.

— Но это была ваша идея! — возмущается Сехун.

— А вы подданный Императора Чосона, дипломат. Вам не стоит лезть туда, куда не следует. Но…

Судья Хуан закатывает правый рукав, нажимает на паз на руке. Отщелкивается крышка, он достает булавку с красным камнем.

— Я не могу вам приказывать, я не ваш начальник. Но могу посоветовать взять следящее устройство, — протягивает его судья Хуан.

— И как это работает?

— Прикрепите на одежду. Или на волосы. Если с вами что-нибудь случится, я буду знать, где искать труп.

Сехун кисло улыбается.

— Но все-таки мне нужно передать Бэкхёну планы заговорщиков.

Судья Хуан достает из-под халата листы бумаги и прячет обратно уже заполненные. Он отщелкивает левый большой палец и протягивает Сехуну.

Он пытается кратко передать то, что рассказал министр Чхве. Северные кланы недовольны, что им идет мало денег. Некоторые объединились вместе, некоторые молча поддерживают. На Ким Джэхвана вышли представители Британии, предложили вложиться в угольную добычу. И пошло-поехало, все захотели английские капиталы, но законы Чосона запрещают большие вложения иностранцам. Да и в целом владельцы мануфактур и промышленности недовольны, что большую часть денег требуется пускать на заботу о наемных работниках. Хотят шантажировать Императора опиумом, поставки через китайские триады. Спонсируют все англичане. Чхве курит опиум.

Сехун дописывает и отдает судье Хуану. Тот все равно не прочитает на корейском. Остается надежда, что у Бэкхёна все схвачено.

До ужина время тянется медленно. Министр Чхве спит, Бэкхён на связь не выходит. Ближе к вечеру Сехун выходит на верхнюю палубу. Пароход приближается к берегу, мельтешат матросы, готовящиеся к швартовке. Наверное, опять не будут выпускать, но у Сехуна уже нет настроя гулять по бедным рыбацким городкам.

— Мальчик мой, а я вас везде ищу, — поднимается на палубу министр Чхве. — А у меня для вас предложение.

— Я вроде бы со всем уже согласился, — удивляется Сехун.

— Из Шаньтоу можно добраться до Гонконга на поезде. Предлагаю оставить эту плавучую клетку и распорядиться нашим путешествием самим.

— А нас выпустят?

Сехун не сомневается, что выпустят, никто из стюардов в здравом уме не будет перечить министру Чхве и назначенному в Гонконг дипломату. Но вот так взять и уйти с парохода в неизвестность с человеком, который задумал подорвать Чосон. Покинуть пароход, где есть Бэкхён-хён, судья Хуан, капитан Ким, которые смогут помочь в случае чего. С другой стороны, старик ему поверил, Цзытао дал следящее устройство. И если что, то Сехун в состоянии справиться со стариком, особенно учитывая то, что по ритму его сердца будет легко определить момент нападения.

— Если мы сможем уйти от этого страшного китайца, то я только за, — соглашается Сехун.

 

***

 

Сойдя в порту, Цзытао первым делом отправляется в аптеку. Опиум выкурить не получится, но ему дадут другое обезболивающее. Курьер подождет.

На куцем рынке, находящемся между портом и вокзалом, Цзытао замечает господина О и господина Чхве. Они идут налегке, без слуг, но направляются к вокзалу. Цзытао притаивается в тени, и когда они проходят мимо, осторожно идет следом. На вокзале они покупают билеты. Господин О не выглядит озабоченным, будто нет никакой опасности, а он вывел старика погулять. На воротнике виднеется красный камень. Цзытао обхватывает предплечья. Парень явно не понимает, что творит, или следящее устройство его расслабило? Не нужно было раздаривать казенные приборы кому попало, но нет, проявил участие, решил помочь. И что делать? Схватить О Сехуна за руку, объявить убийцей?

Цзытао бросает взгляд на табло. Поезд на Гонконг отходит в ближайшие минуты. Нужно решать быстрее, что делать. Если он сейчас вмешается, то провалит миссию в Гонконге. Если позволит уйти О Сехуну, то, возможно, будет искать его труп, а значит, это тоже ничем хорошим не обернется для него. Или стоит просто подойти и спросить, что они делают в городе, когда все еще есть запрет покидать корабль?

Свистит машинист поезда. Из трубы валит густой пар, закрывший пассажиров. Цзытао выходит из укрытия и спешит к перрону. Бён Бэкхён очень волновался из-за этого Чхве, лучше будет остановить их под предлогом запрета. Тогда все будут целы. Цзытао ныряет в белое марево, но не находит ни О Сехуна, ни господина Чхве. Он пробегает вдоль вагонов, и когда поезд трогается, замечает в окне отдельного купе корейцев. Господин О его замечает и еле заметно качает головой. Цзытао останавливается. Не догнать. Зато они оба друг друга видели.

Он возвращается на пароход, чуть не забыв о курьере. Так и не распаковав результаты анализов, Цзытао спешит в трюм, но на полпути останавливается. Не стоит привлекать внимание к тайному агенту, пусть его противник и покинул пароход. Но все равно необходимо предупредить, что О Сехун уехал с господином Чхве. Цзытао выходит на служебной палубе, где нашли труп, чтобы сделать передышку и еще раз обдумать, что делать. Проходя вдоль закрытых шлюпок, он слышит знакомый кашель. За одной из лодок обнаруживаются сидящие в обнимку Бён Бэкхён и Пак Чанёля, явно пытающиеся что-то спрятать.

— О Сехун покинул пароход вместе с господином Чхве, — сразу переходит к сути Цзытао.

— Что?!

Агент Бён вскакивает. У него за спиной оказывается переносной телеграф.

— Был в городе, видел, как О Сехун с Чхве садились в поезд. – Цзытао шарит под халатом. — Ранее господин О втерся в доверие к Чхве и передал мне сведения для вас.

— Я же ему запретил, — стонет Бён, принимая записи. — Он вообще не думает о безопасности? Куда они отправились? Мне нужно на берег.

— Поздно, это был последний поезд в Гонконг на сегодня. Но у меня есть для вас утешительная новость: я дал господину О следящее устройство.

Агент Бён бросается к телеграфу и что-то агрессивно выстукивает. Он напряженно ждет ответ, а когда тот приходит, едва не отрывает ленту. Быстро и размашисто написав поверх перевод, он облегченно вздыхает.

— Йерим передает, что сегодня просила у Чхве «помощи» и смогла посадить на него наш «жучок».

— Вот, вы тоже можете их отследить, — кивает Цзытао. — Единственное, что меня беспокоит — это жизнь господина О.

— Я буду надеяться, что министр Чхве благоразумнее, чем я себе представляю. Он, может, и взял с собой Сехуна, но вряд ли безоговорочно верит. Скорее взял себе дополнительный спасательный круг, — агент Бён трет лицо и спрашивает: — Когда они прибудут в Гонконг?

— Завтра утром, но все равно раньше, чем мы. Они сделают остановку на ночь в Шэньчжэне, и только потом пройдут таможню.

— А нам еще смену дорабатывать, — добавляет Пак.

— Если понадоблюсь, я в своей каюте, — говорит Цзытао. — Желаю удачи.

Уходя, он слышит низкий голос Пак Чанёля, говорящего что-то успокаивающее.


	11. День седьмой. Гонконг

Выбравшись на служебную палубу, Чанёль спускает с лица платок и вдыхает полной грудью. Но тут же кашляет из-за грязного воздуха. В порту очень много печных труб, не говоря о дирижаблях с красными оболочками. Завораживающее зрелище, даже не в первый раз. Яркие махины пристают и отшвартовываются от самой большой башни в Гонконге. И все это на фоне гор.

Смена закончилась буквально пару минут назад. Бэкхён внизу собирается. Чанёль боится находиться рядом, чтобы не провоцировать его. Вчера Бэкхён так и не смог успокоиться. Ни убеждения, ни призывы быть благоразумным не помогли. И сегодня он работал из  рук вон плохо, Чанёль прикрывал его как мог, но в итоге они получили несколько штрафов.

Бэкхёна жалко. На взгляд Чанёля, он почти не совершал ошибок, но обстоятельства играли против него. И по всему выходит, что виноват мальчишка, который не до конца понимает, как устроен мир. Несправедливо.

По трапу спускается Ким Йерим в сопровождении судьи Хуана и телохранителей. Больше часа прошло с причаливания, долго же они собирались. Вчера Чанёля на переговоры не брали, он не знает, каков план действий. Но сомневается, что Бэкхён может поспеть везде, тем более, в незнакомом городе. Ему и девушку обратно на пароход вести, и найти по маячку министра Чхве, и выяснить, что с О Сехуном.

Чанёль поднимается по служебным лестницам в первый класс. Ким Йерим должна была оставить для Бэкхёна его вещи. И пока никто не пришел убираться, Чанёль их заберет. Ее каюта отличается от комнаты судьи. Больше мебели, украшений, милых вещей. Как и было условлено, под низким столиком Чанёль находит ящик на замке. Он как можно скорее уходит, чтобы никто не обвинил его в краже.

Бэкхён ждет у трапа. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, перед ним толпа желающих спуститься. По нему видно, как вынужденная задержка его нервирует. Бэкхён сильно изменился за рейс. Он пришел под маской зеленого аккуратного юноши, а сейчас он похож на взъерошенного пса, которого хозяин отругал за то, что тот полез в лужу. Такой же грязный и нечесанный.

Чанёль молча передает сундук, он не знает, что сказать. Банальные слова прощания? Пожелание удачи? Пошутить неудачно? Ничего не хочется, а тем более, расставаться. Если бы не мечта, он бы пошел. Кто откажется от спасения Родины?

— Спасибо, что помогал, — говорит Бэкхён.

— Обращайся, — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — В будущем я смогу быть более полезным.

— Если я справлюсь с заговором, — хмуро поправляет Бэкхён. — Чхве нашел «жучок», я его потерял.

— Что?!

— Одна надежда на судью Хуана и его следящее устройство. Но я не смог с ним связаться.

— Ты слишком спокоен.

— Я в бешенстве, но выражением эмоций я себе не помогу.

Чанёль смотрит на горы. Похоже, дело дрянь. Он по-прежнему ничего не может сделать, если только не пойдет с Бэкхёном и поможет в Гонконге. Но это значит, что придется пропустить смену, а правила строги: его контракт аннулируют. И опять все начинать заново. Если только…

— Я иду с тобой, — решается Чанёль.

— Только не надо ради меня всем жертвовать, — стонет Бэкхён. — Это будет твой самый глупый поступок на моей памяти, а ты их почти не совершал.

— Лучше я помогу тебе и удостоверюсь, что все получилось, чем расстраиваться, что ты провалился, а мне не досталась рекомендация, — подмигивает Чанёль. — И да, ты же можешь устроить для меня экзамен, если мы выиграем?

— Ты!.. — захлебывается словами Бэкхён. — Почему я об этом не подумал?

— Потому что меня не было в твоем плане изначально, — ухмыляется Чанёль. — Жди, я только мешок захвачу.

Он пулей летит вниз, сбивая по пути товарищей по смене. Он уже не вернется сюда. На карту поставлено все: либо они с Бэкхёном спасут Чосон, либо их убьют.

 

Дорогу до тайной квартиры Бэкхён не знает, зато у него есть адрес. Чанёль радуется, что решился помочь, иначе бы дело провалилось на стадии блуждания в лабиринтах Гонконга. Это британские постройки строгие и упорядоченные, а старые китайские кварталы — сплошь насаждение хибар и лачуг. Есть район с богатыми домами, можно даже сказать поместьями, но он в другой стороне.

Они приходят к двухэтажному покосившемуся дому, рядом с которым бегает толпа чумазых ребятишек. Бэкхён уверенно идет на второй этаж и открывает дверь своим ключом. Они входят в маленькую пыльную комнатку, окно выходит на противоположный дом, если протянуть руку, то можно дотронуться до чужого подоконника. Бэкхён достает европейскую одежду и протягивает. Чанёль впервые за долгое время надевает рубаху с рукавами. Ткань натягивается на металлических частях и чуть не рвется. Очень заметно, что у него механическая рука. Штаны коротковаты, рассчитаны они явно были на Бэкхёна. Кепи то и дело сползает с пучка волос. А обувь приходится оставить свою.

Бэкхён перевоплощается в разносчика газет, которых Чанёль часто встречал в Гонконге. Достав из запертого ящика детали пистолета, он собирает оружие с длинным стволом и прячет за поясом, прикрыв кожаной курткой. Вместе они направляются по адресу, который дала Ким Йерим, чтобы сначала вызволить ее.

 

***

 

Цзытао нервно стучит по столешнице. Он сопроводил Ким Йерим к Ву Ифаню и теперь ждет хозяина дома якобы для того, чтобы обсудить проблему «покушения». Однако тот не спешит появляться перед гостем. Наверное, решает, как предстать перед судьей. А время все идет. Цзытао встает и проходится по комнате. Окно выходит во внутренний сад, как во всех традиционных сыхэюань*. Ким Йерим увели в главный дом, в восточные комнаты, как и положено. Цзытао запоминает планировку двора, чтобы потом подробно рассказать Бён Бэкхёну. Эта задержка его нервирует, потому что не хочется доставлять неудобство тайному агенту.

Он еще раз прокручивает в голове улики. Больше всего информации Цзытао получил из документов из шкатулки. Там оказался не только договор с Ким Ёнмином, одобренный мертвым чиновником, но и несколько других любопытных документов. С неким Со Инсоном есть договор на поставку металла в Гонконг. Подпись корейского чиновника Цзытао не может прочитать, но надеется спросить потом у агента Бёна, так как госпожа Йерим не в курсе.

В тишине слышится характерный щелчок взведенного курка. Цзытао резко падает и перекатывается, раздается выстрел. Он прячется за диваном с вышитыми журавлями и осторожно выглядывает. Дверь ударяется о стену, на пороге показывается высокий мужчина с дымящимся пистолетом. Лишь с большим трудом можно сопоставить его с гравюрами в архивах. Ву Ифань.

Он замечает Цзытао, взводит курок и прицеливается. Тот уворачивается быстрее, чем звучит выстрел, и бросается на окно, выставив вперед руки. Цзытао вываливается во двор, где его ждут бандиты и наемники. К счастью, без огнестрельного оружия. Цзытао рвется к воротам, обходит низкого шарообразного мужчину слева, бьет пожилого мужчину с палкой кулаком, приседает, пропуская над головой пулю. Он бежит со всех ног, выскакивает во внешний двор. Цзытао резко падает налево, прячась за кадушкой с деревом, и пока мимо проносятся люди, успевает подпрыгнуть и зацепиться за балки под скосом крыши. Ву Ифань ровным уверенным шагом идет за своими людьми и выходит из дома. Цзытао спрыгивает, возвращается во внутренний двор и бежит по галерее восточного флигеля в сторону главного дома. Он залетает на женскую сторону, пугает служанок, открывая все комнаты подряд, пока не находит Ким Йерим.

— Быстрее, переодевайся в то, что агент Бён передал, — приказывает Цзытао. — Планы меняются.

— Но…

— Быстрее, они сейчас вернутся.

Он отворачивается, чуть-чуть приоткрывает дверь, чтобы следить за внутренним двором. К ним направляется сухой старичок, по виду евнух, сопровождаемый галдящими служанками. Цзытао чуть не ругается. Зря побежал за девчонкой, но не мог он бросить ее. Ву Ифань не тот человек, кому можно оставлять девушек.

— Ох, дышать, — стонет Йерим.

Цзытао поворачивается и видит, как служанка затягивает шнуровку на корсете. На Йерим темно-синий рабочий комбинезон. Корсет со спинкой, сапоги высокие, без каблука. Девушка сворачивает косу в улитку и прячет под кепи с гоглами. Через плечо она вешает объемную кожаную сумку. Цзытао подбегает к окнам, выходящим на улицу. Узковато, но девушка пролезет. Он выбивает решетку, помогает ей вылезть, выпихивает за ней служанку и пытается выбраться сам. Плечи проходят с трудом, рукава рвутся. В комнату заваливаются преследователи, Цзытао еле успевает вывалиться на улицу. Он хватает Йерим за руку и бежит.

Выскочив на улицу, они едва не сталкиваются с Ву Ифанем и его бандитами. Цзытао успевает увернуться и броситься в другую сторону. Раздается выстрел. Он на бегу оборачивается и видит упавшую служанку. Не дав Йерим посмотреть, Цзытао ныряет в проулок, петляет и останавливается, только когда крики смолкают.

Девушка без сил падает на землю. Они находятся непонятно где, на грязной улице, крысы бегают. Цзытао снимает маску и разбивает ее о колено. Порванный халат летит в лужу нечистот. В карманах брюк всегда есть перчатки на всякий случай. Он подбирает чуть-чуть грязи и пачкает Йерим лицо и опускает с кепи гоглы.

— Ничего не бойся, — говорит Цзытао. — Я тебя не брошу.

— Что же дальше? — всхлипывает она. — Что с Ынхи? Где Бэкхён-оппа?

— Мы попытаемся вернуться на пароход. Таков был план, так?

— А Бэкхён?..

— Разберемся. Сначала доставим тебя в безопасное место. Слушайся меня. И для безопасности я буду звать тебя… Илинь. Простая китайская машинистка Цзинь Илинь. Договорились?

Они пытаются выбраться из лабиринтов китайских построек. Квартал богатых землевладельцев давно позади. Приглядевшись к вывескам, Цзытао видит знакомое название. Он достает из тайника в левой руке начерченную Исином подсказку и понимает, что они близко к месту переписки с Луханем. Решив, что так будет удобнее, чем петлять, Цзытао доводит их до тайника, прячет, что обещал, и пишет записку с объяснением ситуации и просьбой о помощи. От этого места они без труда выходят в порт, но тот переполнен подозрительными личностями. Цзытао не высовывается на открытое место, он замечает знакомые рожи, которые разглядел в горячке погони. На пароход им путь заказан.

— Ничего, что-нибудь придумаем, — успокаивает он Йерим.

Ву Ифань проходит прямо перед его носом, а он ничего не может сделать.

 

***

 

Ощущение, что что-то не так, усиливается, когда Бэкхён с Чанёлем второй раз натыкаются на тех же мужчин, нервно снующих по улицам. Чем ближе к дому Ву Ифаня, тем больше бегающих мужчин. Чанёль указывает на толпу ниже по улице около ворот богатого особняка. Это нужный им дом. Бэкхён указывает на проулок слева, они сворачивают и выходят на другую улицу, поуже. Около того дома снова толпа. Внутри у Бэкхёна все замирает. Что опять пошло не так? Где судья Хуан? Что с Йерим?

Они кружат вокруг квартала, находят место встречи, где судья Хуан должен был рассказать, как похитить Йерим. Остаются пока что здесь. То и дело бегают туда-сюда китайцы, из обрывков разговоров Бэкхён понимает, что судья украл Йерим. Чанёль замечает, что беглецы могли вернуться в порт. Бэкхён соглашается, но только он решает уйти, как они слышат шаги с другой стороны переулка. В их сторону идет молодой мужчина, китаец, одежда европейская, на руках толстые перчатки кочегара. Лицо чистое, но есть еле заметный пушок над верхней губой и подбородке.

— Бён Бекхён? — неуверенно спрашивает он, когда подходит ближе.

Бэкхён напряженно молчит. Он заводит руку за спину и приподнимает куртку, чтобы в случае чего вытащить пистолет. Руки мужчины на виду, на первый взгляд оружия не видно, Бэкхён будет быстрее.

— Допустим, — отвечает он,

— Хуан Цзытао попал в засаду Ву Ифаня. Он вместе с госпожой Йерим направился в порт, чтобы попытаться вернуть ее на «Белый Журавль».

Мужчина снимает перчатки, показывает механические руки и отводит волосы в сторону, чтобы они увидели отсутствие импланта.

— Я от Цзытао. Можете звать меня просто Лухань.

Чанёль шепчет на корейском:

— Просто рассуждая логически, никто из наших врагов не знает, что мы сотрудничаем с китайцами…

— И без тебя понял, помолчи, — шипит на него Бэкхён, и обращается к Луханю: — Почему мы должны вам верить?

— Я — судья, — ухмыляется тот. — Мы стоим на стороне правды и платим за это страданием тела. Цзытао оставил сообщение в условленном месте, значит, он свой, значит, борется за правое дело.

Объяснение Бэкхёна не удовлетворяет, но он опускает руку.

— Как вы догадались, что вам нужны мы? — уточняет Бэкхён.

— Тише на корейском говорите, — снова ухмыляется Лухань. — Корейцы редко когда заходят в эти районы. Пойдемте, я проведу коротким путем в порт.

Они достаточно быстро выходят к заливу. Шум и гам моряков, рыбаков и путешественников кажется привычным и родным. Чайки надрываются, выпрашивая еду. В порту так же прочесывают ряды подозрительные типы. Один раз Лухань утягивает всех в узкий проход между домами и указывает на возвышающегося над всеми мужчину с пронзительным взглядом и белоснежным лицом. Это Ву Ифань, и ему лучше не попадаться, Лухань в списках на устранение.

Бэкхён пытается не вертеть головой слишком сильно, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Он жалеет, что оставил телеграф на квартире, хотя не уверен, что Йерим в пылу побега захватила свой. Чанёль толкает его локтем и кивает головой в сторону. Бэкхён скашивает глаза и замечает стоящего к ним спиной мужчину с длинной черной косой, прижимающего к себе кого-то. Бэкхён отделяется, обходит по широкой дуге того мужчину и видит его лицо. Судья Хуан! Бэкхён кивает в сторону, возвращается к своим, и они вместе прячутся в тупике за ящиками с углем. Йерим тут же кидается обниматься, она всхлипывая рассказывает, что произошло. Цзытао сухо говорит почти то же самое.

— На пароход уже так просто не вернуться, — подводит итог Цзытао. — Они на всех подступах. И капитан Ким не предупрежден об изменениях.

— «Белый Журавль» стоит еще три дня, — замечает Чанёль. — Нужно где-то спрятать Йерим, пока все не уляжется.

— Наша квартира, — кивает Бэкхён. — Что же, это было легко решить.

— Тогда я возвращаюсь к своему делу, — говорит судья Хуан. — Преступник близко, у меня есть шанс.

— Не получится, Ву Ифаня нужно вывозить в Шэньчжэнь, — возражает Лухань. — На британской территории мы вне закона.

— Господин Хуан, мне нужно ваше следящее устройство, — говорит Бэкхён, пока китайцы не убежали по своим делам. — Чхве снял мой «жучок», я надеюсь, что Сехун все еще отслеживается.

Судья закатывает рукав и открывает правую руку.

— Есть сигнал. Но я не могу вечно решать ваши проблемы. Ладно девушке помочь, это соприкасалось с моими интересами, но гоняться за корейскими заговорщиками...

— Заговорщики? — переспрашивает Лухань.

Бэкхён переглядывается с Чанёлем. Стоит ли посвящать еще одного человека, тем более, еще одного китайца? Чанёль кивает.

— Здесь собрались корейцы, чтобы обсудить падение Чосона. Меня послали разобраться, — кратко передает суть Бэкхён. — Причем новый дипломат по глупости ввязался в шпионские игры, и мы не знаем о его состоянии.

— Возможно, мой сигнал ведет к трупу, — добавляет судья Хуан.

— Вообще-то, ваши триады могут обогатиться за счет продажи опиума на территории Чосона, — замечает Чанёль. — А еще их то ли контролируют, то ли им покровительствуют англичане. Разве это не проблема для вас?

— В смысле?! Этот ваш заговор связан с опиумом? — бурно реагирует судья Хуан.

— Вы сами передавали записку от Сехуна, — говорит Бэкхён. — Он вам не рассказал?

Лицо китайца искажает гримаса, слышно как скрипят его зубы.

— Еще раз, ваши лорды захотели ослабить Чосон с помощью опиума от триад и английских денег? Я правильно понимаю? — уточняет Лухань.

— В целом, да, — кивает Бэкхён. — Вот Йерим, через ее семью Ву Ифань собрался поставлять опиум. А таких семей может быть больше.

— Через корейцев можно подобраться к Ву Ифаню с другой стороны, — стонет судья Хуан. — Лухань-гэгэ, у вас модуль слежения с собой?

— Из дома без него не выхожу.

— Возьмите следилку и проводите агентов Бёна и Пака к Сехуну.

— Давай без официоза, просто по именам. Не до этикета сейчас, — просит Лухань.

— Кто-то должен остаться с Йерим, — говорит Бэкхён.

— Я, это точно я, — поднимает руку Чанёль.

— Тогда я с Луханем на поиски Сехуна, Цзытао следит за Ву Ифанем, а Чанёль с Йерим прячутся. Расходимся, — командует Бэкхён.

 

***

 

Сехун сидит привязанный к неудобному высокому стулу посреди перегруженной деталями комнаты. Это же надо было попасться на обычном имени.

Все шло неплохо, по крайней мере, до Шэньчжэеня. Сехун внимал речам министра Чхве, кивал и хотел воткнуть ему палочки в глаз. Казалось, что старик ему верит, посвящает в детали. Пришлось попробовать опиум, чтобы заверить в лояльности. Сехуну не понравилось. А потом он снова вспомнил о наемном убийце и назвал его Каем. Это имя говорил судья Хуан, а Чонином один раз называл Бэкхён. Теперь Сехуна считают сторонником китайцев, раз помогает судье. На Бэкхёна никто не думает, Сехун постарался вообще про него не заводить разговоров. Хотя, учитывая, что личность мертвого наемника известна обеим сторона, наверняка министр Чхве уже раскрыл тайну Бэкхёна. Но зато вряд ли знает, что тот на пароходе.

Сейчас Сехун уже в Гонконге и очень надеется, что следящее устройство судьи не подведет. Перед ним висят часы, времени с момента прибытия «Белого Журавля» прошло немало, но спасать его никто не спешит. За окном темнеет.

Дверь бесшумно открывается, в комнату входит европеец.

— Добрый день, мистер О. Как вы себя чувствуете? — на безупречном английском спрашивает мужчина.

Сехун пытается пожать плечами. Его посетитель не расстраивается отсутствием ответа. Он ставит напротив стул и садится. Сехун смотрит в его белесые водянистые глаза, от которых становится жутко, и переводит взгляд. Видит тонкие светлые волосы, жесткие подстриженные усы. Одет он в костюм-тройку, туфли начищены и блестят. Джентльмен, так их называют?

— Вот смотрю на вас и вижу красивого молодого человека, дипломата. С вами хочется вести дела, вам хочется доверять. А что по факту? Вы обманываете уважаемого господина, врете в лицо. Это не достойно благородных аристократов, а тем более, племянника Императора.

Сехун продолжает молчать.

— Вы пока не понимаете, что чуть было не разрушили. Скажите, мистер О, когда вы должны были связаться с судьей и передать то, что успели узнать?

Ответом служит молчание. Сехун боится, что опять скажет что-нибудь не то и раскроет какой-нибудь секрет. Лучше сделает вид, что вообще английского не понимает.

— Ох, простите, где мои манеры, — противно посмеивается мужчина. — Меня зовут Крис Паттен.

Сехун пожимает плечами. В стороне окна он слышит посторонние звуки, как будто кто-то скребется.

— Молчите? Ну ничего, мы найдем способ с вами поговорить.

Паттен откидывается на спинку стула и рассматривает Сехуна. Под неприятным взглядом белесых глаз тот чувствует себя неуютно.

— Все кончено, Сехун, — продолжает мужчина. — Император Чунмён слишком долго пытался оградить страну от окружающего мира. Не он первый, но он последний. Согласитесь, что это не дело, когда один человек живет сам для себя. Нужно быть милосердным к окружающим, протягивать руку помощи нуждающимся.

Сехун понимает аналогию, но отвечать не хочет. Пусть Британия протягивает руки в другие стороны, а Чосон не трогает. По опыту Цинской Империи понятно, что ничего хорошего от англичан ждать не стоит.

— И ведь есть среди вас люди, которые согласны с тем, что нужно открываться миру. Какой обмен культурами мог бы произойти, — расписывает Паттер. — Мы могли бы поменяться технологиями. Хотите, чтобы над Ханяном летали дирижабли, как над Гонконгом? А хотя, вы же не видели. Впечатляющее зрелище, я вам сочувствую.

Сехун поджимает губы и выгибает бровь. Видел он один такой красный, в окне пролетал. Интересно, но не более. И явно не стоят всех корейских технологий.

— Предлагаю в последний раз: скажите, что вы задумали с тем китайцем, и мы вас отпустим. Проявите благоразумие, встаньте на сторону своих соотечественников, пожелавших сделать свою страну великой. Вы сможете построить новый мир, такой, какой хотите.

Сехун не верит сладким речам. Построить новый мир вместе с любителями денег, власти и опиума не получится. Нужно обновлять старый, чистить заржавевшие механизмы и совершенствовать их. А на руинах ничего хорошего не построишь.

В дверь стучат, и в комнату заходит еще один мужчина, на взгляд Сехуна не слишком отличающийся от Паттена. Второй передает письмо с ножом на серебряном подносе и уходит. Паттен вскрывает его, читает и удовлетворенно улыбается.

— Ваш китайский дружок найден вместе с девчонкой, которую украл. Скоро помеха в его лице будет устранена.

— В смысле? — не выдерживает Сехун. Он ничего не понял.

— Ким Йерим и Хуан Цзытао. Их нашли в бедном районе. Наши партнеры почти обложили дом.

За окном явственно слышится: «О нет, Чанёль». Сехун вздрагивает, но Паттен спокоен и расслаблен. Он явно не слышит, что на улице кто-то есть. И это второй этаж!

— Если вы меня задержите еще дольше, в посольстве будут волноваться, — решает заговорить Сехун.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы предупредили посла, что вы любезно согласились сначала погостить у нас. А потом будет уже не до вас.

— То есть, убьете?

— Ваша судьба была предрешена еще в море. Вы…

Паттен не договаривает. Раздается хлопок, звенит разбитое стекло, на месте глаза мужчины кровавая дыра, стена за его спиной в кровавых брызгах. В комнату вбегает второй мужчина в сопровождении бритоголовых китайцев. Они кричат, Сехуна хватают вместе со стулом и выносят во двор. Он брыкается, когда его развязывают, но мужчины берут количеством и укладывают в багажник автомобиля. Сехун стучит в крышку, кричит, но все без толку. Его куда-то везут, и он очень надеется, что не убивать.

 

***

 

Чанёль бездумно теребит струны вольгыма. Йерим лежит на циновке, прижав к груди сумку с телеграфом, как будто это ее любимая игрушка. Чанёль не знает, чем развлекать благородную госпожу, он простой кочегар, светским разговорам не обучен.

— Ты в порядке? — решается спросить он.

— Ынхи жалко, — отвечает девушка. — Я ее выбрала из всех слуг, а она умерла.

Йерим опять заливается слезами, но достаточно быстро прекращает. Чанёль выдыхает, потому что он не понимает, что делать с плачущими девушками.

— И в груди давит. Это боль от потери? — спрашивает она.

— Это корсет, — не удерживается от шутки Чанёль. — Говорят, это орудие пыток западные женщины носят добровольно. У наших я его почти не видел, хотя девушки из моторного отделения носят. Говорят, защищает спину от механизмов.

Йерим слабо улыбается.

— Вернусь в Ханян, сдам экзамен и буду придумывать одежду. Чтобы без корсетов, но так же красиво.

— А наши что, некрасиво одеваются? — оскорбляется Чанёль.

— Красиво, но все одно и тоже. А я в порту видела несколько белых женщин, и у них у всех разные фасоны платьев. Я тоже хочу носить разные ханбоки.

Чанёль кивает, не зная, как продолжить беседу. Он хочет вернуться к вольгыму, но внезапно осознает, что что-то не так.

— Слышишь? — спрашивает он Йерим.

— Ничего. А что-то звучало?

— В том то и дело, что дети носились как угорелые.

— Уже вечер, может быть, по домам разбрелись?

— Но все равно слишком тихо.

Чанёль подходит к двери и осторожно ее открывает. Во дворе темно, центрального освещения нет, это не безопасный Ханян. Но шорохи звучат подозрительно. Он закрывает дверь, так ничего и не обнаружив.

Прошло достаточно времени, а Бэкхёна все еще нет. Неужели Сехуна увезли слишком далеко? Или они вступили в драку, и с Бэкхёном что-то случилось? Чанёль машет головой и берет вольгым.

В окно стучат. Йерим подскакивает на циновке. Чанёль прикладывает палец к губам, встает сбоку от окна и двигает его грифом инструмента. В комнату просачивается Лухань.

— Быстрее, надо уходить, — говорит он.

— Что такое? Где Бэкхён?

— Бэкхён остался спасать парня, мы услышали, что вас нашли. Триады и правда сотрудничают с англичанами. Тебя перепутали с Цзытао. А теперь встали и бегом в окно.

Чанёль хватает вещи, но Лухань говорит все бросить. Йерим вцепляется в телеграф и лезет в соседний дом вместе с сумкой. Чанёль тоже берет аппарат, кинув к нему остатки денег, надеясь, что вещи н наведут китайцев на след.

Лухань проводит их темными переулками, они слышат людей, но не встречаются с ними. Им не везет, когда они выходят на освещенную улицу, нос к носу столкнувшись с патрулем триады.

Чанёль правой рукой хватает Йерим, на левой висит сумка, он бежит за петляющим Луханем. В них стреляют, летят щепки от домов. Пуля врезается в сумку с телеграфом, ее выбивает из рук. Чанёль чувствует спиной удар, левое плечо обжигает болью. Он спотыкается, падает, еле успевает отпустить Йерим. Он не чувствует левую руку. Лухань хватает девушку и толкает вперед, пытается оттащить Чанёля, но сам чуть не попадает под пулю. Раздаются выстрелы, гораздо громче и сильнее предыдущих. Сверху спрыгивает какая-то тень, Чанёлю кажется, что у человека в руках две небольшие пушки. Ноги дрожат, встать не получается, рука горит. Уплывающее сознание замечает знакомую косичку, и он узнает Цзытао. Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как отключиться, это зареванное лицо Йерим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сыхэюань — тип традиционной китайской застройки, при котором четыре здания помещаются фасадами внутрь по сторонам прямоугольного двора.


	12. День седьмой. Порт

Бэкхён чудом сбегает из особняка лорда Паттена. Он так же чудом успевает на последнюю конку, на которой он доедет до берлоги Луханя. Но Сехун снова потерян. В кармане разряженный пистолет, запасные патроны в квартире, которую обнаружили китайцы. Бэкхён садится на свободную лавку и прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу. Он кутается в куртку, под ней царапина от пули. Нужно остановить кровь и обеззаразить рану. Он старается не думать ни о чем, потому что любые мысли возвращаются к тому, что вместе с Йерим был Чанёль, а не Цзытао. Они с Луханем вовремя подслушали разговор, судья отправился на квартиру, проверить, все ли в порядке, а Бэкхён остался разбираться. Паттена он убил, Сехуна потерял, но встретил Чхве и спустил последнюю пулю. На него не жалко. Остаются другие, но их Бэкхён отстреляет позже. Сначала Чанёль. То есть Сехун.

Бэкхён сразу видит длинный полуразвалившийся барак на отшибе. Окна все забиты, но сквозь одно из них пробивается свет. Он находит дверь и стучит. Открывает спустя минуту Цзытао.

— Что? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

Судья молча отходит и пропускает его внутрь. В тесной комнатушке с переносной печкой на полу лежит Чанёль, а над ним склонился Лухань и орудует своими руками. Рядом Йерим помогает убирать кровь.

Бэкхён падает на колени рядом с ней. Чанёль бледен, еле дышит. Вокруг его головы стоят зажженные палочки с благовониями. Бэкхён проводит рукой по мокрому лбу, убирая растрепанные волосы. Было ошибкой обращаться к нему за помощью. Они бы никогда не сблизились, Чанёль бы не решил нарушить контракт и не лежал бы сейчас здесь раненный. И было бы меньше поводов переживать. Знал же, что не стоит привязываться, но поддался своей похоти, и вот что из этого вышло.

Чанёль хмурится, не открывая глаз. Лухань ковыряется в плече и вытаскивает сплющенный комочек металла.

— Я преследовал Ву, когда ему доложили, что нашли якобы того судью и девчонку, — говорит Цзытао. — Он приказал их не брать живьем, а сам запрыгнул в паровую машину и сказал ехать в порт. У меня был выбор, пытаться преследовать его или отправиться к Чанёлю и Йерим. Успел как раз вовремя.

— Спасибо, что пришел, — благодарит Бэкхён.

— У вас как? Луханя не спрашивал, сам видишь почему.

— Сехун был жив, но сейчас не уверен. Я убил заместителя губернатора, лорда Паттена, — перечисляет Бэкхён. — Чхве мертв.

— А еще ты ранен, — замечает Лухань. — Ложись рядом, я осмотрю.

Бэкхён безропотно снимает куртку и рубашку. Пуля прошла по касательной, жизненно важные органы не задеты. Лухань ее зашивает, кажется, функционал его рук отличается от  протезов Цзытао. Тот как раз смотрит в лупу пулю.

— Я заметил, что оружие у нападавших было сплошь британское, — говорит Цзытао. — Но мне незнакома печать мастера.

Он передает пулю Луханю, тот рассматривает ее со всех сторон и пожимает плечами.

— Явно не местных работа. И не британцев, их клейма я узнаю. Что странно, пушки то английские.

Бэкхён тоже берет посмотреть. Значок оплыл, сплющился, но форма узнаваемая. Цветок пиона. Оружейная Со Инсона, одного из подозреваемых в заговоре. Бэкхён прислоняется к стене, устало прикрыв глаза. Корейская пуля для английского пистолета в руках китайцев. Улика против Со Инсона, его будут судить, можно будет развести на сделку со следствием, он сдаст остальных, а самая ядовитая змея уже мертва. Только радоваться не хочется.

— Мастер — Со Инсон, — говорит Бэкхён. — Подданный Императора Чосона. Я возьму в качестве улики.

— Хоть какая-то радостная новость, — ухмыляется Лухань.

А чему радоваться, если из-за нерасторопности Бэкхёна чуть не погибли Чанёль и Йерим? Плохой из него тайный агент, ничего без помощи не может. Сидеть в кабинете удавалось гораздо лучше. Сейчас уже кажется, что та фееричная кража чертежей была не цепью спланированных действий, а чередой счастливых случайностей.

Чанёль стонет и открывает глаза. Бэкхён не сдерживается и вплотную к нему присаживается.

— Прости, я виноват, — говорит он. — Мне не стоило тебя слушать. Теперь у тебя еще больше проблем с рукой.

— Какие глупости, не переживай, — ухмыляется Чанёль своей задорной улыбкой. — Заживет, а если нет, то протез оставлю. Ой, а почему я не могу ей двигать?

После повтора вопроса на китайском Лухань отвечает:

— Пуля задела провода, связи с имплантом нет.

— Я бы починил, но моя сумка осталась в той квартире, — сетует Чанёль.

— Ты лучше пей, — говорит Бэкхён, подсовывая ему горячий чай, принесенный Йерим. — Кровь надо восстанавливать.

Шептавшиеся Цзытао и Лухань подманивают Бэкхёна к себе.

— Вот что, — говорит Цзытао. — Я снова поймал сигнал Сехуна, он в порту. Какова вероятность, что Ву Ифань окажется рядом?

— Думаю, что большая, раз он на стороне заговорщиков.

— Тогда я в порт. Постараюсь и Сехуна найти и Ву Ифаня устранить.

— Именно устранить? — уточняет Лухань.

— Да. Он перешел все границы. А в порту удобнее прятать трупы.

— Я с тобой, — говорит Бэкхён. — В одиночку у тебя плохо получается гоняться за ним.

— Эй, я с вами! — подает голос Чанёль, пытаясь встать с постели.

— Нет! — вскрикивает Бэкхён. — Ты ранен, у тебя рука не двигается, куда тебе идти.

— Я справлюсь один, — заявляет Цзытао. — Ты тоже ранен, так что лучше…

— Нет, я больше не буду сидеть и ждать неизвестно чего, прячась, будто крыса, — взвивается Бэкхён. — Это мое дело, и я его закончу.

— Тогда, с вашего позволения, я останусь охранять раненого, — говорит Лухань. — Начальство меня не похвалит, если я буду соучастником убийств. К тому же, вдруг нас опять обнаружат, и придется бежать.

Бэкхён соглашается. У Луханя обнаруживается запас разнообразных патронов. Для пистолета Бэкхёна подходят лишь некоторые, и то они будут непредсказуемы во время стрельбы, но выбирать не приходится. Передышка окончена, пора бежать за Сехуном.

 

***

 

По ощущениям Сехуна, они стоят вечность. Его привезли куда-то, но из багажника не доставали. Он лежит тихо, потому что нет сил стучать и кричать. Приглушенные разговоры китайцев никак не проясняют, что с ним собираются делать. И дело даже не в том, что они говорят на отвлеченные темы, а в том, что Сехун не понимает кантонского.

Появляется еще один голос. Низкий, уверенный, властный. Опять говорят на кантонском. Появляется второй голос, дребезжащий, с ужасным акцентом, который слышно, даже не зная диалекта. Первый переходит на английский и объясняет, что слишком много копов, они ищут дипломата. У Сехуна все внутри замирает. Его ищут! Значит, кто-то сообщил властям, что он не в гости к британцем отправился, не все в посольстве предали Чосон.

Сехун бьет ногой в крышку багажника и кричит. Его тут же открывают, и он жмурится от ударившего в лицо света от фонаря.

— Можешь не стараться, — говорит первый голос на английском. — Поблизости никого нет.

Приморгавшись, Сехун разглядывает статного китайца с властным взглядом.

— Но вы сами сказали, что меня ищут! — в отчаянии кричит он.

Китаец удивляется. Он ничего не говорит и захлопывает крышку. Машина трогается. И снова Сехун временно глохнет из-за шума мотора.

 

***

 

Сигнал от булавки Сехуна идет, но постоянно меняется направление. Его куда-то везут, и это раздражает Цзытао. Счастье, что следилка не отвалилась. Хотя, она могла застрять в какой-нибудь машине, и они идут в неправильную сторону. Бэкхён молчит и нервно сопит, иногда касается раненого бока. Цзытао понимает его состояние. Они проходят мимо порта и идут восточнее. По улицам шастают полицейские, Бэкхён постоянно одергивает куртку, чтобы не было видно пистолета. Приходится быть осторожным еще и потому, что люди Ву Ифаня также начеку и выискивают чужаков. 

Бэкхён толкает его локтем и кивает в сторону. Цзытао не оборачивается, но смотрит периферическим зрением, на что показывает кореец. Капитан Ким! Без дурацкой шапки-тарелки, в котелке и костюме тройке, ничем не отличается от зажиточных китайцев, играющих в западных джентльменов.

Капитан их не замечает ровно до того момента, как Бэкхён перебегает ему дорогу и скрывается в подворотне. Цзытао начинает привыкать вершить дела в темных переулках.

— Как вы? Все в порядке? Где госпожа Йерим? — спрашивает капитан Ким у Бэкхёна.

— Чанёль ранен, Йерим вместе с ним спрятана в надежном месте. Я отрубил голову заговору, но остается довести дело до суда. И Сехуну грозит опасность, мы его ищем.

— Я сообщил в посольство, они подняли в администрации шум, и теперь господина О ищут, — говорит капитан. — Как раз иду туда, чтобы оказать посильную помощь.

— Зря вы это сделали, — ворчит Цзытао. — Они только мешать будут, возможно, спугнут Ву Ифаня и остальных.

— А он тут при чем? И вообще я действовал по инструкции, у меня не было выбора.

— Все оказалось взаимосвязано. Ву Ифань сотрудничает с заговором, который спонсируют британцы, — поясняет Бэкхён. — Вот что, вы хорошо знаете город? Мы идем по маячку, но велик шанс заблудиться. Что расположено восточнее порта?

— Склады. А за ними горы.

— В складах можно легко спрятать труп, — Хмурится Цзытао. — Нужно поспешить, пока они опять не поменяли направление.

— Ни в какое посольство я не пойду, я с вами, — заявляет капитан Ким.

— Мы втроем слишком выделяемся, — замечает Бэкхён.

— Тогда идем друг за другом на расстоянии пяти шагов, — командует Цзытао. — Я впереди, у меня устройство.

 

***

 

Чанёль поднимает безжизненное запястье и отпускает. Рука падает на колени. Он пока ничего не может с ней сделать, инструментов нет, деталей нет, времени нет. Еще за Бэкхёна переживает. А еще жалко кожаный футляр с инструментами, оставшийся в той квартире. Наследство все-таки.

Под повязкой чешется, хочется есть и пить, хотя воды ему дают много. Неизвестно, что с Бэкхёном. Лухань куда-то вышел. Опять непонятно о чем говорить с Йерим.

— Мы сможем вернуться домой? — спрашивает девушка.

— Как-нибудь доберемся в случае чего. Я помогу, — обещает Чанёль.

Возвращается Лухань, притаскивает мешок риса. Он растапливает печку, ставит греться воду. Чанёль порывается помочь, но его осаждают. Обидно, не ноги же прострелили. А неработающая рука это мелочи, он полгода ходил калекой, научился быть одноруким.

Когда они ужинают, Йерим пытается поухаживать, но Чанёль показывает, что неплохо работает одной правой. Он шутит, что все равно собирался ставить протез, ничего страшного не произошло. Тем более, обезболивающие курительные палочки помогают. Из-за них в комнате душно, приходится терпеть всем. Йерим предлагает сделать повязку, чтобы рука не висела плетью, и Чанёль соглашается, чтобы не обижать девушку. Он никогда не фиксировал руку, ему это мешает, но проявленную заботу стоит ценить.

Однако у Луханя находится инструмент, только он не подходит для мелкой работы. У Чанёля не метафорический зуд что-нибудь делать, судья предлагает покопаться в сломанном телеграфе, который примостился за тайной перегородкой. Сразу не получается вспомнить, как работать одной рукой, но он быстро приноравливается. Он даже разбирается, в чем проблема, но нет замены для транзистора.

Из сумки Йерим доносится треск. Она бросается к телеграфу, достает его и вытягивает ленту с точками и черточками. Чанёль присаживается рядом, Лухань с завистью смотрит. Получив сообщение, девушка достает из сумки смятые листы, кисточку и тушь, и начинает расшифровывать. Она перечитывает результат и растеряно передает Чанёлю.

 

_«Направлен лично Императором после сообщения Ким Чондэ. Стою в заливе Коулун, ориентир западные доки, пирс. Жду указаний. Кобуксарам Дио»_

 

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Чанёль. — Что за Человек-черепаха? И как они так быстро добрались?

— Эй, что случилось? — спрашивает Лухань, не понимающий корейского.

— Бэкхён не рассказывал, у вас не меняется частота? — уточняет Чанёль. Йерим кивает. — Кажется, кто-то послал Бэкхёну сообщение, — поясняет он Луханю. — Император прислал подмогу.

— Так, куда идти? — спрашивает тот. Чанёль задумчиво чешет голову. — А кому еще встречать? Тем более, у меня есть следящие устройство, подскажу, где искать Бэкхёна.

— Но ты китаец, они не знают, что мы заодно, — возражает Чанёль. — И потом, они наверняка ждут именно Бэкхёна.

— А как же ты?

— Я случайно присоединился, про меня не знают.

Йерим сжигает шифровку и сам текст в печи.

— Подмога могла бы им пригодиться, — бормочет Лухань. — Но ты ранен, ты не знаешь, куда идти, и ты тоже не знаешь, кого встречать.

— А ты не хотел участвовать в разборках. И следящий модуль можно вынуть, раз он модуль. Или без тебя эта штука не сработает? И потом, кто останется с Йерим?

Они вдвоем смотрят на девушку.

— Убедил, — ворчит Лухань. — Я могу снять модуль, но он без биоподпитки долго не проработает. Включишь, когда встретишься с подмогой.

Лухань усаживается отвинчивать устройство. Чанёль обращается к Йерим:

— Я пойду к заливу, посмотрю, кто приехал.

— Но как же рана?

— Я аккуратно. Только не знаю, как доказать, что я свой.

— А что если это ловушка? — сомневается Йерим. — Вдруг кто-то узнал эту частоту и решил выманить Бэкхёна?

— Про меня все равно никто не знает, они наверняка ждут его. Пойду, осмотрюсь, если что, сбегу. Город я немного знаю, не потеряюсь.

Йерим копается в сумке и достает медальон, похожий на тот, которым размахивал Бэкхён.

— Если захотят доказательств, то вот. Я им сумку открывала, но это полноценный знак тайных агентов.

— Так ты у нас, оказывается, агент, а Бэкхён не говорил. Вы полны сюрпризов, госпожа.

Йерим заливается краской. Чанёль вешает медальон на шею и прячет под рубашкой. Лухань дает ему куртку, чтобы скрыть кровь, и показывает, как работает модуль.

 

***

 

Покинув опасный район порта, Бэкхён догоняет капитана Кима и Цзытао. Вместе они движутся быстрее, а капитан помогает срезать на узких улицах. Сехун явно движется в машине, судя по маршруту. Склады построены хаотично, без всякого упорядочивания, какие-то здания больше, какие-то меньше. Сигнал мечется по радару, будто никак не определится, где встать. В какой-то момент им даже приходится вернуться, и пока капитан Ким пытается сообразить, в какую сторону лучше повернуть, они слышат тарахтение мотора. Бэкхён замечает низкую крышу, прикрытую тенью соседних складов, ловко на нее забирается и помогает подняться Цзытао и Киму.

На небольшой пятачок въезжают две машины. Освещения нет, видны только силуэты. Сехун в одной из них, судя по сигналу. Бэкхён достает пистолет, готовый стрелять в любую минуту, хотя в таких условиях это почти бессмысленно. Из первой машины выходят двое. В тишине складов хорошо слышна речь на английском.

— Сколько можно, его давно пора кончать, — говорит мужчина с дребезжащим голосом.

— Я не хочу подставлять своих людей. Вы видели, как наводнили город копы. Кто-то вас предал, раз мальчишку ищут.

— Мы так не договаривались, мистер Ву. Немедленно убейте его!

— Не так быстро. Я должен видеть, что делаю. Эй, вы! Тащите лампы.

Цзытао еле слышно ругается.

— Если он берется лично, то от человека остается только оболочка.

Из второй машины появляются еще тени, они собирают какую-то установку. Если бы не темнота, их бы сейчас всех перестреляли. Капитан Ким вытаскивает пистолет, достает из кармана патроны и заряжает. Возня внизу заглушает все звуки.

— Я не вижу Ву, — шипит Цзытао. — Мне только один выстрел сделать.

— Не спеши, иначе они заметят вспышку и начнут по нам стрелять. И мы не спасем Сехуна, — шепчет Бэкхён.

Их отвлекает трескот динамомашины. Две лампы на высоких стойках светят ровно на машины. Бэкхёна и остальных теперь ни за что не увидеть. Открывают багажник второй машины и вытаскивают оттуда Сехуна со связанными руками. Бэкхён взводит курок, садится на крышу и свешивает ноги, готовый спрыгнуть. Цзытао отвинчивает правую ладонь. Перед Ву ставят стол, подают чемодан. Он выкладывает в ряд медицинские приборы и бутылочки.

— Они у нас как на ладони. Я снимаю того, кто справа Сехуна, и бегу к нему. Капитан, вы стреляйте в левого ближайшего к нам. Цзытао...

— Ву Ифань.

— Нет, того, кто будет у меня на пути.

Сехун вскидывает голову и поворачивается в их сторону. Значит, слышит даже на таком расстоянии.

— Сехун, готовься бежать мне навстречу, — говорит Бэкхён.

— Он же не слышит, — удивляется капитан Ким.

— Слышит. У него модификат.

— Куда отходим? — спрашивает Цзытао.

— Итак, на счет три. Раз...

Цзытао стреляет раньше. Ву Ифаня откидывает в сторону, он всего лишь ранен. Бэкхён спрыгивает и стреляет в ближайшего к ним мужчину. Капитан Ким снимает свою цель. Сехун пинает тех, кто его держит, вырывается и бежит. Бэкхён стреляет, не сильно целясь, хватает Сехуна и бежит с ним в темноту. В ответ наконец раздаются выстрелы.

Бэкхён наклоняет голову Сехуна и ведет его по проходам между складами. Рядом появляется капитан Ким и указывает другое направление.

— Там залив.

— Отлично, нырнем и переждем.

— Я не умею плавать, — говорит Сехун.

— Не страшно, поможем.

Их догоняет Цзытао. Выстрелы не смолкают. Бэкхён оборачивается и стреляет наугад. Остается последний патрон и нужно перезаряжать, но нет времени.

— Ты что наделал?! — кричит он Цзытао. — Я же сказал стрелять в ближайшего.

— Я здесь ради Ву!

— Почему не попал?!

— Отдача!

Они выбегают на открытое пространство. На мысе стоит маяк, его света достаточно, чтобы видеть окружающих. Выстрелов не слышно, но не стоит расслабляться. Берег заставлен лодками, джонками и баркасами. Капитан Ким подбегает к краю и примеривается прыгнуть.

— Стойте! Я не умею плавать, — заявляет Цзытао.

— Проклятье, еще один, — ругается капитан. — Ладно, я помогу тебе.

— Руки. Утону, — рушит весь план Цзытао.

Они не успевают ничего придумать. Со всех сторон выскакивают бандиты с раненым Ву во главе. Он наводит на них пистолет и водит от человека к человеку, останавливаясь на Цзытао.

Бэкхён толкает Сехуна себе за спину и готовится выстрелить в Ву последним зарядом.

 

***

 

В доках не так сложно заблудиться, если не знать, куда идти. Чанёль знает только примерно. Хотя этот пирс видел несколько раз со стороны порта. Но когда он выбегает к берегу, то оказывается, что он не только не опоздал, но даже пришел первым. И это странно, что время не было обозначено в сообщении. Чанёль доходит до конца пирса и останавливается в нерешительности. Так бежал, так спешил, и что в итоге? Может, у них какой-то хитрый код между собой, и человек-черепаха означает то, через какое время состоится встреча? Загнал себя, рука болит, кажется, кровь сочится через повязку.

Вода шелестит, ударяясь о камень. Залив спокоен, лунный свет мерцает на водной глади. Взгляд Чанёля зацепляется за узкую полоску, разрушающую гармонию пейзажа. Приглядевшись, он понимает, что из воды торчит антенна на какой-то подставке.

Чанёль стоит какое-то время, пытаясь объяснить, откуда она появилась в заливе, но кроме как «кобуксарам», разгадки нет. Или англичане зачем-то построили подводный телеграф, радио или что они там у себя еще придумали. Чанёль вытаскивает медальон. Должен же человек-черепаха видеть, что происходит, чтобы заметить Бэкхёна.

Его ожидания оправдываются, но немного неожиданным образом. Чанёль слышал о возможности погрузиться с помощью костюма со стеклянной шляпой, но то, что поднялось из воды, превосходит любую фантазию. Сначала поверхность воды колышется, идет кругами, потом кажется, что из залива поднимается огромный блестящий пузырь, который вот-вот лопнет. А когда к пирсу причаливает шар, наполовину погруженный в воду, Чанёль думает, что у него крыша поехала. Черный полированный металл, филигранные швы и заклепки, иллюминаторы в толстых оправах, наверху загнутая труба, из которой торчит антенна. И эта штука может погружаться в воду!

— Эм, привет, я от Бэкхёна. Пак Чанёль, вы меня не знаете, но Бэкхён мне доверяет.

Чанёль не знает, что может подумать кобуксарам, видя калеку с рукой на перевязи, держащей какой-то металлолом. Остается надежда на медальон, что этому атрибуту поверят.

Труба и антенна складываются вниз, верхняя часть шара откидывается в сторону. Из него высовывается голова молодого мужчины. Он хмурит широкие брови, челюсть плотно сжата. Прищурившись, юноша спрашивает:

— Пароль.

— Что? Вы не присылали никакого пароля, — возмущается Чанёль.

— У всех есть пароль, вам куратор выдает.

— Какой куратор?.. А! Так я не агент. Мы просто случайно встретились и помогли друг другу. Ты лучше скажи, ты — кобуксарам?

— Мне нужен господин Бён. И немедленно, — юноша пронзает Чанёля страшным взглядом.

— Так нет его. Ушел спасать О Сехуна, — машет рукой тот. — На Сехуне следилка, есть шанс отследить, только очень быстро, а то у модуля питание кончится.

— Что? Какой О Сехун? Шла речь о неопознанном трупе, — недоумевает агент. — Что с О Сехуном?! — понимает, о ком идет речь, юноша.

Чанёль тяжко вздыхает. Кое-как, постоянно сбиваясь и поясняя, он рассказывает историю с самого начала. До Кёнсу, как представляется агент, пускает Чанёля в шар, который зовет «черепахой», и забирает модуль. Он быстро разбирается, как запитать устройство, пока Чанёль вертит головой с открытым ртом. По периметру иллюминаторы, в передней части привинченное к полу кресло, по бокам панели каких-то приборов. А в задней части что-то вроде трона с шлемом и проводами разной толщины. Вершина технической придумки.

Кёнсу задраивает люк и садится в кресло. Они погружаются. Чанёль прилипает к иллюминаторам, но около берега вода мутная и грязная, ничего не видно. На радаре появляется точка, Кёнсу щелкает тумблером, и спереди загораются лампы.

— Что восточнее порта? — спрашивает он.

— Лабиринты складов, — отвечает Чанёль. — Мы там заблудимся даже с указанием, куда идти.

— Ничего, сверху увидим, — бормочет Кёнсу.

— Сверху? Эта штука еще летать умеет?

— Узнаешь.

Агент садится за штурвал, дергает рычаги, и «черепаха» срывается с места. Чанёль хватается рукой за кресло, но его все равно заносит.

— Эта точка движется, — замечает Кёнсу. — В сторону берега, между прочим. Снижаю скорость, ты смотри в перископ, чтобы не пропустить.

— Перископ?

— На люке прокрути колесо и отрегулируй высоту под свой рост.

— А что это?

Кёнсу оборачивается и раздраженно смотрит.

— Длинный бинокль, — бурчит он. — Понаберут неучей.

Чанёль кое-как спускает трубу с окулярами, заглядывает в них и восторженно вздыхает. Маяк как на ладони. Кёнсу говорит, как настроить дальность. Чанёль крутит колесики и сам перископ, находит берег, на который указывает точка радара, приближает и кричит:

— Наших бьют!

Кёнсу его отталкивает, смотрит сам и бросается к трону. Он надевает шлем, приковывает себя и оставшейся свободной рукой опускает рычаг в стене. Пол начинает дрожать.

— Сядь за штурвал, только ничего не трогай! — приказывает он. — И пристегнись!

Чанёль еле успевает закрепиться, когда стены начинают двигаться. «Черепаха» поднимается из воды, но она не собирается останавливаться. Чанёль видит в лобовом иллюминаторе, как под ними остаются Бэкхён, Сехун, Цзытао и каким-то образом оказавшийся с ними капитан Ким в окружении вооруженных китайцев.

 

***

 

Когда из воды поднимается большой человекоподобный железный монстр, Цзытао сначала решает, что ему пора прекратить курить опиум. Большая черная машина с огромным горящим оком, в котором сидит Пак Чанёль, еле держащийся одной рукой. Проклятые корейцы!

— Стреляйте! — кричит Ву.

Цзытао закрывается руками, но пули летят в машину.

Все смотрят на то, как падает монстр. Ву открыт, и это, возможно, последний шанс убрать его раз и навсегда. Уж сейчас Цзытао не промахнется. На кону не только его карьера, но и жизнь.

Цзытао отвинчивает неостывшую ладонь, предплечья реагируют сводящей с ума болью. Именно она помешала попасть в прошлый раз. Но только не в этот.

Ву стоит спиной, и его никто не прикрывает.

 

***

 

Сехун давно подозревал, что слухи о человекоподобных паровых машинах не выдумки. Только в подвалах дворца их нет, потому что в подвалах лабиринты тайных ходов. Лично проверял.

И сейчас он воочию наблюдает, как городская легенда пугает китайцев до такого состояния, что они без раздумий стреляют в машину. Сехун почти кричит от радости, но вопль застревает в горле.

Чья-то пуля попадает в коленное сочленение, и машина падает на одну ногу. Сехун стонет, неужели шанс на спасение так просто уничтожить? У китайцев заканчиваются патроны, пока они перезаряжают, раздается выстрел. Из руки Цзытао тянет струйкой дыма, а на камень падает тот страшный высокий китаец. Его прихвостни забывают о машине, кидаются к Цзытао. Англичанин кричит на ужасном кантонском, но его не слушают. Капитан Ким стреляет два раза и умудряется попасть, но китайцев это не останавливает.

— Прыгай! — кричит Бэкхён и куда-то стреляет.

От прыжка их останавливает очередь из пуль, проредившая китайцев.

 

***

 

Кабина резко наклоняется вперед. Чанёль не падает только благодаря тому, что привязан. Кёнсу, несмотря на ремни, бросает вперед, он вылетает из шлема, бьется головой о рычаг и падает на руки. Ноги у него все еще зафиксированы. Чанёль неуверенно встает и дотягивается до агента. Тот еле слышно стонет.

— Ну как так? — только и может спросить Чанёль.

— Экипаж должен состоять из двух человек, я надеялся на господина Бёна. Плохо закрепил.

— А почему мне указаний не дал?

— Времени не было объяснять.

Чанёль быстро снимает Кёнсу. у того кровь течет по лицу, взгляд расфокусирован, руки дрожат, так еще и с ногами что-то.

— Я не смогу в таком состоянии управлять, — говорит агент.

— А как ты это делаешь? Я могу попробовать? Куда нажимать?

Чанёль оглядывается в поисках кнопок и рычагов, но ничего не замечает. Да и сможет ли он с одной рукой?

— Главное — голова, — говорит Кёнсу, будто прочтя его мысли. — Я помогу закрепиться, только подними черепаху.

— А как?

— Как сам бы вставал с колен.

Чанёль снимает перевязь, перебирается к трону и нахлобучивает шлем. В голову врезаются присоски. Агент, не вставая, привязывает его ноги и руки и дергает рычаг. Чанёль на секунду слепнет, а потом начинает видеть то, что находится за кабиной. Китайцы бросаются на Цзытао. Капитан стреляет, Бэкхён тоже.

— У тебя в руках оружие, — подсказывает Кёнсу.

Чанёль двигает левой рукой. Она спокойно поднимается. Он чувствует в руке спусковой крючок и нажимает, целясь в китайцев.

 

***

 

Появление «Кобуксарама» с Чанёлем на борту дезориентирует Бэкхёна. Каким образом это случилось? Откуда Чанёль на секретном проекте? Что вообще происходит?

Когда Дио падает, Бэкхён уже знает, что проиграл. «Кобуксарам» был недоделанным проектом, и появление прототипа в заливе Коулун стало неожиданностью. Кто бы ни отдавал приказ прийти на помощь в Гонконг, тот просчитался. Невозможно пройти такое расстояние за два-три дня и не потерять прочность. И тем более с одним подготовленным пилотом, когда требуется двое. А сейчас они показывают недоделанную модель потенциальному противнику. Единственное, что Бэкхён может сейчас сделать, это спасти Сехуна.

Цзытао убивает Ву Ифаня. Глупо, его сейчас растерзают. Англичанин приказывает хватать О Сехуна, но его не слушают. Последний патрон Бэкхён пускает на него и приказывает прыгать.

«Кобуксарам» приходит в движение и расстреливает китайцев. Бэкхён не видит, что происходит в кабине, но Чанёля за простым штурвалом нет. Присмотревшись, Бэкхён видит, что Кёнсу сидит подле кресла управления, а шлем надет на Чанёля. Машина встает на колени, сочленение правой ноги сломано, стреляет с двух рук и начинает чаще промахиваться. Удивительно, что у него в принципе получилось установить связь с управлением. Удивительный человек, Пак Чанёль.

Китайцы убегают, потеряв лидеров и мотивацию. «Черепаха» опускает руки. Бэкхён подбегает, готовясь всыпать Дио по первое число, потому что нельзя в одиночку управлять трансформированной машиной. Ну и сказать спасибо, разумеется, за спасение. Как-нибудь вернут машину в воду, а там он попытается собраться в шар. А потом поцеловать Чанёля. Если бы не он, эта миссия была бы обречена.

Люк открывается, из него показывается взъерошенная счастливая голова Чанёля, и он кричит на весь залив:

— А ты говорил, что в подвалах Императора нет человекоподобных машин!


	13. Эпилог

Чанёль нервно сжимает свиток с результатами прохождения экзамена и переминается с ноги на ногу. Стража косится на него, но молчит. Бэкхён не то чтобы задерживается, просто Чанёль справился раньше, а попросить позвать его стесняется. Все-таки не абы где, а на пороге покоев Императора. Экзамен проходит во дворце, но во внешнем периметре зданий. Поэтому Бэкхён совместил его с аудиенцией у Его Величества.

Свиток хрустит — Чанёль опять случайно сильно сжал левую руку. Новый блестящий протез, гладкий деревянный корпус, сплав деталей по тайной китайской технологии. Но управляться пока что непривычно, всего пятый день после выписки из больницы. Со временем приноровится, тем более, этот протез не идет ни в какое сравнение с прошлой поделкой на коленке. Спасибо Бэкхёну и его протекции.

Он наконец появляется в конце галереи. Голубое турумаги развевается из-за быстрой ходьбы, темное паджи надувается парусом, высокий хвост раскачивается из стороны в сторону, так он бежит. Чанёль поправляет скромное чистое чогори, убирает волосок с повязки. У него было не так много времени, чтобы приодеться.

— Рад тебя видеть, — здоровается Бэкхён. — Пошли, тебя ждут.

— Да? А это очень плохо? — волнуется Чанёль.

— Это оборот речи. И кто тут экзамен только что сдавал?

— Простите.

Стража молча провожает Чанёля взглядом. Тот не выдерживает и оттягивает нижнее веко, чтобы их подразнить.

Они идут запутанными галереями, коридорами, мимо искусственных прудов с лотосами и прочим. Чанёль не успевает вертеть головой. Бэкхён приводит его к большим двустворчатым дверям и велит подождать перед ними, а сам заходит в дверь поменьше. Чанёль стоит, ждет, теребит свиток, поправляет в который раз одежду и волосы, волнуется, что рука в чернилах.

Двери медленно открываются. Чанёль на дрожащих ногах заходит в красно-золотую залу. Вдалеке на возвышении золотой трон, на котором сидит Император. Он жестом подзывает к себе. Чанёль старается идти прямо, не спотыкаться, все-таки не просто так, а за наградой пришел, да к тому же, за назначением в морскую академию. Справа высовывается Бэкхён и кивает.

Чанёль подходит и встает на колени, кланяясь в пол.

— Спасибо за оказанную помощь, — тихо говорит Император. У него мягкий успокаивающий голос. — Встань.

Чанёль не смеет поднять голову и посмотреть. Нельзя, не того уровня. Он кое-как поднимается, но глядит в пол.

— Ты можешь не опускать голову, — разрешает Император.

— Спасибо, Ваше Величество, но я лучше так. Я еще не до конца избавился от статуса «подлого люда».

— Все хорошо, мы здесь одни. Я хочу взглянуть в глаза герою, который преодолел себя и спас Чосон.

Чувствуя, как у него горят щеки, Чанёль поднимает голову.

Странно смотреть прямо в глаза человеку, которого могут видеть лишь избранные. И сейчас Чанёль один из них.

— Ты проявил упорство и стойкость, помогал Бэкхёну, хотя у тебя не было гарантий. Ты спас моего племянника, рискуя жизнью, ты потерял руку. Спасибо.

Император склоняет голову. Чанёль нервно теребит протез, не зная, куда деть. Подумать только, ему поклонились.

— Вы уже отблагодарили меня, — бормочет он. — Новая рука, возможность сдачи экзамена, академия...

— Кем ты хочешь стать после академии? — спрашивает Император.

— Капитаном пассажирского парохода. Или грузового. — охотно отвечает Чанёль.

— А не хотел бы присоединиться к тайным агентам?

От неожиданности Чанёль не знает, что сказать. Вроде бы Бэкхён говорил, что неотесанных не берут. А тут сам Император спрашивает. Опять справа высовывается Бэкхён. Он делает страшное лицо и прячется обратно.

— Мне кажется, Бэкхён будет не очень рад, — отвечает Чанёль.

Император запрокидывает голову и звонко смеется. Из-за трона показывается пресловутый старший агент, и по губам можно прочитать проклятия.

— А он мне все уши прожужжал, что тебя нужно завербовать в тайную службу, — отсмеявшись, говорит Император.

— Правда? — удивляется Чанёль.

— И что ты хорошо подойдешь для проекта, который имел удовольствие лицезреть. Так каков твой ответ?

Чанёль смотрит во все глаза на веселого Императора и не верит ушам. Его не обманывают? Это правда предложение пилотировать «Кобуксарам»?

— Ты разбираешься в механизмах, у тебя устойчивые связи с имплантом, первый контакт с ядром прошел без последствий, — перечисляет Император. — Будет печально, если ты уйдешь в моряки.

— Да я с удовольствием! — выпаливает Чанёль. — Я просто... Ну... Неотесанный болван, но я всему научусь, обещаю!

— Чудно. Тогда Бэкхён введет тебя в курс дела. Спасибо, что согласился.

Чанёль понимает, что аудиенция окончена. Бэкхён указывает возвращаться через ту же дверь. На пороге Чанёль оборачивается и видит, как Император выходит через незаметную дверь за троном.

Во дворе его ловит запыхавшийся Бэкхён.

— Я тебя убью! — хрипит он.

— Эй, не надо, меня Император ждет на службе, — ухмыляется Чанёль.

— А вообще, я думал, ты откажешься, — говорит Бэкхён. — У тебя же мечта и благородная цель.

— Мечта мечтой, но посмотрев, как знать пытается задушить даже Императора... — Чанёль чешет затылок, сбивая ленту. — Я один не смогу ничего сделать. Нужно больше людей, которые понимают, что надо делать. А признаться честно, я не понимаю. Ведь как, сначала я просто нашел предлог не становиться монахом, а потом заболел морем. Ну и ситуация с отцом сказалась. Но все ведь идет на улучшение, ведь так?

Бэкхён указывает в сад, и они идут по дорожке.

— Спасибо, что согласился. Я рисковал, выпрашивая для тебя место. Император радеет за крепкую агентуру, но не может выделять на нас деньги напрямую. Так что формально ты готовишься для моего личного подчиненного.

— Здорово, значит, ты мой начальник, да? Как и раньше?

Бэкхён ярко улыбается. Кажется, такую светлую улыбку Чанёль видел у него в последний раз, когда тот набросился на него рядом с «черепахой». Поцеловал, а потом светился.

Чанёль потупливает взгляд и спрашивает:

— Как там госпожа Бэ?

Бэкхён закусывает губу.

— Я рассказал. Она расстроилась, но не будет против, если у меня будет один, скажем так, напарник. Мы слишком долго помолвлены, чтобы так просто отказываться. Тем более, что она мне нравится, как человек.

Чанёль ухмыляется. Чего и следовало ожидать. Но он и не рассчитывал, что Бэкхён будет его целиком и полностью. У него работа на первом месте все равно.

— Но госпожа Джухён немного успокоилась, что дело не в ней, — грустно улыбается Бэкхён.

— Ну и хорошо. А Сехун? Кёнсу? Цзытао? Капитан Ким? Я пока валялся в больнице, столько пропустил, наверное.

— Сехуна вернули во дворец. Император решил, что лучше направить его энергию туда, куда он сам хочет. Теперь Сехун сидит, пытается разобраться, как работают все структуры во всех отраслях, чтобы понять, как их модернизировать.

Чанёль кивает. Пусть сначала вникнет в проблему со всех сторон, а не пойдет раскачивать бездумно лодку.

— Если бы ты не согласился, то я бы, наверное, рекомендовал Сехуну начинать с морского направления, потому что ты, капитан Ким Чондэ и еще пара капитанов настроены на качество, а не на количество, — Бэкхён останавливается около пруда с кувшинками. — Что до Цзытао, то я не знаю точно, что с ним. Он подписывал бумагу о неразглашении, но мы ему щедро отплатили, написав шикарную характеристику. Вроде Сехун с ним общается, вопреки его желаниям.

— Мои соболезнования Цзытао, — смеется Чанёль.

— А что до Кёнсу, то сам у него спросишь. Он будет твоим куратором в академии. Его обрадовало, что ты будешь учиться под его началом, говорит, будет отыгрываться за все годы подготовки.

Бэкхён смеется, несмотря на то, что угроза выглядит страшной. Эти взгляды исподлобья заставляют леденеть душу.

— Ну а тебе что досталось? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Ты о чем?

— Смотри, меня наградил Император, Сехун будет реализовывать свои идеи. Даже Йерим сдавала со мной экзамен, очень жаждет открыть свое ателье, чтобы шить странную европейскую одежду. Тот же Цзытао убил преступника. Все что-то получили. А ты?

Бэкхён крепко задумывается. Они садятся на каменную скамью, пока тот думает. Чанёль даже жалеет, что спросил. Обычный вопрос, как если бы спросил про погоду.

— Я не буду говорить, что спас Чосон и прочее, — наконец говорит Бэкхён. — Это моя работа. Я выполнил миссию, увидел тест прототипа, заодно несколько полезных вещей успел сделать. Все как обычно.

Чанёль кивает. Странно, что агенту не дали какое-то поощрение.

— Хотя я получил хорошего напарника, может быть, в этом смысл, — подумав, добавляет Бэкхён.

— О да, напарника, — улыбается Чанёль.


End file.
